Howl at the moon
by darkdragonemperess
Summary: Blood crazy monsters that have no concept of morality. Hunters who believe only in the code of spilling any type of blood they can get their hands on. Humans who fear and betray the very creatures that try to protect them. It's just another day in the life of werewolf. Derek X OC (Slightly more details summary at the opening.) Warning: Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone. I randomly found and fell in love with this show and thought it would be fun trying to work a story around it. For the premise. The story takes place right after season 2. However, the ending is altered a bit. The danger is not from a pack of Alpha's, and Peter did not survive the final encounter with the kanima. I hope you enjoy my story. Feel free to review and critique, but please no flames.

Summary: The town of Beacon Hills seems to have seen it all. Narcissistic Alphas. Homicidal vengeance seekers. Humans more monstrous then those they claim to hunt. But little did they know a far greater threat was on the horizon. Something so devastating, it threatens to destroy the very town itself. After all that has passed, it seemed the worst was yet to come. Yet in the darkest hour, a certain broken werewolf may have finally found a small ray of light.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. Several characters in this story will be my own invention. References to the show will be made, but the plot is entirely mine. The season two finale is completely switched up, and the third season premise never existed. Hope you have fun.

* * *

"This place is disgusting." The red head complained crinkling her nose in distaste. She stepped over a pile of rusting old pipes, mumbling a few harsher words. The girl walking a few steps ahead sighed. For a moment she regretted allowing the girl to come, but quickly pushed the thought aside. This was perhaps one of the most important, not to mention dangerous, meetings they had ever been to. If things turned sour, she would be grateful for the competent claws next to her. Of course, the chances of this going bad were beginning to escalate. The meeting hadn't even started and already they might be leaving a bad impression. With another sigh, she shot a glance at the girl.

"Ruby, please don't be so blunt. We are guests at the moment." She said softly. _Not even invited ones at that. _The thought flashed through her mind. She pushed it away, just in time to catch her companion pout. For a moment, she questioned her decision to bring her instead of Hana. All it took was remembering where they were to dispel the thought. The girl was a bit rough around the edges, but was an amazing fighter. Hana had nowhere near her skill level. Or her temper. Which was a prominent reason that Ruby was almost never an escort to peaceful meetings. She understood her faults. She was a fighter, not a diplomat. Preferred to leave the so called boring duties to her leader and sisters. The fact that she was even here spoke volumes to the amount of trouble this entire situation may have created. A dangerous storm was brewing, one even a pack of their caliber hadn't been able to weather. They were so weak from the last fight. Their numbers had dipped while the enemy's only continued to swell. In desperation, the group had been completely uprooted. Twice in the last year. The first night that they had gone into hiding, tried to regroup and think of a viable plan. They figured one out, one that would cause pain and suffering beyond belief, but would at least keep them alive. Even contain the situation. Before the plan could be implemented, they faced an even more devastating attack. Again they fled. They had been broken and beaten, several not wanting to even bother going on. There had been too much bloodshed, too much loss. The girl thanked her lucky stars for the randomness of her birth. It gave her access to resources that allowed the discovery of possible allies several states away. It gave them the one thing they really needed. Hope. Hope to avenge thier comrades. And stop the plague from spreading.

They would need all the help they could get, and practically invaded another pack's territory. Right now, the alpha just hoped the infringement wouldn't cause too many harsh feelings. She needed to be able to have a calm discussion. Lost in these thoughts, the brunette didn't notice at first. After a few moments of listening to her subordinate complain, the realization hit. Stopping, she held up a hand. Her companions halted.

"What's up Mel?" Ruby asked her Alpha.

"You guys smell that?" Mel asked, sniffing the air. The other two followed her lead. They took deep whiffs, trying to catch what their leader had found.

"Besides the mildew and rust?" Ruby took another sniff of the air, recoiling as she caught the scent of rat droppings. Such an unsanitary place. The girl was obviously spoiled by their upbringing.

"Oh, that's the problem." Sapphire said softly.

"Bingo." Mel answered, turning towards the quiet and more reserved member of the pack. Ruby looked at the other two, a scowl on her face as she tried to figure out what was missing.

"What's the problem?" She finally sighed in frustration. Mel looked around, scoping out the area. Hoping that she hadn't tracked wrong.

"Their scent is weak." The brunette explained. Turning to her comrade, she detailed the problem further. "From the smell, they haven't been here in a couple days. With that family of hunters around, I don't know if this means they changed lairs."

"You mean we might have come down into this filth for nothing?" Ruby huffed in annoyance. Before either of the two could answer, the sound of a heavy metal door being opened was heard above. Footsteps echoed down. Mel put her finger to her lips, shushing the others into complete silence. All three went into alert mode. There were three heading down the flight of stairs. Judging by the loud thud, one of them was rather large. The unmistakable click of heels gave away the second one as female. The last one also had heavy footsteps. But it was not from heft. It sounded more like he simply took strong deliberate steps, like an athlete used to watching their feet on the field. Voices began to drift down, confirming their hunches. The closer they seemed to get, the more Mel was surprised by their lack of notice. The footsteps and voices remained carefree, the female even laughing at a joke the smaller male told. They were practically in the same room, yet there was no change.

The apprehension flooded Mel's body and she gestured the other two to fall into hiding places. The lack of attention meant these must be young werewolves. Too inexperienced to even properly track in their own home. As the three emerged into the platform, the leader knew she had made the right call. There was no Alpha with them. He would have sensed them in an instant. His absence made this mission not only a bust, but a dangerous one. Three immature wolves startled by intruders would almost certainly attack. Especially the female. She should have found them an escape the moment they heard the first click of heels. And with no Alpha to command them to stand down. Mel sighed at the thought. Her pack would emerge from the tussle almost unscathed, but she doubted the Alpha would be keen on helping the ones that slaughtered his pack. They hid in the shadows, biding their time until they could escape.

* * *

"You should have seen his face!" Isaac laughed, Erica joining in. Boyd just rolled his eyes at yet another "amusing" story. He grabbed a book from one of the old tables and dropped into an ancient chair. He had just started to pick up from where he last stopped, when the sound of metal hitting the ground reached his ears. Looking up, the other two were bickering about something. Oblivious to the world around them. It was probably just one of the rats knocking over a can. Happened all the time. He was about to go back to his story when the voice reached his ears.

The three hid behind piles of junk, shadows encasing them. Ruby turned, attempting to get more comfortable. Her hip tapped a precariously balanced section of pipe, dropping it over the edge. She couldn't even try to catch it without leaving the shadows. They could do nothing but watch it fall. The pipe made a loud clanging noise as it hit the ground, and she couldn't stop the soft curse that escaped from her lips. Mel and Sapphire turned back and shot a glare at her. Holding their breath, they hoped it had been ignored. The female and small male continued their random argument, giving hope. It was quickly dashed when the large one stood up.

"Who's in here?" Boyd called out.

"You're hearing things. Just another rat." Erica laughed rolling her eyes. A glare from the male silenced her.

"Show yourselves!" He boomed. He repeated the command. The other two were about to laugh at his paranoia when the sound of feet hitting the ground reached them. Mel walked in front, the other two taking the rear. If things went bad, she didn't want them in the fray. All three held their hands up in surrender.

"Hey." She said in the friendliest tone she could manage. Boyd's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously. The other two eyed the newcomers. For a moment, Erica felt a twinge of jealousy in her gut. The girls were gorgeous. The girl on the left had vibrant red ringlets cascading down her shoulders, emerald eyes rested above perfect lips positioned in a cocky smirk. The one on the right had straight cobalt blue hair, with dark blue eyes staring at the floor. The girl in front had very short brown hair. Turquoise eyes shined brightly as she smiled at them.

"Sorry to intrude, we were just trying to get a quick word in with your Alpha." The moment the word left her lips, Mel realized it was a terrible mistake. All three hunched a bit, heart rate rose and the scent of their aggression spiked. Getting defensive at the mere mention of their leader. Definitely newbies.

"How do you know about the Alpha?" The smaller male hissed. Ruby snickered at the attempt of a threatening tone.

"How do you think?" She laughed, allowing her fangs to protrude slightly. Mel sighed and tried to calm the place down.

"Wow, everyone just relax." Turning towards the young werewolves. "We really just needed to speak with him, if that's all right."

"He's not here." Boyd admitted. Mel had already known that, but she was going to be as sickeningly sweet as possible to avoid a fight.

"So we did come to this shit hole for nothing." Ruby muttered sourly. Mel shot a glance at the girl.

"This shit hole is our home." Isaac said with a glare.  
"I wouldn't be sound so proud admitting that." Ruby snickered.

"Ruby!" Mel barked, trying to cut the tension. Didn't work.

Erica growled, baring her fangs. Mel tried to stay calm, even as she heard the growls rumbling in her companions' chests. Ruby was ready to accept the challenge, and Sapphire always had her sisters' backs. Mel had feared this possibility from the moment she caught sight of the girl. Even if they had only peaceful intentions, what they were doing was considered trespassing. They had invaded this pack's sanctuary. Females felt their animal sides more strongly. It was why they were more pain tolerant, more aggressive, and far more territorial. The fact that she was still so new meant she hadn't learned to restrain herself yet. Mel took a step to the side, using her body as a barrier. This was a young pack, they didn't know how disrespectful they were being, and Mel had no intention of holding that against them. Another growl rumbled behind her. Ruby was in full on fight mode, eager to accept the challenge. She wasn't as willing as her leader to forget the acts of insolence. The alpha sighed. She had expected a bit of posturing and threats, but had overestimated the amount of discipline the alpha had instilled. All hopes of a peaceful retreat were dashed the moment the blond attacked. Mel couldn't believe the sloppy form she had. It announced her actions so loudly, might as well have just said what she was doing. She sidestepped the attack easily. As Erica passed, Mel grabbed the back of her neck and forced her to the ground. The breath left her body.

"I'm going to let you up now. Just promise you'll behave." Mel said softly, a frown on her face when the girl continued to growl. These wolves were so immature they were practically puppies. They would be no help in the upcoming battle without more training. Maybe more than could be crammed into the few short weeks they had. All thoughts were interrupted when the shadow flickered out of the corner of her eye. The smaller male leapt at her. His progress was halted when Ruby slammed into him, snarling. They fell to the floor, clawing at each other. The larger male had been watching the brawl. But when Mel saw his eyes turn, she knew he was going to join the fray. Sapphire was already in front of him. He body slammed her to the ground, fangs going for the throat. She had already bent her legs beneath his body. When she kicked out, his body went flying. _Well that escalated quickly._ The thought passed through Mel's mind before she roared in pain. Looking down, she saw Erica had managed to twist partially around and sunk sharp fangs into her hand.

Mel silently chastised herself for being so sloppy. She had been too worried about her pack. Allowed herself to be distracted by their fights. The pain in her hand was the punishment for such carelessness. She saw the gleam in the other girl's eye, and guessed the plan. Erica tried to fully turn, to tear away a chunk of flesh from the hand. But Mel was too quick. Planting her knee on the girl's back, she pinned her in place. With her other hand, she grabbed her chin. Claws sinking into the girl's jaw, she pried the mouth open. Quickly examining her hand, she was surprised by how deep the wound was. The fangs had been almost completely embedded. Mentally shrugging off the wound, she gripped the base of the girl's neck. Erica whimpered as her body locked up, memories flashing back to the Kanami. Mel was a bit alarmed by the scent of fear that exploded in the room. She lowered her face near the other girl's.

"It's ok. I just hit a pressure point to lock up your body. It's temporary. As soon as I let go you'll be back to normal." She said in her calmest tone. The disturbing scent must have frightened the blond's pack, their aggression spiking off the charts. The pungent scent of blood, everyone's, filled the air. The molecules in the air seemed to cackle, minute traces of electricity flooding the surroundings. She felt these changes half a second before she heard the roar.

"ENOUGH!" The voice bellowed, the figure appearing seemingly out of nowhere. His speed. The power radiating off him. The alpha was home. Mel warily looked up at the glowing eyes and protruded fangs. His order had calmed the two males. The brunette reciprocated by a low growl ordering her sisters to stand down. The three leapt back, away from their opponents. Mel stood in front of the other two. She could feel Ruby's blood pumping, still eager for the tumble. Things needed to calm down quickly. The male alpha crept closer, his movements predatory. She focused on keeping her heartbeat steady. She honestly wasn't used to being a werewolf's prey. The figure approached.

"Who are you, and why the hell are you in my home?" He questioned, snarling slightly. Mel took a deep breath and locked eyes with the beast.

"We needed to speak with you." She answered honestly.

"And what were you doing to my beta?"

"Things got a little out of hand, but this is a peaceful visit I swear." She prayed he could hear the sincerity in her voice. The pack looked on curiously at the newcomer's behavior. The brunette spoke softly, looking into their leader's eyes. But she was the only one. The other two tilted their faces down, eyes glued to the floor. Shoulders were hunched and hands folded neatly in front of them. Even the mouthy red head looked the picture of submission. Erica spit the blood still pooled in her mouth out. Pushing herself off the ground, she moved closer. A growl escaped her throat, aimed at the one that had pinned her.

"Erica, behave." The alpha ordered in a much calmed down voice. The female beta turned towards her leader, pouting like a child. For a moment, Mel pitied the staggering amounts of work the alpha still had to do. She was caught off guard when he transformed back. "Isaac, Boyd. Please get some chairs for our guests."

* * *

Mel could feel her betas squirming next to her. The two beta males had followed the order, and presented three seats for them. The chairs were old and somewhat dusty, but far more comfortable then she expected. The other alpha had pulled up his own chair and sat across from her. For a brief moment, she allowed herself to notice how handsome he was. Then she pushed it aside. They had urgent business to discuss and there was no time for distractions. His pack had taken seats around him. The males eyed them curiously, the female still pouting. Such a puppy.

"Feel free to speak whenever you like." He said. She could hear the feint mocking just below the surface. A sigh escaped her lips, torn between propriety and just wanting to launch into her panicked plea for help. Finally, she settled on being proper. Maybe it would buy her a few more seconds to think up a workable plan. She introduced her pack. Ruby and Sapphire gave a slight nod as their names were announced, but kept their eyes on the floor. His eyes flashed with recognition when she mentioned her last name. It was a prominent pack. Or had been. He introduced his own group. The female was Erica, the smaller of the two males was Isaac, and the large one was Boyd. His own name was Derek Hale. With pleasantries out of the way, it came time to get down to the topic at hand.

"To be honest, we have migrated a pretty good ways to get here." Mel started.

"Why?" Isaac chipped in, earning a short glare from his alpha. The other alpha sighed, hoping this hadn't all been a waste.

"We need your help." She admitted. Derek leaned in absentmindedly, curiosity peaked. He could sense the power of this girl, and that of her pack. What spooked them enough to cause them to invade another pack's territory? He leaned back and pondered the question. Despite the possible ramifications of the answer, it was a far more pleasant quandary than what he had been dealing with recently. Throwing glances at his pack, tiny twinges of doubt once again surfaced. Isaac had stayed. It had been for his sport and school, but Derek knew he was at least a part of the reason why the kid was still around. But the other two. The other pack had been a ruse by the Argents. Through sheer luck, and the fact one of the hunters was still following his precious code, they made it out alive. They came crawling back, practically on hands and knees. Bending over backwards to reestablish loyalties, but he was still weary. For the briefest of moments his thought pattern led him to think of his uncle. The first time in weeks. The final battle with the Kanima, when Gerard revealed his diabolical plan. It was over. Jackson had returned to relative normal, and the old man was on the cold cement dying. He revealed a tiny one shot pistol. With his last dying breath, he aimed at Derek and fired. The smell of wolfsbane was overwhelming and the howls of pain filled the room. Derek watched in horror as his uncle collapsed, but caught him in time to keep the man's head from slamming into the ground. He held his uncle, could feel the moister in his eyes. The smell was repulsive, some potent form of wolfsbane. Far stronger than the one he had been shot with. The scent of death reeked off his uncle, as the man grew limp.

"_Why?" The question fell out of trembling lips. The man looked at him, and managed the weakest of smiles._

"_Because you're family." He whispered, closing his eyes. He looked at the body in disbelief. The man's mind had been clouded with anger and vengeance. He was manipulative, had tried to kill him once. Had stolen his power and left him for dead at another point. In madness, he mercilessly slaughtered his own niece at a grab for power. It seemed he finally found redemption by sacrificing himself to save his last bit of flesh and blood._

Mel looked at the alpha curiously. There was the briefest flicker of pain and sorrow that passed through his eyes. He noticed her look and seemed to push whatever thoughts he had to the side. He cocked an eyebrow, trying to get her to continue. She took another deep breath. People hated bad news, and she was going to be giving the worst possible. She just hoped he wouldn't feel inclined to shoot the messenger.

"We have a problem."

"You already said that." Erica interrupted. She shrunk back in her chair at the frightening glare her leader gave. This seemed to be an important matter. Besides, they needed to learn manners. The world of werewolves was a surprisingly twisted and convoluted place. Filled with all sorts of social norms and rules. He had so much to teach them in little time, and had never thought they would meet another pack. So he allowed that part of their training to fall on the wayside. The way the betas of the other pack were acting reminded him how badly overdo the customs lessons really were. Mel leaned in slightly and looked him in the eye.

"Strix." The single word left her mouth. Erica and Isaac scoffed at the unusual name. Boyd remained stoic. The most perceptive of the three, he sensed his alpha's dread nanoseconds before the others. A chill ran through Derek's spine and the hair on the back of his head stood on end. It had been years since he had heard that word. Heart racing, he struggled to stop the fight or flight response bred by a millennia of survival instincts. His pack looked at him curiously, wondering why their leader's blood had suddenly run cold.

"I thought they were extinct. Are you sure?" He asked gruffly, feeling the fangs beginning to protrude. Just the natural reaction to thinking about your most hated natural enemy.

"Positive." She muttered softly.

"What's a Strix?" Erica asked curiously. An actual yip left her throat as Derek threw a murderous glare at her, eyes burning red. Mel reached out, and grabbed his hand. It was beyond forward, but she was a bit afraid the misguided instinct might be turned on the young beta. Better he try to take it out on someone that could match him in combat. The intensity of his eyes faded, and he looked back to the other alpha. She let go of his hand as soon as he returned to what she guessed as his normal.

"It's not her fault if she wasn't taught." She chastised softly. Years of playing mother wolf made her very sensitive to the care of novices. Teaching them and keeping them safe. He nodded, bringing himself back from the brink. Mel looked over at the other pack. "Maybe now would be a good time for them to learn."

"Be my guest." He answered, granting her permission. She took a deep breath, preparing to step into the role of teacher.

"It's a Roman word. As you now know there is a world out there that most humans have pushed into the realm of fantasy. Just boogeyman stories to tell their children. Afraid to admit that what goes bump in the night might actually be real. You've faced a few things before, but nothing like this. In the world of supernatural, the Strix is definitely one of the nastiest. They're a dangerous predator that has records dating back thousands of years. Almost every culture had some variation in their myths."

"Like us?" The blond questioned.

"Yes and no. Yeah, we are both viewed as monsters by the majority of societies. And we both tend to live in groups. But the fact we both have long histories and are social is about where the similarities end. They are monsters in the truest sense of the word. I'm not saying our hostilities towards each other are some good versus evil thing. Werewolves have been known to cross the line from hunter to murderer. But the fact is, you will never meet a good Strix. They feed on humans, but it's more than just that. They enjoy inflicting harm, relish causing misery. Supposedly the name comes from a man named Albus. He was a conscript in the Roman army back when Rome ruled the world." Young eyes looked on, curiosity burning brightly from their depths. A sad smile was on her lips as she began the tale.

_ Albus looked over the tools, selecting the least rust covered shovel. His unit was one of the lower ones. All sons of low class families. Their equipment always came from the scrapings left at the of the barrel. And that was why he now needed the shovel. Fabius, his cousin. The poor man had the misfortune to be one of the younger and smaller recruits. Meaning of course he got last pick of the weapons. The sword he had was a much abused piece of trash, breaking when struck by one particularly strong opponent. With a sigh, he threw the tool over his shoulder and went to retrieve the body. The field where the battle had taken place looked much different in the dark. By day it was a wide open space, perfect to send wave after wave of men to kill each other. By night, it looked far more sinister. What few stars scattered the sky made little headway in shining through the thick fog that had rolled in. It was unnerving, walking through the dark field alone. He must have jumped three feet in the air when the grass rustled. He laughed at his own fear when he realized it was just the wind. After a moment, a different sound drifted on the wind. After all he had been through, he recognized the sound instantly. The cries of a wounded man. Wanting to help, Albus tried to locate the man, but the night was too dark. The air too foggy. After walking for what seemed like hours, he noticed the figure. One of his fellow soldiers, younger even than his cousin. The boy whimpered for his mother, blood seeping between the fingers held against his stomach. Just as Albus began to move closer, goose bumps covered his skin. An unknown terror filled his body and he dived into a patch of tall grass. He watched as something emerged from the mist. The outline moved closer, and though a bit away, he could make out the features of a young woman. Maybe one of the many farmers' daughters was nearby and came to investigate the sounds like him. Maybe he should go and offer a hand, as someone so slight would never be able to carry the soldier. But something kept him frozen, watching as the girl seemed to glide closer. Their words were carried by the wind._

"_Help please." The young man whimpered, reaching towards the girl. She crouched down next to him and made shushing noises._

"_Don't worry. I'll take care of you." The voice was soft and tender. Albus tried to break his paralysis when he noticed the gleam coming from the girl's hands. He gasped as the girl, the thing's, fingernails turned into claws. Long and sharp, like daggers. He bit back a scream as he watched her plunge her hand into the soldier's stomach. The boy screamed as the creature ripped him open, licking the blood off her now stained nails. _

_Albus watched as the sun slowly rose, bit by bit revealing the horrifying scene. The creature, now long gone, had devastated the body. Strips of meat and flesh clung to bones, the frightened and pain filled look still etched on the young boy's face. Forever. He heard the voices drifting over him. Some comrades concerned that he hadn't come back yet had gone looking. They found him still frozen. They looked at the scene before them, and pulled their friend up._

"_Albus, what did this? What in God's name did this?" One of the men asked, shaking him by the shoulders._

"_Strix." Albus muttered. Back at home, he often went out into the woods to gather firewood. Many times he would watch as some large bird would swoop in and pick up some unsuspecting rodent. It would tear into the poor animal, much like the creature had done. That's all his fractured mind could think of, and the only word that fell from his lips. Strix._

"Those monsters love battle fields. Lots of wounded and dying to feast on. Plenty of easy meals to toy with. They enjoy prolonging the misery of the poor bastards." Mel wrapped up the story.

"Thanks for the history lesson, but that doesn't explain why you're here." Erica said.

"Wait, what do you mean feed on humans?" Isaac asked, completely interrupting his pack mate. The rest of the group seemed content to as well, and she once again crossed her arms and pouted. It was very unusual now days to be ignored.

"Strix get their nutrients from human blood." Mel explained.

"So like vampires?" Boyd chipped in. The brunette gave a small smile and nodded.

"Like Twilight?" Erica contributed.

"FUCKING DAMMIT!" The female alpha yelled, causing the others to jump. She turned to Sapphire. "Why do they always say twilight? Does no one read Stoker anymore? Is that literally the only reference people think of?"

"Guess so." The blue haired girl said with a slight smile. It took a lot to get her leader riled up, but this was one of her sore subjects. She absolutely hated the trouble that book had caused, and honestly the blue haired girl found the reactions fairly amusing. It was one of the only times she would let herself go. Mel remembered what she was doing and wanted to kick herself. Everything in her being wanted to just shrink away and disappear in the floor. But she couldn't. Such submissive signs were unbecoming of an alpha. Showed too much weakness.

"Sorry about that." She said sheepishly, allowing only her tone to display her contrition. And even that was subdued a bit. "That book has actually created so many nightmares for me." After a quick breath she launched back into her lecture. She explained about the creatures, detailing how they got new members, their habits, and their strengths. A slight look of fear passed through the younger pack's eyes. The creatures were cunning, strong, fast. Every bit as lethal as the kanima.

"So does holy water and sunlight kill it then?" Isaac ventured. He caught the slight snicker of his leader. Mel looked at him, the most serious gleam in her eye.

"Those things are a myth. Garlic, sunlight, holy water, silver. All those things were just old wives tales humans made up to make them feel safer. Only one thing hurts those bastards." She grew her nail, and gave a tiny nick to her arm. Holding it up, she showed them the tiny red droplets that fell from her already healing flesh. "This."

"What?" The question escaped from all three at the same moment.

"It's actually a rather strange sense of poetic justice. The creatures fill us with such terror that even the most restrained wolf kicks into just basic instinct. We are their only weakness. They require blood for sustenance, and in a bizarre twist our tainted blood is the perfect weapon. It's almost like an acid to them. Throw it on their skin and watch it burn. The more powerful the wolf, the stronger the acid. I can't tell you why, maybe God just has a rather strong sense of irony."

"So why do you need help?" Boyd couldn't help but muse. A slightly dark look passed across her face.

"Because it works the other way too. The stronger they are, the less the blood affects them. The more power they get, the stronger the wolf's blood has to be." Though she hated to dig into such a painful past, it was time to let them know the current danger. "Strix get stronger the older they get, the more people they feed off of. There was a small swarm around the area that we lived."

"What?" Derek broke his silence. Mel held up her hand for quiet, nowhere near finished with the distressing revelations.

"It was contained. My father had been hunting the things since before I was born. He took out a few every year, but could never find the creator. Still, the swarm kept a really low profile. They were scared of my father and he kept them in check. To make a long story short, some crap went down about six years ago and my mother was killed. And…Well…" For the first time she began to hesitate.

"Losing his mate weakened his power." Derek finished for her. She nodded, appreciated not having to say it.

"He was still strong mind you, just not as strong. He still hunted. They kept a low profile, so we didn't notice anything was wrong. We had no clue they were building an army. Sneaking across state lines to snatch people up. They were very careful. Until one night they attacked." A sarcastic laugh escaped her lips. "It takes about a year to get a new Strix. Only one in three attempts even makes it that far. It seemed impossible for them to have such an army. I already had my pack by then. But there were too many of them. We were too young." Derek was shocked by the amount of emotion flooding across the girl's face. She had been so calm and collected. But now her lip quivered slightly, and her eyebrow twitched. Subtle changes that most wouldn't notice. To his senses though, they were like a bomb going off next to him.

"What do you want?" Derek asked. The slightly soft tone surprised his pack. Mel looked him in the eye.

"I don't see what your feud has to do with us." Erica said, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. Turquoise eyes shifted to the girl.

"Everything." Mel answered, slight exhaustion creeping into her voice. "Almost since the beginning of time, we have been enemies. We hunt Strix to protect our territories, to keep innocents from being killed. But they hunt us as well. We are their weakness. The only thing that can stop them. And that frightens them. Makes them very efficient hunters. At their peak in ancient times they almost hunted us to extinction. My father only took over our territory after that swarm had slaughtered the small pack that had lived there. They weren't even a threat, but the Strix don't want us to exist. A werewolf will chose to stop the process rather than just killing the Strix. But a Strix will kill an infant without a second thought. That's why they are coming here."

"YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE?" Erica screeched accusingly. Another glare from her leader silenced her. Derek looked back at the newcomers. He had never dealt with the creatures, but plenty of family records let him understand they would have been in danger regardless of this new pack's movements.

"Strix, especially a strong swarm, seek out and hunt our kind. We would have been found eventually." He explained. Mel shot a grateful look at him, happy he knew not to blame them.

"We've been running for months, trying to shore up enough defenses to at least put up some resistance." She said, still slightly defensive. "Apparently they had been exterminating packs for well over two years. We were just their last target. We need your pack if there is any hope of stopping this. "

"What do you propose?" The question caught her off guard. Everything had been going wrong for so long; it surprised her that her subconscious had already expected this to end in failure. For the first time in months, the heavy burden seemed to lighten slightly.

"Well, we don't really have everything panned out yet. It might be helpful to have a bit of a brainstorming session." She said quickly. The two girls next to her perked up, staring at the girl. They hadn't heard that tone of voice from her in over a year. Gone was the usual weariness and despair. She sounded…almost happy.

"What, you came here without a plan. And now-"

"About how much time do we have?" Derek interrupted his female beta's attempt at bitching.

"We lost them changing states, but I think they may have a scout down here in as little as a month." Mel answered, ignoring the blond. She was very young, and very riled up about intruding females being in her home. The female alpha understood this, and that was why she did not seek retribution for the many instances of insubordination the girl had committed.

"That's not a lot of time for any serious power boost." Derek said thoughtfully. The two discussed the predicament, seemingly oblivious to their betas. Without a word, Sapphire began to dig through the small backpack she had placed on the floor. After a moment, she withdrew a small leather bound book. The pages seemed to fly as she looked, searching for something.

"Maybe some sort of coalition. Though I'm not sure exactly how that would work. I know neither of us would want to relinquish control of our packs. And that could possibly just make us weaker." Mel prompted, hoping he could fill in a few blanks.

"Why don't you guys mate?" Sapphire chipped in softly. So soft had the ears not belonged to werewolves, they would have missed it. The room went silent. All eyes were on her, except Ruby's. The redhead had her head down, shoulders shaking in silent laughs. The blue haired beta looked at her leader, and cocked an eyebrow at the look of shock. "Wasn't that the original plan?" Mel face palmed, shaking her head. Looking up, she saw the looks the other pack was giving her. Eyes went wide in panic and she frantically waved her hands in protest.

"No that's not what she meant!" She practically shouted. She shot a glare at the other girl for putting her in such a conundrum. "It was a plan we had thought up months ago. A plan that died with Denver." A trace of sadness had seeped back into her voice.

"But it's still a good plan. Maybe even better now." Sapphire pushed, not willing to abandon what may be their best hope. Maybe their only hope. She reached out, offering the book to Derek. He looked at her a moment before taking it. Without waiting for his reaction, she continued. "We know our blood can hurt or even kill them, but we have to be the stronger ones for it to work. Sure anyone of us could take out the servants, but what about any of those that aren't new? What about the father? Don't get me wrong, Denver was a great guy. You two would probably have made a formidable pair. But don't discount the candidate in front of you. He's practically a blessing. Mr. Hale here is a born wolf. An Alpha. Who knows the kind of power that type of bond would give you two?" Mel looked at the normally quiet girl. Every fiber of her being wanted to melt into the floor, away from the humiliation. Anger and embarrassment flooded through her mind. Those thoughts were quickly swept away as random memories of Sapphire took their place. The girl pouring through books until well after dawn. Refusing to sleep until her body collapsed from exhaustion. Arm broken and ribs cracked, but still dragging her sister away from the slaughterhouse. Ignoring her bodies limits to play nurse to the injured pack members. Mel knew if she was that adamant about the plan, putting her leader into such a scenario, it was only because she felt there was no other way. But they just couldn't do that. They couldn't barge in to another pack's territory and demand such a permanent bond.

"Sapphire, we can't just…." Her attempts at explanation were halted by the slamming of the book. She caught Ruby's slight cringe out of the corner of her eye, and was impressed she was able to hide her own. How the hell could a few pieces of paper and thin strips of leather make that noise? Forcing herself to look at the other alpha, regret instantly filled her heart. His eyes were hard as he looked back at her. She shouldn't have come here, or at least should have left the others at home. He had humored them in their plea, but Sapphire had pushed too far. Asking for something so powerful and risky while everyone was still sizing the other up. As her alpha, Mel was obliged to take responsibility. She only hoped an apology would be enough for his pound of flesh.

"Let's do this." Once more the room was silent, this time all eyes on the male alpha.

"Excuse me?" Mel squeaked, not quite sure she had heard right.

"I accept." Derek confirmed, handing the book back to Sapphire. Mel felt her jaw drop. Averting her eyes from the source of her shock, she noticed hers wasn't the only one. All three of his pack shared her look, while Ruby and Sapphire smiled. Erica was the first to break out of the trance.

"So what, are you guys gonna just screw right now on the floor?" Her voice was dripping with condescension.

"Of course not." He answered, not even bothering to look at her. His eyes stayed on the girl in front of him as he continued to speak. "Contrary to how humans use it, mating isn't some slang term for fucking. At least not to us. Mating is our equivalent of marriage. Just a lot more permanent."

"How the hell do you do that?" Isaac piped up, curiosity peaked.

"A pair consummates the relationship under the full moon." His alpha replied. Boyd noticed the look of confusion on his brother's face.

"It means to have sex." He whispered leaning in. Unnecessary precautions as the entire room heard anyway. Mel could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks, growing worse when one of the betas explained the definition of consummate.

"Wait, how in control are your betas?" Sapphire threw the question out, and Mel was more than grateful for the distraction. A thoughtful look crossed Derek's face.

"Isaac has it down, but the other two still need to be restrained." He said.

"The full moon's tomorrow. Nowhere near enough time to get them ready." Sapphire thought out loud.

"Tommorrow?" Mel felt her voice break. Sapphire looked at her.

"Yeah. The longer a pair is together, the stronger the bond and the power boost. You need to do this quickly. The scout could be here before the next full moon." She said to her leader, before turning back to Derek. She looked him in the eye as she spoke. They were to be family, so the formality could be dropped. "If this is where you usually restrain them, then you and Mel can't mate here. The pheromones would drive them crazy and just exacerbate their aggression. "

"They could do it at our house." Ruby jumped in. The room's eyes shifted to her. "It's really safe and secure. Hunters won't know to look for you there, so there's no chance of interruption. The stars shine a lot out there too, so you could get the full effects of the moon."

"We still have to deal with Boyd and Erica." Derek reminded them. Ruby waved him off, her own traces of submission gone. He was practically a brother now.

"Me and Sapphire can bring the rest of the pack to help watch them. Not counting Mel there's 5 of us. It'll be no problem." She said with a smile. Sapphire spoke again, and the three started making plans, with Isaac occasionally chipping in. Mel slumped her shoulders and looked at the floor. Very unbecoming behavior for an Alpha, but right now she couldn't give a damn. It was beyond mortifying having everyone calmly discussing plans for her sex life. Without her.

* * *

I tried to imitate the flow of the show, seriousness speckled with random hilarity. Hopefully my story does it justice. Thanks for taking the time out to read. Leave a comment if you like, and see you next time.


	2. The mating

Mel stormed into the house, nostrils flaring. Her normally quiet footsteps echoed loudly against the hardwood floor. Every movement filled with anger. She reached the gigantic living room, where the rest of the pack quietly sat. Seeing them produced an instant calming effect. As usual. Being around her siblings always soothed her frail nerves. Provided they weren't the cause of her frustration. Saint typed nonchalantly on his laptop. Curious but willing to wait for answers. Their youngest sister Zen sat cross legged on the couch, reading one of her novels. From the looks of the cover, she was back in her romance stage. Mel couldn't help but blush at the sight of the embracing couple. Sensing the spike in heart rate, she pulled her nose out of the book and looked at the older girl. She raised her eyebrows, signaling her question.

"Where's Hana?" Mel asked, thinking of the first thing that came to mind.

"Apparently there was a bit of wolfsbane on the edge of the property. Guess which of our often unlucky sisters found it?" Zen answered. Concern flickered in Mel's eyes.

"Crap, is she all right?" No longer needing to force a distraction. The younger girl gave a smile and quick node.

"It wasn't bad. Her body is taking care of it, she's just really tired. Went to sleep about two hours ago. She'll be good as new in the morning. Well, later morning." Zen laughed glancing at the clock on the wall. It was already 2 A.M. Mel gave a sigh of relief, glad this day wasn't going to get worse. Other footsteps echoed down the hall, stopping behind her. Zen looked over to her other sisters. She looked at Sapphire. "She's in your room recuperating." The other girl nodded and raced upstairs to watch over her most precious pack member.

"Well this day just got more interesting." Ruby quipped. Zen looked up at her other sister.

"Speaking of that, how did the meeting go? You guys figure out a plan?" She ventured hopefully. For months, she had been the one Mel leaned on. The only one she could allow displays of so called weakness. The others wouldn't turn on her; she just didn't want to worry them. Zen gave her alpha an encouraging smile. She was one of the most perceptive at reading emotions, far better at it then her older sisters. Which is why Mel allowed her in to the private world of pain and worry. Why try to hide what was going to be seen anyway?

"Actually we did." Ruby answered, stepping around the brunette and plopping on the other couch. The flurry of tapping halted, meaning Saint was no longer typing onto his computer. Even though his eyes never left the screen, it was obvious where his attention lay.

"Cool. What was it?" Zen was excited. Finally, a ray of hope was shining. No matter how small. Yet the obvious anger at her leader's entrance was unexpected. If everything had gone so well, why was she reacting like that?

"Tonight we're gonna watch over his betas while him and Mel mate." She said intentionally keeping her tone even. Still, the humor couldn't be entirely contained. Mel glared at the girl. A look that was promptly ignored.

"Oh." Zen replied, turning back to her book.

"Ok, everyone you have a big day later on. Time for bed." Mel announced. Groans echoed in the room, but all complied. Ruby and Zen were plodding up the stairs as Saint closed down his computer. Folding the computer, he got up from the recliner. Walking towards the stairs, he halted right next to her.

"Sounds more like you have a big day." He chuckled. His laughter only increased at the low growl rumbling in her chest. With that, he went up to his room, leaving the girl blushing almost painfully.

* * *

"Here." Mel said, handing the thick pile of chains to Zen. The girl's long black hair was tied in a ponytail. Trying to keep it from getting in the way. Ruby had promised they would watch Derek's pack. Wanting to minimize possible damage, Sapphire insisted on bringing their own restraining equipment. Having had so many young werewolves in the house, the list was rather extensive.

"So what exactly is going on tonight? Sapphire said something about watching that other alpha's pack. " Hana said grabbing another heavy box.

"Him and Mel are gonna mate tonight." The youngest member replied bluntly. For just an instant, Hana's eyes went wide. It dropped quickly when she noticed her alpha's rigid stance. Zen was the therapist. She was the brick wall that pretended to never see her alpha falter. Still, the new revelation was a bit too much of a shock to the system.

"You sure you're ok to do this?" Mel asked, taking the box out of her hands. Hana rolled her eyes and grabbed another box, the two of them walking out to the car.

"I'm fine. Ready to give 110%." She joked putting the box in. The corners of Mel's lips turned up in a faint smile, before loading up her own cargo. Hana looked at the practically full back. She threw a glance at the other girl. "You really think we are gonna need all this?"

"Only one of the three is in control, and apparently the last time they were chained up, they broke the equipment." Mel answered, eliciting an understanding nod from the other girl. They walked back inside to get whatever else Sapphire had dictated might be needed. Had to hand it to the girl, she was very thorough. Thought through every possibility. Which is why Mel was trusting her in this decision. Hopefully the same rigorous planning had been applied, and not just some battle fatigue induced mistake. The girl shook the thought from her mind, knowing Sapphire would never do something like that. She grabbed one of the last boxes and started walking back to the car. Only to have her path blocked. The smirk was wide on Ruby's face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ruby inquired.

"Getting ready to set things up for Derek's pack?" The answer fell from her lips, sounding more of a question than she would have liked. The smirk grew wider as Ruby snatched the box away.

"No you're not. **We** are going to set things up. **You** are going to stay here and get ready for your date." She said with the widest smile possible.

"It's not a date." Mel huffed annoyed.

"Oh honey, giving it up without even going on a date. Tsk, you don't want to get a reputation as a slut do you?" Ruby said with a laugh, turning and walking away quickly. Leaving the other girl to stare after her. "I also got you a present. It's on your bed!" The redhead's shout echoed into the space just before the door slammed. A key turned in the lock, signaling to Mel she was already being abandoned. With a sigh, she wandered up the stairs.

"Oh fuck no." Mel hissed as she caught sight of the abomination on top of her bed. A blue silk nightie. Snatching the article off the bed, she glared at it. Dark blue lace adorned the cups, but the material was so sheer it would hide nothing. Looking back at the bed, she noticed the lace panties the teddy had been hiding. Naturally they were black. She grabbed it, then threw both articles into her closet. She picked up one of her own outfits and went to take a shower. Plotting about all the ways she was going to kill her sister when she got back.

* * *

"Ok, so you get some sort of power boost through this?" Boyd asked. He was curious to learn all about his new culture, especially this new tidbit.

"Yeah. In our kind, bonds mean power. And this is one of the most powerful." Derek responded.

"I looked through that book the blue haired girl had last night and it said something about the bonded pair being together for life."

"Werewolves mate for life. Only taking another if their partner dies." The alpha was about to turn away when he noticed the reluctance on the other's face. "Something wrong?"

"Well, the notes said that it's a very rare bond. I don't understand how it can make you so powerful, yet so many avoid it." He tried to phrase his thoughts correctly. Derek looked at the guy, impressed by his observations. He would definitely be one hell of a wolf. Once he got control of course.

"I'll let you in on the big secret. It's a powerful bond, but it is also one of the riskiest. Only those that are really in love will chance it. But they are doing it more as a commitment than for power." He turned to get back to the preparations. Most of their restraints had been damaged and he needed to see what could be scrounged up.

"But if you're just using it for the power, isn't that kind of cheating?" Boyd couldn't stop the question from spilling out. The other guy turned back and looked at him.

"Humans have been pairing up for power for centuries." He said with a smirk. Before another word was said, heavy footsteps pounded on the staircase. All four hid behind something, ready to pounce at the first sign of the intruders. The air was thick with tension as the footsteps grew closer.

"You guys should really get a lock or something." The familiar voice called down, and the tension faded. Almost like it had never been. All in hiding crept out to meet the visitors.

"The least you could do is knock." Isaac laughed as the redhead walked down, carrying a box. He looked on curiously as Sapphire, Hana, Zen, and Saint followed behind. Each one was loaded with cargo, Saint carrying two large boxes stacked on top of each other. "That's a bunch of crap you got there."

"I like to be prepared." Sapphire said, directing the others on where to place the boxes. She glanced around, sizing up the spot. Picking what might be the best places to hold two out of their mind wolves. Saint set the two boxes down, and straightened up. Running his fingers through short spiked silver white hair.

"Well aren't you a tasty little morsel." Erica fawned, walking over to the new male. He was tall, with flawless fair skin and hazel eyes. Muscles rippled beneath his cloths. She ran a finger down his arm, smiling seductively.

"Honey, you're really barking up the wrong tree." He answered. Looking past her, he threw a wink at Isaac. Both were taken aback as he turned to speak with his sisters.

"So, you want to introduce me to your friends?" Derek interrupted the comical scene. Even he had to admit the look on Erica's face was priceless. Sapphire paid no attention, still focusing on what would work best. Ruby stepped over to him.

"Sorry, forgot our manners for a moment." She pointed out the members as she spoke. "That's Hana, Zen, and Saint."

"Saint?" Derek cocked an eyebrow at the unusual name. The guy stepped forward.

"It's a nickname. Real name is Louis. You know, like St. Louis. Their idea of a joke." He answered, gesturing to his sisters.

"I have a feeling I'm missing some vital information for that to make sense." The alpha guessed. Saint nodded, a quick flash of sadness passing through his face. He locked eyes with the shorter male.

"Yup. A really big piece. But I think we are gonna save the interview until tomorrow." He said.

"Tomorrow?" The cocky smile adorning the tall male's face would have made Derek proud.

"We're family then." Saint laughed moving back to help with the set up.

"Speaking of family, where is your alpha?" Boyd inquired.

"Our fearless leader is at home getting ready for the big night." Ruby said with a laugh.

It took almost an hour to get everything set up the way Sapphire wanted it. She was very particular and it didn't take long for Derek's pack to see why she was second in command of her own. Ruby, Zen, Hana, and Saint raced back and forth, following her instructions. Two of the strongest pillars had been selected. Thick chain wrapped around each. Two choke collars were attached to the thickest chains. Saint tugged at both, then gave a nod. Sapphire grabbed Boyd and Erica, pulled them to the area. With a snap of the fingers, the others went to work. Wrists were bound with the metal, and collars clipped tightly around throats.

"What the hell are you doing?" Erica practically shouted, straining at the metal holding her in place.

"Good. Keep it up." Sapphire said, watching her move. The gaze was intense, and she jotted down a few notes in the spiral she had been holding. The blond stopped and looked at the other girl. The blue haired beta sighed. "This is the only way to test if they will work tonight. Speaking of tonight. Ruby." Sapphire called her sister's name again, finally eliciting a response. She had been so wrapped up in watching the blond struggle, she had forgotten about everything else. With a nod she stepped away from the chains and wandered over to Derek.

"Phone please." She said holding out her hand. Derek gave her a confused look. She returned an impatient one. They were locked in a standoff, and he got the distinct impression she wasn't going to back down. With a sigh, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone. Ruby snatched it out of his hand with a quick thanks. Her fingers were a flurry of movement as she typed something in. After a few minutes, she handed it back. "There. Now you have all our numbers, and I took the liberty of putting our house on your map. That's some pretty sensitive info there so try not to lose it."

Derek nodded and slipped the phone back into his pocket. It was close to sunset, and it would probably be a good idea to head out. Get this done with as quickly as possible and get back to help keep his betas restrained. Checking to make sure he had his keys, he walked towards the stairs.

"Hey Derek!" Saint called. Derek looked back. Ruby had wandered to her pack sibling's side, and the two were staring at him. He momentarily wandered if he should cringe at the sudden gleeful smile on the betas' faces. Especially when the grin widened as their eyes dipped to his crotch. "Please try not to break our sister." They said in unison. The room exploded in silent giggles and scoffs. Shaking his head, the alpha raced up the stairs. Eager to get away from the heckling.

* * *

"Under a pale blue sky, you never felt so cold. Another sleepless night. How could you ever let go?" Mel sang, enjoying the feel of hot water sliding down her skin. As per habit, her mp3 was hooked into one of several speakers throughout the house. However, she made a point to crank up the volume and made no attempts to stifle her singing. With a pack of five betas, not to mention her grandfather, alone time was a luxury seldom given. This was probably the only time in years she could just enjoy singing in the shower without disturbing anyone. After almost an hour, the water temperature began to drop. She turned off the shower, and dried off with one of the nice fluffy towels her grandfather insisted on getting. Bits of lint always stuck to the user's skin, but the wonderful feeling of having such softness rub against one's flesh made the minor inconvenience worth it. Feeling content and clean, she took her time dressing. Then moved on to brushing her teeth. The sweet mint taste was very strong, even after she rinsed the gel out. Snatching her mp3 from the speaker, she went downstairs. Just as she reached the foot of the staircase, she heard the familiar song playing from her phone. A text. But the object was nowhere to be found. Locking onto the sound, she discovered it buried in the couch cushions. The irritating object was unlocked, revealing a text from Sapphire. Reading the update her second in command had sent, she jumped when the song played again. This time, the text was from Ruby.

_He just left. You have to tell us how it goes tomorrow. Me and Saint have a bet. Saint says you'll probably be fine. My money is on him being big enough to break you. We can buy something for your soreness in the morning. Luv ya. _

Mel blushed at the bluntness, her happy mood now soured. Enjoying her time of privacy, she had forgotten the reason why she was getting it. The reminder of the alpha male brought a scowl to her face. But it was more to do with the situation than him. With a sigh, she forced all unpleasant thoughts away. The last time she hesitated, it cost one pack member his life, and damn near cost another two theirs. She couldn't afford that mistake again. Even if it meant binding herself to a stranger. Moving to one of the other stereo systems, she hooked her mp3 up. He would be here in half an hour tops. This was shaping up to be one of the most awkward nights of her life, and she needed to relax enough to forget about what was to come. She turned on her favorite playlist and let herself sink into the music. Moving her body to the intro, belting out the words as they played. "You can't quit until you try. You can't live until you die. You can't learn to tell the truth until you learn to lie!" Immersing herself in the song was the only thing keeping her from bolting out the door and making a break for the woods.

* * *

Music blasted from the stereo, drowning out the sound of the engine. It was some old rock song, but Derek paid little attention. His mind drifted between the music, occasional glance at the map, and thoughts that alternated between pleasant and rage inducing. He tried to keep his mind on how much this would help his pack. The insane power boost he was going to get. But dark memories kept assaulting his mind, flooding all trains of thought with reminisce of the past. Her. The woman who could no longer remember her natural hair color. The woman with one of the most dazzling smiles. Beautiful. Seductive. Sociopathic. Seduced him, and made him feel love and loved. Tricked him into her bed, then used her new found knowledge to destroy his family. Pulled the rug out from under him in the cruelest way possible. No trace of remorse to the destruction she rained down on a 15 year old. The hopefully rotting in hell bitch of a hunter Kate. But it wasn't just the immediate damage. The sudden loss of family and home that caused his bitterness. It was the far more reaching implications that succeeded in stealing whatever had remained. The only other true survivor had been his sister. They had always been close. That whore even managed to destroy that bond. Subdued by guilt in the role he played in the fire, Derek had never told admitted his relationship. Just carried the knowledge inside, allowing it to fester. Worry constantly lit her eyes as she felt him pull away. She had always been his emotional outlet, but she probably assumed he was in mourning and just needed time to process everything. At first, she had been content to move them out of state. Salvage what was left of their family and try to start over. But he hadn't let them. He was always a popular kid, especially with the ladies. One of the biggest players Beacon Heights had ever seen. At his new school, he made no attempts at friendship. Simply sat alone, away from the others. A lot of the female students swooned at the handsome brooding new kid, but he rejected every single one. The thought of touching another human after her sickened him.

Even years later the idea produced occasional knots in his stomach. And that was one of the main reasons he had remained celibate these past six years. Erica had made a few attempts at seduction, each one being rebuffed. After the fourth attempt, he finally sat her down for a long overdue talk. It was a long and awkward explanation on why an alpha did not casually screw one of their betas. For morale reasons, he chose not to elaborate that taking a mate was fine, but he had no interest in that level of commitment to her. A long frustrated sigh escaped his lips. His mind was 100% dead set against any serious sexual contact. But his body never seemed to get the memo. Six long years of fighting powerful and frustrating urges. Self-gratifying when they became too painful to bear. He turned down a street, saw a tiny box in the distance. The house where his new mate waited. _The universe always balances things out._ The thought drifted into his mind. A saying his mother was fond of. It brought a small smile to his face. For a moment, he indulged in the idea of what his "balance" would be. He fell in love with something truly corrupted, and lost every bit of flesh and blood in the crossfire. Gone were the hugs and smiles. Gone was the comfort of his childhood home. Hell, even he had technically died in that fire. The person he became bore no resemblance to the one he was. And in exchange, the universe dumps Mel in his lap. She was a fellow wolf, and as she would be bound to him after tonight, would never betray him. In a way, she was truly a safe partner. He scoffed at the thought. In exchange for everything he once was, he gets a one night stand.

He pulled up to the house, just as the sun was dipping below the horizon. It was a rather magnificent structure. Two stories, with a wide porch in front. A twinge of sadness stirred in his heart. It was very similar to how his home had once been. Pushing the thoughts aside, he turned off the car and got out. Closing the door, he looked into the rear view mirror. Took a moment to fix his hair and check his teeth. Then practiced his sexy smirk that had melted a hundred girl's hearts. Satisfied, he straightened out his leather jacket, and walked confidently to the house. The music that had drifted from the house vanished the moment he stepped onto the porch. He pressed the doorbell, and heard the chime echo throughout the house. He was a guest after all, and it would be much too rude to simply barge in. Footsteps approached and for a moment he wondered what would be on the other side. Erica had favored impossibly short skirts and deep cleavage blouses during her attempts. The last time, the one that prompted the talk, rose petals had actually been sprinkled in a trail. Would similar preparations have been made? The door opened jarring him from the thoughts. Mel stood in the doorway, and for a brief moment, a bit of disappointment welled up. She wore loose black gym shorts and a dark green t-shirt. The shirt had a figure in a full red body suit and mask, staring out into the world. Above the picture, the word _Deadpool_ was written in black. The disappointment vanished on a second less cursory look of his companion. Not a trace of makeup adorned her face, but still she was exceptionally beautiful. Flawless fair skin with bright turquoise eyes and a beaming smile. Though her clothes were old and tomboyish, they couldn't hide the figure within. Long toned legs climbed up to barely concealed hips. His eyes rose further and settled on the two perky mounds that seemed to strain against the slightly fraying fabric.

"He's one of my favorite comic book characters." Mel said, pulling him out of his reverie. "I noticed you checking out my shirt." A slightly uncertain look was on her face as the words left her lips. The innocence in her assumption brought a small smile to his face. It was almost cute.

"Is that so?" He leaned against the doorframe and gave her his famous sexy smirk. It kept him out of trouble so many times. Female teachers giving him a pass on infractions, girls forgiving him for his wandering ways, even the cop allowing herself to be charmed so they could get Isaac. Perhaps it was time he used it to get into a little trouble. He had no problem understanding their pairing was one of necessity. Of convenience. But just because they weren't actual lovers, didn't mean he couldn't rock her world. She looked at him a moment, a strangely adorable awkward smile on her face.

"So." He leaned in slightly closer. "Are you gonna invite me in?"

"Ah, sure." She answered, stepping aside to let him pass. He walked through the threshold of her home. She turned and led him into the house. He glanced over her figure, admiring the curves. The scent of water and light flora soap drifted off of her. Her hair was still a bit damp, probably stepped out of the shower a few minutes before. For once in his life, Derek actually felt a bit self-conscious. Considering he had just spent a good part of the last hour moving around heavy boxes, beads of sweat had rebelliously latched onto his shirt. "You can take your jacket off if you're too hot." Her words increased the feelings of self-consciousness. He did not enjoy the sensation.

He found distraction by examining the place. A few decorations adorned the light blue grey walls. Paintings, mirrors, sketches. A large place, but its simplicity gave it a nice homey feel. Very reminiscent of his own. Her bare feet made no noise as she walked across the dark hardwood floor. He tossed his jacket on one of the couches, briefly wondered if they would do the coupling here. She turned to him, eyes lowered.

"Would you like a drink or something?"

"I'm good." He purred, stepping closer to her, tone low and soft. She took a half step back, and he couldn't suppress the light chuckle at her skittishness. What had happened to the ultra-confident alpha he had met yesterday? So sure of herself she barged into a strange pack's den to broker a deal. Taken his hand to calm him when his fight or flight mode was almost turned on Erica. Now she couldn't look him in the eye, kept a bit of distance. Acting like a subservient beta. She bit the corner of her lip nervously. For a moment, he questioned how he could have missed how attractive she was.

"Follow me." She said quickly, turning and practically running up the stairs. Almost like she was fleeing. He followed swiftly, in pursuit of his escaping prey. They passed by so many doors, until she practically jumped into one. He had the distinct impression of her wanting to slam it behind her. Rather than waiting to see if his gut was right, he followed her in. The room was spacious, a king sized bed dominated the back area. He found her sitting atop the dark blue comforter. Feet dangling off the edge of the bed, eyes glued to the floor. He looked around the room. Photographs and artwork adorned the walls. Without a word, he sat down next to her. Their thighs touched, and she hopped off the bed. Mel walked to her desk.

"You mind if I listen to music?" She asked, keeping her eyes focused on the stereo in front of her. He gave his approval. Sapphire's mp3 was already plugged in. Probably forgot it when she practiced her dance the other day. They had similar taste in music, so Mel opted not to retrieve her own. Flipping through, she settled on a playlist. As the music started, she went back to the bed. Sitting as far away from him as she could manage. Swaying slightly as she lost herself in the music, she almost succeeded in forgetting about her guest. Almost. Despite knowing the necessity of what was to come, she didn't want to think about it. She clenched her eyes shut. Derek took his boots and socks off, pushing them under the bed. Trying to get comfortable. It looked like he might be in for a bit of a wait.

"So take your hand in mind, it's ours tonight. This is a rebel love song." She sang under her breath. Feeling somewhat relaxed, she made the mistake of opening her eyes. He was looking at her curiously. The thought hit her that the song could be considered romantic. A little weird for their present circumstance. She jumped up and pressed next. She was so nervous her fingers fumbled and she accidently fast-forwarded to midway through the next song.

_ "This is our fate. I'm yours." _The sound drifted over the room. A blush creeping across her face, she fumbled to change it. Made the same mistake.

_ "Crazy on you. I wanna go crazy crazy on you." _Mel growled at the sound system. This was not the playlist she had picked. She disconnected the mp3 and flipped it over, revealing the carved R in the corner. Ruby's music player. The two were exact duplicates, except for the different initials carved in them. There was no reason for it to be in her room, let alone plugged in. More than likely another one of Ruby's ideas. Mel dropped it on the desk.

"Well it seems even my trusty music player has chosen to add to my humiliation." She said with a laugh as she dropped once more on the corner of the bed. She looked over at Derek, only to find him several feet closer. She tried to put more distance between them, and felt herself falling off the bed. He caught her arm and pulled her back up. And closer to him. She felt the rough material of his jeans on the skin of her thigh as he tightly held her arm. Pale green eyes gazed intently into her own, and it took all she had not to turn away. She was an alpha damn it, and she needed to start acting like it.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked, pulling her somehow closer. He just kept staring, trying to figure out an answer.

"Doing what?"

"Moving away." He said bluntly, calling her on her tactics.

"In case you haven't noticed, this isn't exactly a normal social call." He seemed taken aback by her answer, letting go of her arm. For a moment, Mel thought he looked slightly offended, but pushed it aside. Even if he was, she was just being honest. "I've never done this kind of thing before and there isn't exactly werewolf mating for dummies."

Derek was a bit confused. He was not used to a female being unresponsive to his advances. He tried again, played up his charm. But the more he tried, the more she seemed shy away. Even now, her eyes gleamed with defiance rather than lust.

"So what do you want to do?" The question tumbled out and he wasn't exactly unhappy it had been. His usual play of charm and seduction didn't seem to have much of a chance of working. She cocked her head to the side, and nibbled at the corner of her lip. Something he was figuring out was a thinking gesture.

"I'd like to talk for a bit." She finally answered. "You know, just get a little more comfortable before we go to the physical stuff." Their eyes stayed locked and he moved slightly closer. Mel felt her heartbeat increase a bit. She realized she knew almost nothing about the man in her house. In her bedroom. All alone, with no one to call for help. She briefly wondered how used to being turned down he was. With his looks and how smooth he had been, probably not at all. Panic filled her and she racked her brains. Trying to remember her lessons. Did a mating count if it was rape?

"Sounds fair." He finally answered. The words broke the distressing thought spiral Mel had fallen into. He gave her a strange look and she was grateful he couldn't look in her brain. He would definitely be offended at being thought of as a rapist. They sat in silence, neither knowing how to start the conversation. Derek hunched over, arms on top of legs. Looking down, he noticed a rounded piece of metal. Something was oddly familiar, so he scooped it up. Examining the piece, a spike of anger shot through him. It was an old pendent. Uneven edges and a wolf in the center. Just like the one the Argent's wore. He had done a bit of research and the pendant was one all hunter families wore. All had the same basic shape, same wolf. But the second symbol varied from family to family. This one had a sword in place of the star.

"I hope your pack tortured the bastard who owned this." He growled.

"You really hate hunters." Mel answered. Genuine curiosity about the guy next to her peaked. It was normal for a wolf to hate hunters. But that level was a bit unusual.

"They are fucking evil, and I really hope the bastard this belonged to died a slow painful death."

"I hope you don't really feel that way." The softness in her voice startled him and he looked up.

"Why?" She grabbed the pendent from his open hand, allowing her fingers to graze against his palm. The first contact she had initiated all evening. He straightened up and looked into her eyes. The sorrow in them was overwhelming.

"Because its mine." A sad smile played across her lips. "A gift from my mother."

"Um, I didn't. I mean." He tried to speak, his normal eloquence faltering.

"It's fine." She said with a slightly less sad smile. "It was the old Romeo and Juliet joke. She was the daughter in a long line of hunters. Was tracking one of the many bad beasties. A lone Strix attacked. My dad saved her. Her family kept to the code, they only hunt the monsters. So instead of hunting him, she actually became his ally. Well one thing led to another, and here I am. Ta da." An obviously fake laugh followed her attempted joke. Derek could hear the pain. The grief. Her hand was still outstretched, the metal gleaming in the light. She stared at the trinket, almost like she was expecting it to vanish. He placed his hand on top. Felt the metal dig into his palm as he laced his fingers with hers. She threw him a tiny smile, appreciating the touch. It was soothing rather than sexual, and that was why she accepted it. He had asked a few questions to her pack. Found out her father was dead. And her orphan status was a bit recent. It would be best to change topics.

"So, when am I going to meet grandpa wolf?" He asked in an attempt to distract. She gave him a confused look, before a look of understanding lit in her eyes. A genuine smile lit her face.

"My pack lives with my grandpa. My **maternal** grandfather." She emphasized the word.

"Ah…" Once again he found himself speechless. She couldn't help but giggle.

"His family believes in the code. To scrap it is unthinkable. A blasphemy to hunting. He has nothing against werewolves, or anything else that isn't a killer. Which is why he had no problem when my parents married. Or when he helped to raise me. " He sat there for a moment, processing the situation. So many of the hunters he had dealt with were disgusting pieces of filth. Then again, any population is bound to have its dredges.

"So, when am I going to meet your hunter grandpa?" He rephrased the question.

"Well he went to one of those movie marathons they do at the old theater. So probably not until the morning."

"Ok. Wait." A very compromising thought occurred to him. A situation he really didn't want to deal with. "Does he suspect what we're doing?"

"Nah. He doesn't suspect anything." He breathed a sigh of relief. "He knows."

"What?" A slight look of panic flashed across his face. Almost as a reflex he dropped her hand. Moved away the tiniest bit. Mel laughed at the male alpha's reaction.

"A hunter has left the safety of his base on a full moon. And he isn't hunting." She smiled, thinking of the look on her grandfather's reaction when he was told of the plan. Muttered don't want to know then walked out of the room shaking his head.

"Uh…What's his thoughts? You know on this whole plan?" The jitters in his stomach were getting worse. He really had no desire to go head to head with a hunter related to his mate. That was a complete no win scenario. He would get badly hurt. Or less hurt but still have to deal with a pissed off female. His thoughts were interrupted as she continued the conversation.

"He says it's pretty smart. Proud of me for the sacrifice that I'm making."

"Sacrifice? I'm not bad at it." Derek said almost huffily. Sounding very insulted. Mel laughed at the slight pout on his face, shaking her head at his thought process.

"Not the sex itself. After. We met yesterday, and tomorrow we are going to be bound for life. Like an arranged marriage except death is literally the only way out."

"Oh."

"You still want to do this?" Mel asked, wanting to confirm. This was a big decision, and she knew they were rushing into it. But time was of the essence. If he answered no, they had just enough time to gather forces, maybe get a few more pack members if need be. Part of her was really hoping he would say no. Let her out of this entire nightmare.

"The answer is still yes." He replied, dashing her hopes. But a larger part of her was happy. Even though this was in fact a nightmare, it was still the best plan. It would keep her family safe, and if she had to be whored out in the process, so be it.

"So…Should we start?" She was taken aback by his reaction. Almost the moment the words were out of her mouth, he stood from the bed. In what had to be half a second his shirt was over his head and on the floor. Belt unbuckled and jeans already at ankles. She just looked at him. With a sheepish laugh, he sat down.

"That was a little too eager, wasn't it?" He looked at her.

"Just a little." He found himself laughing with her at the answer. It was kind of nice. She pushed his shoulder forward a little, and he felt fingertips tracing the pattern on his back. "Your triskele is beautiful. You mind?" She pulled her hand away a bit, realizing how rude she was. But the male alpha just laughed.

"Considering why I'm here, it would be a dick move not to let you." She smiled at his answer, touching the ink. "Do you have yours yet?"

"Yeah." Like the pendant was a sign of a hunter, the triskele was a custom in the wolf world. After maturity, a born wolf would have the symbol etched somewhere on their body. A constant reminder how fluid and fickle life could be. Like the pendent, it was a way to identify one of their own kind. He turned towards her. She pulled up the fabric on her left leg, revealing the spirals tattooed on her high upper thigh. Hidden from the world. It was his turn to examine, and a blush spread across her face as his fingers touched, so light it was like a feather. Her heart sped up as his fingers brushed gently against her skin. They were helping each other out. This mating was to form an alliance, was practically a business transaction. Still, he felt a sense of obligation. She was to be his permanently, and he wanted her to enjoy it. If all it took was taking things a little slow, he could do that. He brushed his palm against her thigh, caressing the fair skin. Out of his peripheral he saw the blush creep across her cheeks, and he could smell pheromones go crazy. The girl was aroused. Her heart was racing, but it was impossible to tell if it was from embarrassment or being turned on.

Leaning over, he placed a kiss on her racing pulse. His hand moved up her thigh, slipping beneath the material as he kissed her jaw line. His fingers wrapped around her hip and his thumb brushed against the fabric of her panties. She froze at the touch. He kissed her cheek before moving onto her lips, hoping to relax her. His other hand cupped her cheek, holding her in place as he assaulted her lips. Her rigid body loosened, and he took the opportunity to let his thumb explore. His years of experience worked in his favor, and he quickly found her most sensitive area. Her thighs parted as he played, and his lips moved back to her neck. Mel let out a small moan, and slammed her hand against her mouth. She felt so embarrassed. He moved back, and looked at her. Wondering why she was stifling her sounds of enjoyment. He mentally shrugged the thought away. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and gently pushed her down. Her eyes were nervous, but she made no attempts at resistance. He stepped out of his jeans as he crawled on top, his boxers the only article of clothing on his body.

He was on top of her, lips pressing hard to her own. A few whimpers escaped as he grinded into her. She felt every inch of hard muscle against her, including the hard length hidden just beneath his boxers. For a brief moment, she wondered what it was going to be like. Her thoughts where interrupted when his lips moved to her throat. He kept going down, kissing her chest and stomach through the fabric. As he moved down, his fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her shorts and panties. In one tug he had them on the floor. He pulled the shirt up a bit, and kissed the now revealed flesh. He lifted the shirt higher, mouth following the trail. His incredibly nibble fingers slipped under her and unhooked her bra. A low moan escaped as his mouth closed around one of her nipples. Her breathing hitched and all she could think of was how could anything feel so incredible. She felt the cold on her chest as the heat of his mouth vanished. He tugged at the shirt, pulling it over her head. He was less gentle with the bra, tearing it off. His lips crushed hers, silencing her attempts at protest.

"You ready?" She felt his breath waft across skin as he spoke into her ear. The air was thick with the scent of her arousal, juices dripping down her thighs. It was a very rhetorical question. Still, he waited for her nod of confirmation. He flipped her onto her stomach. Lifted her hips to give him easier access. A tingle went down her spine as he kissed her back. Satisfied that she was prepared, he allowed himself to spring out of the slit in his boxers. She buried her face in the pillow. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her onto his throbbing cock. Sinking into her passage.

"OW! Fuck! Fuck! STOP!" She screamed, every word punctuated by a smack on his thigh. He ignored the powerful sting in his leg. And the red handprint that appeared.

"What's wrong?"

"It fucking hurts is what's wrong." She bit his head off, not even trying to hide the growl. He started pulling out, eliciting a fresh hiss of pain from her. He stopped moving, not quite sure how to proceed. The metallic scent was overwhelming. Looking down, he saw the red droplets trickling down her thighs.

"You were a virgin?" The question slipped out before he could stop it.

"What the hell did you think I meant when I said I've never done this before?" Voice still gruff, but smoothing out as the pain slowly faded. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"Does that count?" He asked, finally breaking the stillness of the room. Mel felt very uncomfortable in the current position, unable to see her surroundings or partners body language. She also didn't like how exposed she was.

"I don't know." She admitted. Her father and grandfather had been very uncomfortable with the lessons involving sex, so had glossed over the topic. A lot. But something told her it hadn't. "I don't think so."

"Should I keep going then?"

"We already went this far." She replied with a slight chuckle. She felt him slip out entirely, then cried out in surprise as she was flipped onto her back.

"This position is supposed to be the best for the first time. Not as painful." He explained. She nodded. His gaze was too intense and she turned her head to stare at the lamp on her nightstand.

"Don't do that." He demanded, turning her head back. Her eyes flashed her confusion. "I don't want to feel like I'm raping you."

"Sorry." She mumbled. Their eyes locked. He held her gaze as he slipped back in. She grimaced as once again her walls were stretched. But it wasn't as bad as the first time. He waited for her body to adjust, then gave an experimental thrust. A gasp of pleasure escaped as he plunged into her. Pleased with her reaction, he began in earnest.

Mel gripped the sheets, knuckles turning white. Every thrust felt good. Really good. He definitely knew what he was doing. She bit her lip to stifle moans, trying focus on what was going to be happening these next few days. She hoped he would finish soon, completing their bond. It was so humiliating. Grabbing the sheets to keep her hands off his gorgeous body. Almost biting her lip off to keep from screaming his name. Maybe she wouldn't feel so awkward about her reactions if this had been a love mating. Or at least done with someone not a stranger. He gyrated his hips, and a fresh wave of pleasure crashed down on her. Mel cried out and grabbed his shoulders in response. Opening her eyes, she found him still looking at her. She dropped her hands back to the mattress, a deep blush on her face.

"S..S…So…Sorry." She stuttered, finding it difficult to talk with him still thrusting into her.

"Hold onto me if you want. I want you to enjoy this." He smirked, thrusting hard. She relaxed a tiny bit. Wrapped her arms around him. Her legs crossed over his hips, pulling him deeper inside. He picked up the pace. She seemed to be enjoying it much more. Maybe she just needed permission. He silently laughed at the thought. He soon grew distracted by the more appealing task of watching her reactions. She was drenched, her juices running down her thighs and into the mattress. Small moans escaped from her throat as he ravaged her.

"Derek." Mel panted softly as she felt him plunge deeper. Her body was overheating but right now all she cared about was the feel of him inside her. Her heels dug into his hips as she pulled his cock deeper inside. She begged him to go faster, feeling the heat build. He complied happily. Grabbing her hand, he intertwined their fingers, desperately craving the comfort of that tiny gesture. She smiled up at him. Their eyes stayed locked as he mercilessly pounded into her. The heat was building and it felt like she was on fire. She cried out in pleasure. Screamed his name to the heavens as she climaxed. He was a stranger and this was simply an alliance. But right now all she cared about was the crescendo of pleasure exploding throughout her body. He kept thrusting, drawing out the sensation as much as possible. When her cries died down, he finally allowed himself to join her. She felt the warmth of his seed as he released inside her.

Their breathing was ragged as they recuperated from the pairing. He nuzzled her shoulder, waiting for his body heat to return to normal. Mel stared at the ceiling. Their hands were still joined and she absentmindedly rubbed her thumb over his hand in small circles. She thought about the many discussions her pack had on sex. All the speculation and story swapping. Ruby detailing how awesome an orgasm was. How it rippled through your body, flooding it with pleasure until you couldn't take it anymore. Mel always thought it had to have been an exaggeration. Now she knew it wasn't.

"Um. Maybe we should do it again." She found herself saying. His head shot up from her shoulder, and he stared at her with customary overly intense gaze. She looked away, feeling self-conscious. She was about to retract her statement when he kissed her. Nipping her lip and forcing his tongue into her mouth. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"Yeah, we should probably make sure it worked." He grinned at her. His eyes flashed red, hers went green in response. Their beast sides emerged to join in the fun. Pulling out, he flipped her over to their first position. She was about to protest, remembering the pain it caused. "Trust me." He whispered in her ear. She tried to argue. Without warning he plunged in. Her words of protest were quickly replaced with a moan. Her eyes flashed green as the alpha claimed her. The light of the moon cascaded in through the window. Beaming down on the two now joined wolves.


	3. School days

Mel slide into the passenger seat and buckled up. Her car was in the shop, Sapphire's suburban had transported the pack, and grandpa's truck had taken him to the movies. Meaning if she wanted to help take care of her new pack members, she had to ride with him. He turned the radio on. Mel looked out the window as they drove, grateful for the music blasting in the car. She honestly couldn't think of anything to say. What were you supposed to say in that kind of situation? Good job. Maybe keep up the good work. They had sex several times, including when he joined her in the shower as she attempted to clean up. The memory pushed its way into her mind. The warm water cascading down her. Him just stepping in. Bending her over and coupling with her once again. She tried to keep her heart rate steady, fight the blush that was coming to the surface.

Derek glanced over at his new mate. Could hear the slight uptick in her heart beat. Hell, his heart was doing plenty of that. They were together multiple times, completely forgetting the concept of time. The girl was a damn firecracker. Worrying about how much time had passed, she had rushed to get cleaned up. Despite how quickly she warmed to his touches, the entire mating thing still seemed to freak her out. He figured it was going to be a one night stand, and he was going to make the most of it. That's why he followed her into the shower and took her once more. A smirk grew on his lips. She worked that beautiful body of hers amazingly. His little mate was quite the secret sex pot.

* * *

"Welcome home." Ruby called happily as the two walked down the stairs. She was a bit disappointed that they weren't holding hands or showing any sort of affection. Still, at least they walked side by side. It was something.

"What happened here?" Derek asked, glancing at the crumbled bodies of Erica and Boyd. Isaac, Saint, and Hana sat several feet away. They had scrounged up an old round table and sat around it playing cards. Apparently Saint had decided to bring his poker kit along. From the cans and boxes everywhere, they had also taken the liberty of bringing a stack of pizza and several cartons of soda.

"They got a little out of control and Saint had to calm them down." Isaac answered looking up from his hand. "Derek you should have seen it. One smack and Boyd was down for the count."

"You want to join us for a hand?" Saint offered the newcomers. Derek pulled up a couple seats. He sat next to Isaac. Mel chose to check in with her pack for a bit. She checked on Zen and Sapphire. Nothing much to report. Both doing well. She moved on to her other sister.

"So how's everything been?" Mel asked the redhead. The girl looked up from the magazine, and patted the seat beside her.

"Pretty uneventful. They got a little restless but Saint took care of it. Besides, I'm more interested in your evening." Ruby whispered conspiratorially. She leaned over and tugged the collar on Mel's shirt down. "Where's your mark?" Mel blushed at the question. When a pair mated, they would leave a bite mark to show their claim. It was the only wound that wouldn't heal. The body knowing its purpose. Ruby stretched the collar, checking all around the neck. Mel pushed her hands away.

"I…I asked him to put it where it wasn't going to be seen." Ruby bit her hand to stifle the laugh. Mel's blush deepened, regretting her answer. She jumped up and ran to the table. Away from her smirking sister. She stood next to Saint, looking down at him. After a few moments, he chuckled. Still laughing, he switched to the seat next to Derek. Mel sat in the now abandoned spot.

"Grandpa is probably gonna stop by in the morning to help us carry this stuff out." Mel announced, picking up a slice of pizza. She was ravenous. And eager to forget the previous conversation. "So what's the game?"

"I was thinking strip poker." Saint answered, eliciting a chuckle from Isaac. Mel smacked her beta's arm and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"3 kings." Derek smirked, laying down his hand. He reached over towards the large pile of chips, only to have another hand come down on the stack. Looking up, he saw the smile on Hana's face.

"Full house. Aces and 3 lovely ladies." She laughed throwing the cards down.

"6 hands in a row." He said in disbelief.

"This is why we don't let Hana play at home." Saint pouted.

"No that's the reason you don't let me play." Zen called, still not looking up from her book. Another romance novel. Mel saw the questioning look of Derek and Isaac. Taking pity, she decided to answer them.

" Zen can pick up on even the smallest signs of emotion. Hana hides hers well enough even Zen can't find them. Hence why at home, they normally don't play." She elaborated. "But I can't fault them. With the newbies out there really isn't much to do on guard duty."

"I know something you could do." Ruby chuckled, glancing up from the magazine again. Mel scowled at the girl. She just laughed louder. Putting the magazine down, she wandered over to the table. Draping her arm over the female alpha, a giant grin split her face. "Tell me, since you so rudely ran out on our earlier conversation, was that not the most awesome night in your 16 years of existence?" Mel focused on her cards, trying to fight the blush on her face.

"Wait, 16?" Derek interrupted.

"Yeah. She's 16. Same age as Sapphire and Ruby." Saint answered. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw the uncertain look on Derek's face.

"I think Derek here is just worried about the whole statutory rape thing." Isaac laughed, throwing his arm over his alpha's shoulder. Just like he saw the other pack behave. Derek looked at him and the beta withdrew his arm. "Or not." Yeah, the other pack was definitely much closer than theirs.

"Relax dude. It's not like any of us are going to run to the cops or anything." Saint laughed.

"Ok, can we please just get back to the game?" Mel interjected, not liking the subject matter. Taking pity, Saint pulled Ruby onto his lap.

"Let's get back then." He shuffled the deck.

* * *

"Gramps is here!" Zen called out, dropping her book. The others looked up at her. "I heard his brakes."

"Then we should probably get this stuff packed." Mel ordered. Everyone, including the now conscious Boyd, helped disassemble the chains and pack them away. Erica sat at the table, reading a random fashion magazine the redhead had brought. Derek had stared her down and growled when she refused to help. Mel just grabbed his hand and shook her head. Explained this was something everyone had to get used to. Just give her time. Erica had been surprised by how easy it had been to get him to back off. At random moments, she looked up from the magazine to the girl. She wore a pair of black gym shorts and a dark blue t-shirt with the word _Magic_ across the chest. Some emblem that looked like a tree was under the word. Such a geek shirt. Plain black sneakers with no makeup or jewelry of any kind. What did that girl have that she didn't? Of course she wasn't really interested in Derek. At least not anymore. She just didn't like the fact that he didn't look at her like the other guys did. Especially when she saw him giving that look to the new girl.

The stairs creaked a bit as someone walked down. Aside from the creak, there was hardly any sound at all. Someone was very light on their feet. Derek cringed a little, but seeing his mate relaxed calmed him. He signaled his pack to relax as well. The man walked down the stairs a few seconds later. Tall and lean, with short gray hair and a thick gray mustache. Mel and her pack smiled brightly at the intruder. Zen ran up and hugged the man.

"Did you go through another growth spurt when I was gone?" He laughed as he hugged the girl back. She had never had much family before, and had attached deeply to all members of her pack. After the hug, she went back to the stack of boxes waiting to be lugged away. He looked over at the table. Mel smiled brightly and went to give the old man her own hug. After a few moments, he looked down at his granddaughter. "So, am I going to meet our new family members?"

"Sure. Guys, this is my grandpa. Gramps, that's Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and Derek." She answered, pointing them out as she called their names.

"Nice to meet you. Just call me Kaz." He said happily, looking at the young wolves. He looked back at his granddaughter. "Derek is the Alpha. Correct?" She nodded, missing the hard stare he directed at the young man. Derek felt himself gulp. He wasn't afraid, but the hunter in his lair was making him a tad nervous. Especially with the glare being thrown his way. "Oh, before I forget." He handed a small wrapper and a bottle of water to the girl.

"What's this?" She asked looking at the thing. She read the label and blushed furiously.

"Sorry, but there were a lot of things on your plate and I thought it might slip you kids' minds." He answered. Ruby wandered over, grabbed the small package from her leader's hand.

"Hmm. Plan B. Don't tell me you actually need this?" She looked at the other girl. Mel's eyes fell to the floor, and the redhead laughed. "Gramps, what would she do without you?" Another laugh and she walked over to her pack. Mel's blush got worse when Saint smirked at her. Sapphire turned towards Derek, glaring at him. Had he been weaker, the intensity would have made him hide under the table.

"Now that I think about it, maybe you should let nature take its course." The old man said thoughtfully.

"Grandpa?" She squeaked, hoping she had misheard.

"You getting pregnant would be a bit of a blessing." Kaz answered. The room looked at him. An embarrassed smile formed on his face. "Don't get me wrong, I'd rather you not make me a great grandpa yet. But in the natural world the strongest bond is a mother protecting her young. Hence you will be at the height of your power when you finally have a litter. Sorry bad pun." He threw in when he noticed her face. Mel's eyes dropped to the floor. Even her grandfather seemed suddenly comfortable talking about her sex life.

"Ok guys. Let's pack this stuff up and get going. We have a lot of things to do." Zen interrupted, noticing the distress on her leader's face. Mel shot her a grateful look. Following the orders of their youngest sister, everyone got to work. With the others distracted, Mel ripped the foil open. Placing the pill in her mouth, she took a gulp of water. It tasted bitter as it slipped down her throat. She took another drink before going to help. While some moved the boxes of chains, a few took the trash out. Didn't want to leave the place a mess. Well, more a mess. Derek grabbed a pizza box and threw it into the garbage bag he held. Sapphire wondered up next to him, helping pick up the discarded soda cans.

"Don't you dare put my sister in that kind of danger again." She whispered harshly. He looked over and found her not even a foot away. Glaring at him. Again. "If you are going to continue to mate with her, wrap it up." With those words she walked away, leaving Derek to stare after her. There was no term to express how he felt. Astonishment. Surprise. Shock. All decent words, but none capable of capturing the emotion. The girl had been silent since they arrived. Flipping through that journal of hers, writing a few notes. She was the silent member of the pack, speaking only when she felt it appropriate. And now she seemed to find it appropriate to issue a semi threat. He shook his head, pushing aside the bizarre encounter.

"You ok gramps?" Ruby asked as she grabbed a few empty pizza boxes. Kaz was sweating a bit, his breathing heavy.

"I'm fine. Just need a moment to catch my breath. Getting old and all that." He laughed taking a seat. She looked at him with concern. He waved her off. "I'll be fine in a minute." She nodded and carried the pizza boxes out. Kaz looked around the room. An old train platform. A bit messy, but definitely a good hiding place. Sizing the place up, he noticed the dark haired boy in the corner. Perhaps it was time for a proper greeting.

Derek grabbed a few chains that had gotten busted up and loaded them into a box. Sapphire was going to try to fix what she could and scrap the rest.

"Need a hand?" The voice almost made him jump. Turning around, Kaz stood there, a smile on his face. One that didn't extend to his eyes. The man was impressively stealthy.

"I got it." Derek answered, picking the box up. He walked forward, only to find Kaz blocking his path. "Look, I know you're a hunter. And me being a werewolf makes this a little-"

"Let me stop you right there son. I have pretty much been the only nonwolf in my household for around seven years. I have no problem with werewolves. But I do have a problem with the guy that screwed my granddaughter." Derek tried to think of something to say, but was interrupted when Kaz placed a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and Derek saw the weariness in his eyes. "Sorry. I know this whole plan thing was forced on you. Everyone was kind of backed into the corner on this one. But I'm just so worried about her. The weight of her past. Her responsibilities. She's much too young for the life she has. Just humor an old man as he tries to get used to this please."

"Only if you give me some slack as I try to figure this stuff out myself."

"Deal." Kaz responded, giving the young alpha a true smile.

* * *

Mel wandered down the hall like a zombie. They had just finished unloading the cargo and she was desperate for a nap. Really she wanted to just burrow into her comforter and hibernate for the rest of the week. But Ruby insisted they had something very important to attend to that afternoon. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and opened her bedroom door. "Oh, shit."

"What's wrong?" Hana asked. The rest of the pack joined with their own inquiries, having heard their leader. They crowded behind her. Ruby caught sight of the scene and whistled.

"Damn you guys went crazy." She laughed. The comforter was ripped to shreds, the mattress's stuffing spilling out from the slash marks. Mel couldn't even remember when those were made. Grumbling, she went in and grabbed the one pillow that managed to survive the slaughter. She walked out of the room, doing her best to ignore the smirks. Having her fill of fun, Ruby retreated back to her room. The others did the same.

"Move over." Mel muttered as she climbed into bed.

"Huh?" Saint murmured, still half asleep.

"I need somewhere to sleep." She sighed, pushing him out of the center.

"Don't you have your own bed?" Saint grumbled, feeling her shove him.

"Don't want to talk about it." With a groan, he moved a bit, making room for her. She got comfortable and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

"For the last time Ruby, what the hell was so important?" Mel grumbled at the beta. 20 minutes ago, the girl had raced through the rooms, ringing a bronze bell. Ruby jumped into the driver's seat of Sapphire's Tahoe. Still half asleep, the rest piled in. She said nothing as she drove. Just smiled when Mel asked why they were at the damn school. She led them over to a field, where at least a dozen high school aged guys were gathered.

"Ok boys, everyone line up. When I call your name, step up and grab your uniform." Coach Finstock called out to the field. "Mccall! Glad to see you buddy. Get those grades up so I can play you the first game."

"Sure coach." Scott answered, grabbing the jersey and heading back to the crowd.

"Stilinski! Keep up the good work and you got a place on first line."

"Thanks coach." Stiles beamed at the man.

"Shut up and take the damn jersey."

"Yes coach." He grabbed the clothing and raced back to the group. Finstock looked back at his list.

"Let's see. Whose up nex-Crap. Greenberg. How many puppies did I kill in a previous life?" The guy stepped forward, grabbed another jersey, and hurried away. "Pain in my ass Greenburg. Pain in my ass." He called out after the retreating form. Looking back at the clipboard, he read off several more names. Each student went forward, received a few words of encouragement mixed with insults. The last name on the list was the only one he wasn't familiar with. "Rajjin. Am I saying that right?"

"Yeah that's right." Saint answered, stepping through the crowd.

"Mother of God, what lab experiment did you spring from?" Finstock said, gawking at the giant that had just pushed through his players. The boy towered over him. Over everyone on the field.

"So you called my name?" Saint tried to push the direction back. Ruby had led them here. It was obvious she had signed him up for this. The question was why. Finstock snapped out of his shock.

"Yeah. Louis?" The boy nodded and he sent him to grab a jersey. Putting another check on the list, he noticed one more name. "Wait. You got a brother named Mel?"

"Ah, no." He answered, turning to the group of girls close by on the field. Finstock erupted in a string of curses at the typo on the list. "But I do have a sister."

"What?" Finstock stopped midway through his explicit rant to ask. Mel heard the conversation. She shot a glare at Ruby, but the girl just shrugged. With a sigh, she pushed through the players. Hoping her sister had a good reason.

"I'm Mel Rajjin." She said, moving up to the coach.

"Ah, what? Excuse me?" Finstock fumbled with words as the girl approached.

"If the name on that list is Mel Rajjin, that's me." She said, a little awkward.

"But, you're a girl. Do you even know how to play lacrosse?" The question slipped out. He regretted it when he saw the girl's eyes harden. Ruby smiled as she heard the bumbling coach's question. Perfect. Mel would never have agreed to this plan. Didn't like a lot of attention. But now. She hated the gender stereotype thing and would dominate the field just to prove a point.

"She was the captain of our coed city league team." Saint said, coming to his leader's defense.

"Is that so?" Finstock evaluated the player. Decent height, but didn't look like she had much strength.

"We won the championship two years in a row." Mel answered voice as hard as her eyes.

"Ok. Take a uniform." Finstock gulped. Girl seemed average, but that fire in her eyes. Maybe she was as tough as she sounded.

* * *

"Ruby, what the fuck was that?" Mel hissed as they walked away from the field. The girl stopped and turned back. A giant smile on her face.

"Got to talking with Isaac last night." She seemed bursting with energy as she bounced around.

"For the love of all that is good, what? Spit it out." Mel was exasperated. The girl just seemed to bounce more.

"There's another wolf."

"You sure?" Saint chipped in. The anger dropped from Mel's face.

"His names Scott Mccall. He's on the lacrosse team."

"And we couldn't wait for Derek to introduce him because?" The exasperation was back in her tone.

"That's the best part. Because he's not in Derek's pack." Ruby jumped from side to side.

"An omega?" Hana asked. Ruby nodded eagerly.

"So you thought me and Saint could be around and convince him to change that status." Mel guessed.

"See, Sapphire's not the only one that can make ingenious plans." Ruby said sticking out her tongue.

"So why did you need me?" Mel raised her eyebrows. Ruby put her arm around the other girl's shoulders.

"Because sometimes beauty works where the beast fails."

* * *

The pack walked down the hall. Mel led them, surrounded by her family but a half step in front. Half the hall seemed to be looking them. She just tried to pretend it was a figment of her imagination. Zen turned down a hallway. She was just a freshman and would be separated from them for most of the day. She said goodbye and promised to meet them at lunch. Mel felt a twinge in her heart. There was always the tiniest bit of panic when she couldn't see her family.

"Damn, it looks like none of us are on your schedule hon." Ruby lamented, drawing Mel out of her thoughts. The girl held out the papers. "Sapphire and Hana are together all day. Me and Saint share most classes. But they left you on your own."

''No, I think I have a class with her." Saint said, snatching the paper away. "Yeah. We have Biology together 2nd period."

"It's cool guys don't worry about it." Mel laughed at the looks she was given. They reciprocated her fear about not being able to see pack members. Especially since they were homeschooled before and never had to face this type of situation. Even when they joined city teams, at least two pack members had to be there. A rule they had so someone always had their back watched. But now their leader was being forced to wade through this place almost alone. "Really guys. It's just for a few hours. Here's my class. See you at lunch." With that she walked into the classroom.

* * *

"Stiles, I just don't know if I can play the first game. I practically have to ace everything they throw at us." Scott leaned on his friend's desk as he talked.

"It's not that bad. It's just….Pretty girl." Scott stared at his friends change in topic, and saw his eyes locked. Turning around, he saw most of the guys in the room were the same. At the front of the classroom was a gorgeous girl. Short brunette hair. Mid-thigh jean shorts hugged her hips. Her faded black shirt cut off above the navel. A picture of Pac man on her chest. She scanned the room, looking for a seat. Every guy seemed trying to make his neighboring seat obviously available.

"Please God, let her sit here. Just give me this one thing." Stiles folded his hands.

"Hey, whatever happened with the whole 15 year plan with Lydia?" Scott laughed.

"Well, Jackson's off to college and she still won't give me the time of day. Point is, the plan is still on. Just a temporary hiatus." Stiles explained. Scott raised his eyebrows at his friend. "What? Is it such a crime to wish a pretty girl would talk to me for once?"

"No, just never thought you would even think about a break."

"Yeah, well not like it even matters. We both know there is no chance a girl like that would ever…sit right next to me. Hi." Stiles said as Mel sat in the desk beside him. She turned towards the two and leaned in.

"Hey, you guys are on the lacrosse team aren't you?" She asked. They nodded and she extended her hand. "Names Mel."

"Scott." He answered, taking her hand. Surprised by her vice like grip. She turned to Stiles expectantly.

"Yeah, I'm uh Stiles." He mumbled eyes and hands on his desk. She withdrew her arm and threw a glance at Scott.

"He's just…um shy around strangers." Scott said. Mel nodded, her face showing slight amusement and disbelief at the excuse. Scott felt his friend kick the back of his chair. "Speaking of that, I don't think I've seen you around before."

"Well my family just moved into town a week ago." She answered.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"My grandpa is a professional painter. Wanted to make a few stills of the forest." The partial lie slide out so smoothly there was no change in heartbeat. One of the things she had learned from her grandfather, mix lies with half-truths and a wolf can't hear the difference. Of course, it often made her question just how honest the man was. She looked back to the two boys. "Stiles. That's a rather unusual name."

"It's a nickname." Stiles finally found the courage to answer. Mel opened her mouth to say something, but the bell cut her off.

"Ok everyone. Settle down." The teacher called out. He waited for the room to go quiet. "Since it's the first day I'm going to be nice. Group up. I want you to discuss amongst yourselves one of Poe's short stories and at the end of class we will discuss what you interpret as the moral of the story. No more than 4 to a group." The sound of desks and people shuffling filled the room. Scott turned back to face Stiles.

"You wanna be in our group?" All three looked up at the voice. It came from one of the jocks sitting a few rows ahead. Three of them had already moved their desks towards each other. Even before Mel answered, she saw all eyes dip to her chest. She smiled sweetly at them.

"No thanks. I'm already with Stiles and Scott." She answered. A look of shock was on their faces as she turned her back. She smiled at her partners. Maybe she could manage being without her pack. "So, where do you want to start?"

"Oh crap." Scott said, rubbing his hands against his face. The two looked at him questioningly. "I forgot to do the summer reading."

"Wow Scott, you aren't really off to a great start on the whole acing everything." Stiles joked.

"I know. I know. It's just-"

"I got you covered." Mel interrupted the spiral. The two looked at her. "My little sister loves Masque of the Red Death. Spent many a night discussing it over hot cocoa."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Scott heaped gratitude on the girl.

"Calm down. It's just one assignment." She laughed.

"Yeah but if he doesn't kick ass these next few weeks they won't let him play the first game." Stiles explained. Mel looked at him. Their eyes locked for a moment, before he broke the gaze to stare at his desk. Mel smiled at the antics. They had done research the previous night. Learned all about Scott Mccall. Member of the lacrosse team. Mom a nurse, father no longer in the picture. Best friend Stiles Stilinski. With the coming nightmare, they needed every hand on deck. She didn't need him to join the pack, just be willing to fight with them. Aside from that, she legitimately wanted to help the young werewolf. Being a born female wolf, she was slightly cursed with a horribly powerful maternal instinct. It made her very protective of her family, and she was driven to guide all young wolves on their path. That was why when she saw him in the classroom, she thanked her lucky stars for the chance to get close to him.

"Why don't I help you study? Don't mean to brag but I'm a whiz at most subjects." She laughed.

"Really?" He asked almost disbelieving.

"Scott, I thought I was going to help you." Stiles said kicking the chair again.

"Why don't you both come to my house after practice?" The two looked at her. "We can all study together."

"Really?" This time the question came from Stiles.

"Of course." She answered, turning towards the human. Instantly, she regretted it. Looking at him, her heat felt like it was being crushed. His slight frame, youthful face, and goofy reactions. He was so much like Denver. The reminder brought tears to her eyes.

"You ok?" Scott asked, noticing the moisture in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm good." She rubbed her eyes quickly, pushing aside the thought. She forced a smile on her face. "Let's get back to this assignment."

"Ok. Mr. Mccall, your group's turn." The teacher called. The three stood up and went to the front. Scott wrote the name on the board. Under the title he wrote one word. _Inevitability._ "Interesting pick. Go on." Stiles stepped forward.

"The story is about how the black death was going on and a bunch of rich people escape to a villa to hide from it. They throw balls every night. Until one dance, death catches up. They have all gathered in one place making it easy for death to scoop them up." He summarized. Stepping back, Mel took his place.

"The moral of the story is inevitability, because they fled from death. They cloistered themselves away from the world and just ended up making themselves easier targets. It was like the tale Appointment in Samarra. They took active means to avoid their fate, but ended up leading themselves back to it."

"Very interesting. Nice job guys." The teacher said with a smile. The trio returned to their seats, just as the bell rang. "That's all guys. See you tomorrow."

"Where you headed to?" Scott asked.

"I have biology."

"So do I." Stiles said happily. "We. I mean so do we."

"We can show you where it is." Scott offered. Mel gave a smile in acceptance. She gathered up her things, and followed them out the door. They walked for a bit, turning down a hallway that was surprisingly deserted.

"Scott, I think we made a wrong t-" Stiles sentence was cut short when he watched his friend grab the new girl and slam her into the locker. He freaked out at the scene. "What the hell are you doing man?" Scott turned towards him, eyes glowing.

"She's like me Stiles." Scott explained. He had smelled it from the moment she sat down, but hadn't wanted to make a scene. "What are you doing here?" He growled.

"For a moment I was a little worried you were too dense to notice." Mel smiled at him, eyes flashing a bright green.

"Oh man. Oh man. Oh boy. Oh man." Stiles chanted running his hand through his hair. With ease, she pushed him away. Stepping away from the locker, she retrieved her fallen bag.

"I asked you a question." He repeated.

"Cocky little pup aren't you?" She raised her eyebrow at him. Another low growl emulated from his chest. She sighed. "Relax already. To answer your question, we're hiding."

"We, as in more than one?" Stiles jumped in.

"We, as in my pack." She explained. Stiles launched into his chant again. Scott looked at the girl, a thought crossing his mind.

"Does Derek know?" A big part of him expected her to ask who Derek was.

"More than just knows." She said. Before they could ask her to elaborate, the warning bell rang. "You think maybe we could save this conversation for lunch?" Before they could answer, she started walking. Leaving them to follow her.

The classroom didn't have desks, but rather large tables with 4 seats surrounding it. Mel watched the boys take a table in pack and followed. Stiles laughed uncomfortably as she took the seat next to him. Her eyes shined when Saint walked through the door and she waved him over.

"I have so much to tell you." He said sliding in the seat. "I met the hottest guy in first period. I think he may like me, and what the hell is up with the Mexican standoff you're having with Scott?"

"Did you just call me Scott?" The boy asked. Saint turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry was that to forward. Would you prefer if I called you McCall? Hey that sounds kind of weird when you say it like that. Called McCall."

"Hey that does sound weird." Stiles cut in. Scott glared at him. "What? It's not my fault."

"Ok boys, enough playing around." Mel interjected gently. "Scott, Stiles. This is my brother Saint."

"Yo." He said with a quick wave.

"Weren't you the other new player?" Stiles asked. Saint nodded, smiling.

"Stiles!" Scott hissed, getting the attention of his friend.

"Sorry, won't happen again." He looked at the two new wolves.

"Ok, now how do you guys know my name?" He asked again.

"Because we did our research." Mel answered, as if it should be obvious. The bell rang and class began. The class was given a worksheet to fill out. Another group assignment. All books were open as pens and pencils scribbled across paper. Everyone was talking, and the back table took advantage of the cacophony.

"Yes, I'm a born wolf." Mel answered. She was asking plenty of her own questions. It was only fair that he got a few answers out of it.

"Why were your eyes green? I've never seen that." There were a million questions running through his mind, but she already made clear the deeper conversation would be when her pack joined them for lunch. In the meantime, he stuck with a few random curiosities.

"It's because I'm an alpha."

"But Derek's eyes are red."

"A male alpha has red eyes. A female has green. " She explained things in hushed whispers. Saint gave a few answers where he could, but left most of the talking to his sister.

"Psst. Saint. Can I ask you something?" Stiles whispered. "I said, can I ask-"

"I heard you the first time. Was waiting for you to ask." Saint cut the guy off.

"You're gay right?"

"Last time I checked."

"Do you think I'm attractive?" The scribbling of the pen halted and the beta looked up. Giving him a once over, Saint smiled.

"Oh yeah. Totally doable." He answered.

"Yes!" Stiles shouted. The room went quite. He looked at the room. "Sorry. Sorry. Found the answer to a tough one. It was really bad." He trailed off, looking back at the desk. The bell rang, cutting short his embarrassment.

"Well, I have P.E. now, so let's finish this up at lunch." Mel said, grabbing her bag and heading off with Saint. A minute later, the other two walked out the door.

"Stiles you are way too happy about this whole thing." Scott said, interrupting his friend's happy dance as they walked through the halls. "So a gay guy said you were doable. No big deal."

"Wrong my friend." Stiles countered. "By a super-hot gay werewolf's standards I'm doable. Definitely a big deal." Scott laughed as his friend continued to dance.

* * *

Mel slipped out of her jean shorts. Changing in the girls locker room for whatever the coaches were grilling up. _Oh my god. Check out that hickey on her leg_. Out of her peripheral, she saw the two bottle blondes a few lockers down. The taller one with a fake tan had spoken. _I know what a slut. _The other one answered. Glancing down, she noticed her leg was at the perfect angle to give them a view of her mark. Fuck. She had forgotten completely about the bite on the inside of her thigh. She slipped on the gym shorts quickly and rushed out of the room. She walked out to the field. Some of her classmates were there. Formed into groups chatting. She began doing a few stretches, just to have something to do. The bottle blonds walked out, snickering as they saw her. She didn't even want to think about what they would say.

"Hey Rajjin. Over here, your one of mine!" Finstock called, waving her over. Mel jogged quickly. "You're a lacrosse player. That means during gym you condition with the other athletes in the class. All the other female players are in different classes though, so looks like you train with the boys. Got a problem with that?"

"If I did I wouldn't be in lacrosse."

"Good answer Rajjin." He patted her on the back. She spotted Saint and smiled at him. Moving over, she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. "Wait a moment. You are Rajjin." He pointed to her, then pointed to Saint. "And he's Rajjin. How the hell am I supposed to deal with that?"

"Call him Saint and me Rajjin."

"Good. Good idea. Get in line. Suicide runs if you touch that ball again Greenberg!" He yelled. Seeing her opportunity. Mel slipped away to stand by her brother.

"Glad to see you again." Saint whispered to his sister.

"Me too." She smiled up at him.

"Ok, gather around ladies." The coach yelled. He turned to Mel. "No offense."

"Actually coach I think I should be the only not offended." Mel answered. "Well, me and my brother. He doesn't mind being called a lady." Finstock looked at her, then at the behemoth next to her.

"Wait, does that mean you're..."

"Gay coach. It means I'm gay." Saint smiled at the man's reactions.

"Oh, great. Wonderful. Our goalie Danny is gay." He stuttered.

"That's wonderful news coach. Thanks." The team snickered. The awkwardness faded off the coach's face.

"OK. OK. Conditioning time kids. You all have the next 50 minutes to run 30 laps around the field. I better not see anybody slacking, Greenberg. Now let's go! " At the coaches order, the team dispersed. Mel and Saint ran next to each other, keeping pace with the other. They looked around noticing not all the guys were from lacrosse.

"I wonder who this Danny guy is." Saint asked, so low only his sister's ears picked it up. "I hope he's cute." Mel only half listened, noticing the way the girls gym class occasionally looked at her. "You even listening? I said I hope he's-"

"Yeah, yeah I heard you the first fucking time."

"Whoa, what's stuck in your craw?" His normally happy sister was quite disturbed today. What could possibly have happened in the 15 minutes he hadn't seen her.

"Sorry. I'm just freaking out because we aren't here a day and I may already have some rumors about me."

"What rumors?"

"Probably about me being a slut."

"Oh come now, why would they do that?"

"Because they saw my mark in the locker room and high school girls are bitches."

"Honey, lots of girls have hickeys. It can't be that bad. Where is it?"

"On the inside of my thigh." Mel squeaked out, blushing furiously. She wanted to cover her face and hide as she answered.

"My aren't you dirty." He chuckled. She shot a glare at her brother before taking off in front of him. She was careful to keep her speed to the realm of human possibility. Saint laughed again as he watched his sister bolt.

* * *

"I told you there would be rumors." Mel hissed to her brother as they walked through the hall. They heard the whispered words floating on the wind. She had definitely been branded a slut. They found the cafeteria with relative ease. Saint found the pair they were looking for.

"Well if it isn't my new favorite toys." Saint laughed as he took a seat next to Scott. Mel took the available chair next to Stiles. She smiled and noticed Scott's eyes were far away. She turned around. Following his gaze, she noticed the table full of people. But his eyes had been focused on one. The pretty girl with black wavy hair. Turning back to the table, she smiled at him.

"What?" The word sounded defensive. She hadn't missed the longing in his gaze.

"She's human isn't she?" She asked. He looked down at the table, nodded his head. "She's also a hunter." His eyes shot up.

"How?" was the only thing he could say.

"She wears the hunter's pendant."

"Call me an idiot or something. It doesn't matter. We broke up." The defensive tone was back.

"I would never call you an idiot." His head shot up at her words. Both he and Stiles looked at her. "I think I'm actually going to root for you guys."

"Why?"

"That's going to be a story for another day." She laughed.

"So how is our fearless leader today?" Erica asked sarcastically, plopping down next to Mel. Using the term her pack used to show affection as an insult. Isaac took the seat at the head of the table.

"And if it isn't my favorite juvenile delinquents." Saint retorted. Erica rolled her eyes, then turned to Mel smirking.

"Aren't you being a little too friendly with these boys here? They are already saying you're a slut. Just imagine what else they are going to call-" Her words were cut off by the low growl echoing from Saint's chest.

"Relax Saint. She's still getting used to this." Mel said softly.

"I think your letting her get too comfortable with crossing the line." He said in a low tone, glaring at the female beta.

"Mamma wolf here Saint. Patience is my curse." She forced a laugh. Scott looked at her curiously.

"There you guys are." Ruby said. She and the rest of the gang picked seats, filling up the table. "It was a bitch finding you guys. Who are these handsome young men, and why does Saint look ready to rip someone's throat out?"

"This is Scott and Stiles. Guys, this is the rest of my pack Ruby, Sapphire, Hana, and Zen." Mel answered.

"And that takes care of the first question. Now can someone please tell me why our gentle Saint looks ready to maul someone?"

"Because a certain little pup has been taken a few to many liberties." He snarled softly.

"Ok, can we please turn this conversation to something more constructive?" Mel chimed in, not liking the look on her brother's face. Zen rubbed her brother's arm soothingly. That seemed to do the trick. "That's better. Scott, Stiles-"

"I'm not joining your pack." Scott said forcefully.

"Well that was rude." Mel joked. "Scott, I'm not here to ask you for that."

"You're lying."

"It seems you've made it abundantly clear you have no interest in a wolf pack. I don't fault you for the decision. To each his own. I, well pretty much we, need your help. There's a bit of danger coming and we all need to rally together on this one. It doesn't mean joining up, just lending a hand." She spoke gently, the complete opposite of the way Derek did things

"What kind of danger?" Stiles jumped in. At that moment, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. "Really? Now it rings." he said to no one in particular. Mel stood up, grabbing her tray.

"I'll explain more after practice. Just trust me, it's bad." She walked away, pack following. Erica shot a look at Isaac as he joined them. He shrugged at her.

"So, any idea what that was about?" Scott asked Erica. She stood up and shrugged.

"It's not my place." She said sarcastically, walking away from the table.

"Hey Scott. You ever get the feeling you're hearing a conversation, but you're not really understanding the meaning."

"All the time Stiles. All the time."

* * *

"Come on. Line it up guys!" Finstock yelled at the team. He spotted Mel. "Oh, sorry, didn't just. Not used to having a girl-"

"Relax coach. Just treat me like one of the guys." Mel offered, taking her place in line. Saint was a few spots ahead. One of the assistant coaches blew the whistle, and it took all their focus to not be incapacitated by the sound. The first player went up. Ran for the goal only to be tackled by one of the defenders. The men cheered like Neanderthals taking down prey. The next player tried, but had the goalie catch his attempt. It was Saint's turn. The burly jocks were a bit intimidated by the giant. He grinned as the ball was tossed to him. The whistle blew and his feet didn't seem to touch the ground. He ran at the goal, but rather then go around the defenders, he went through them. Each one approached, slammed into the wall of muscle and hit the ground. After the last one was down, he rushed the goal. Scoring easily. He trotted back to the line, winking at Mel. Scott admired the way the guy moved. For someone so big, he was really fast. The coach tossed him a ball, and he put his head back in the game. Moving quickly, he dodged the guys easily. Sidestepping, leaping forward. Another easy goal.

"This is gonna be fun." Isaac whispered. Mel looked at the boy in front of her and felt uneasy. The spike of aggression from the humans was extreme. Obviously they couldn't kill, but she was always wary about stupid pissed off humans. Isaac took off, saw the defenders rush him. He kept going, knowing he could easily push them back. At the last moment, one defender lowered his shoulder. Isaac felt pain shoot through his leg as the guy collided with him. Falling backwards, he slammed into the ground.

"Lahey!" Finstock yelled, rushing over. He was beaten by Mel. She knelt next to the prone form. Gingerly touching his leg. "Rajjin, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm certified in basic field aid. Give him some room." She yelled back. She lowered her face next to his. "You're gonna be ok Isaac. It's already healing. I need you to try to stand on it for me." Her voice was so gentle. Maternal. Isaac nodded at the girl and she helped him up. He draped his arm over her shoulder and she helped him limp across to the benches. It was a multiple fracture. Would take a minute to properly heal.

"Don't you dare do that again or I'll kick your ass off the team." Finstock yelled at the defender. He tried to restore order. Isaac was ok, and they needed to get on with practice. "Ok, who's next?"

"Me." The soft voice spoke beside him. He looked over to see Mel. He was a bit hesitant. The guys were already riled up and he didn't want to bench another injured player so early in the season.

"You sure, I mean you don't have to…And you're going." Mel ignored the coach's rambling as she walked back to the field. A low growl deep in her chest. At the front of the line she picked up the dropped stick. She heard Saint's whisper.

"Give them hell."

"I'm not going to beat them. I'm going to humiliate them." She whispered back. Could practically feel the smile of her brother behind her. The whistle was blown, and the ball tossed. She caught it easily, then took off. She didn't head off to the middle, but rather down the side. Straight at one of the cheating bastards. He braced himself for impact, a smile on his face. It changed to a look of shock as she twirled around him. She ran to another defend that had ran to close in, and did the same thing. She was literally running circles around them. Getting fed up; one of the defenders gave chase. She stayed a few steps ahead. Toying with him. She ran at the other defender, but at the last second turned. Defender one was going too fast, had too much force to stop. Plowed right into the other guy. Defender two crumpled to the ground like a rag doll. Defender one stopped for a moment, dazed. Then she saw his nostrils flare. He was acting the bit of the enraged bull to the letter. She smiled at him, and he charged. She heard the footsteps behind her, knew Defender three was gunning for her as well. She counted slowly. Then took a quick step forward. The two boys crashed into each other, flying back to the ground. She walked up slowly to the goalie's net. The one playing the position was distracted by the carnage on the field. With a quick flick of the wrist, the ball leapt into the net. She walked slowly back to the line.

"Pull that crap again and see what happens. " She said as she passed the crumpled heaps of other players.

"Rajjin, get the hell over here!" Finstock yelled. She raced up to the man. "What the hell was that?"

"I just thought they needed to learn how someone using speed played, instead of just brute force." She answered innocently. "Sorry."

"No, no, don't apologize. I like you're thinking. How'd you like to be co-captain with McCall?"

"Sounds great coach." She couldn't keep the smile off her face. Things were working out surprisingly well. Finstock looked at the players groaning.

"Come on you babies, get up. Lahey's already walking around." He yelled. The three stood up shakily. Mel smirked at them. She had made sure not to let them get too hurt.

* * *

"Aw, crap." Scott muttered looking at his phone.

"What?" Stiles asked, pulling his shirt on over his head.

"My mom texted. Says there was an emergency and she had to pick up the car."

"What? Dude no. My jeep's still in the shop. How are we supposed to get home?"

"We could walk." Scott suggested.

"Sure, that's fine for you and your whole wolf super speed thing. Meanwhile, Stiles gets left in the woods to be eaten by a bear." Scott rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatics.

"We could give you a ride." Saint interjected, leaning against the locker. "Sorry I overheard your conversation and thought you are just too cute to get eaten by a bear."

"Thank you!" Stiles said. "See, too cute to be eaten by a bear."

"Just let us finish getting ready and we can go. Meet outside the girl's locker room." He walked away before they could answer.

"I don't know." Scott muttered.

"I do." The other boy answered. Scott threw him a questioning look. "Hmm, let's see our choices. Ride from some super-hot and super nice werewolves. Or get eaten by a bear. I think I'm going with the hot wolves." He grabbed his backpack and walked away, leaving Scott to chase behind him. Saint and Isaac met them outside the other locker room. They threw him a look.

"You're not the only one needing a lift." Isaac explained. They waited a minute, with no sign of the last wolf. "What's taking her so long?" He mumbled.

"Let me check." Saint volunteered. The three laughed at his joke. Realizing it wasn't one when he barged into the room. "Mel get your ass out here already."

"I'm going already. You have no idea how much those practice uniforms get tangled with my bra stra… And I see we have guests." She said. She turned and threw a quick glare at her brother. When she looked at them again, her face was all smiles. "Good to see you again. Stiles. Scott. Isaac."

"These little strays need us to take them to a good home." Saint quipped. Mel rolled her eyes and led the procession. They piled into her green blue impala. Stiles was sandwiched in the back seat between Isaac and Scott. Scott took the time to ask a few questions. Mel did her best to explain. It was all pretty much surface stuff, and she was a bit disappointed that Derek hadn't been more informative to the boy. Then again, females were the more nurturing ones.

"Just drop us both off at my house. It's down the road. The blue house." Scott said. Mel nodded at the information. "Oh shit."

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking back in the rearview mirror.

"Crap, what is he doing here?" Stiles groaned. Mel shot them a final look before pulling into the driveway. Looking through the windshield, she saw the cause for their concern. Derek was there. Leaning against his car. She put the car in park, and everyone seemed to scramble out.

"Hey Derek." Mel smiled walking up. His eyes narrowed as she approached.

"Why are you here?" He asked a bit gruffly.

"Well I could ask the same thing of you." She replied, folding her arms over her chest. He looked over her shoulder and saw the others grabbing their stuff from the car. Saint sat on the hood of Mel's car, watching this play out. Ready to jump in and protect his alpha. The other three stayed a bit away.

"I came to talk to Scott. About everything that's about to go down." He responded.

"So was I." She walked closer. She lowered her voice to a whisper so low, even the wolves could barely pick it up. "I know a bit more about this so I thought I should be the one to break the news."

"I started training him. He's my responsibility." He lowered his voice to match.

"Your training with him is kind of on the level of suck."

"Excuse me?"

"You're used to everyone around you already knowing everything. You get frustrated to easily. I've been doing this since I became an alpha. Teaching them how to fight, about our world. All its little twists of custom and decorum. 5 successful test cases already under my belt. Please, let me do this for you." She pleaded. She grabbed his hand, and interlocked their fingers.

"Oh for the love of all, will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Stiles interrupted, getting fed up trying to read lips. Derek glared at him, and Stiles felt himself shrink back, trying to hide behind Isaac. Mel gripped his chin and forced the alpha's eyes back to her. She was not going to let an innocent bystander deal with his frustration.

"It's a lover's quarrel." Isaac whispered to the guy still cowered behind them. Stiles eyes widened at the words.

"Lo...lover's. So what, she's his girlfriend now?" He practically shouted. Isaac stepped away as a fresh glare was aimed at the only human among them.

"No. She's not my girlfriend." Derek said, including everyone in the conversation now. His eyes focused on Stiles "She's my mate."


	4. Discussion

Scott and Stiles looked at the alphas, trying to comprehend the statement. Mates. That was the word he used. Stiles, having done a bit of research understood it was a strong relationship, but the internet hadn't really had much information to offer. Unless you counted all the articles on the mating habits of actual wolves. They stood there, all trying to think of something to say, when a third car pulled out of the driveway. Melissa got out of the car.

"Scott. What's going on?" She asked, looking at the gaggle of teenagers in her driveway.

"Mom. I…Uh…" Scott stuttered, trying to think of some excuse for the impromptu meeting. Mel saw the hesitation on the others. With an internal sigh, she walked over to the woman.

"Hi. You must be Mrs. McCall." Mel said offering her hand. She gave the most sincere smile possible. Melissa took the offering and the pair shook hands. "I'm Mel. Scott's new teammate."

"Teammate?" She looked at the girl confused. Mel just smiled wider.

"Well actually if I don't screw up in the scrimmage I'm co-captain." Mel laughed. She saw the woman's eyes jump to the swarm occupying her driveway. "Sorry about the intrusion. I heard about Scott's academic troubles. I want our best players on the field so I organized a little impromptu study session. Is that alright?" She allowed a look of worry to cross her face. The older woman seemed to relax.

"No, no it's fine. Glad someone's getting him back on track. I just wish I would have known. Would have brought something to drink." She laughed.

"Don't worry about it." Mel said. She tossed the keys to Saint. "Go pick up some food for everyone please. Burgers seems right for the occasion."

"You don't have to-"Melissa tried to say.

"I insist. We did kind of show up unannounced." Mel chuckled, eliciting a small laugh from the woman. She turned and went to unlock the door. Saint jumped in the car and drove off to complete his mission.

"Well, everyone welcome to my house. Sorry about the mess." Melissa laughed as she held the door open. The group of kids filed past her. She recognized one of the boys from Scott's team, but she didn't know about the one with black hair. He seemed very familiar, but she couldn't place him. As he walked past her, she held her hand up. "Do I know you from somewhere? I mean, I think I've seen you, but I'm not sure."

"I'm Derek." He answered. She turned the name over in her mind. Trying to think. Her eyes went wide.

"You're Derek Hale aren't you?" The group froze at the question. "I didn't think you were still in high school." She looked at the boy questioningly. The air was thick with tension. Derek scrambled through his brain, trying to think of something. Wondering if he could flirt his way out of this.

"He's not." Mel interrupted, stepping towards the woman. Melissa turned her attention away from the young man. A sheepish smile spread on the younger girl's face. "Sorry, another stupid liberty I took. I invited him." She watched the confusion flicker across the woman's face and allowed a bit of panic into her tone. Not enough to betray her lie, but enough to seem nervous. Like someone that forgot to ask permission. "He's an old friend of the family. A genius at math. I thought it would help Scott. Really sorry."

"It's fine honey. Just didn't expect so many houseguests at once." Melissa laughed, put at ease by the girl. Mel smiled. Scott watched the interaction in amazement. Impressed with the Mel's ability to manipulate. Mel shot him a look, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Um, yeah. We're gonna go study in my room now." He rushed over and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Love you!" He called out, running up the stairs. The others followed quickly, while Melissa just stared at the fleeing pack. Scott closed the door behind him, breathing a sigh of relief. He glared at Derek. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Like I said, came to talk to you." Derek answered, taking the seat by the bed. Stiles sat on the edge of the bed. Mel sat down next to him.

"Um...Hi." He said in panic. She gave him a questioning look as she put her bag on the floor.

"Pull up a seat Scott. We have a lot to go over." She said gently. Scott grabbed the chair from his desk, and rolled it to the bed. He dropped into the chair and faced the female alpha.

"Ok, talk."

"There is a lot of crap to sift through, so why don't you start by asking something." Mel offered, with a small smile.

"I have like a million questions. I can't choose." He threw his hands up in frustration.

"Just start out slow." She advised.

"Ok. How many are in your pack?"

"Including myself, six."

"Are any of them…like you?"

"No. I'm the only born wolf if that's what you're asking." They sat there for a few moments. "Anything else you want to ask before I go into lecture mode?" Stiles threw his hand up in the air.

"Oh... I have a question. I have a question." He said waving his hand.

"No." Derek growled. The hand dropped quickly. Mel rolled her eyes and turned to the human.

"It's cool Stiles. What do you wanna know?"

"This wholes mating thing. Does that mean you guys are like boyfriend and girlfriend or something?" A look of panic hit his face as Derek growled again. Mel shushed the wolf, then looked back at Stiles.

"Sorry, but comparing mate status like that is kind of insulting." She laughed. "The girlfriend/boyfriend thing implies a lot of fluidity. Break ups, time outs. All that crap. The bond is a lot stronger. It's basically closer to marriage."

"Then why didn't you help us out with the alpha? Or the kanima?" Scott interrupted. Mel gave him a confused look. "We almost died multiple times. A lot of innocent people were killed." Images of the deputies flooded his mind. Of the club patrons whose body couldn't handle the kanima's venom. Even of the ones not entirely innocent, but not guilty enough to die like they did.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Mel answered softly, processing the words. Innocents dead. And she had done nothing to stop it.

"What! How could you not know?" He turned angrily to Derek. "There was a pack of six at your disposal and you still went after Boyd and Erica? After Isaac!" He gestured to the boy in the corner. Mel stared at the floor. She had been so focused on the crap they had gone through, she never stopped to think what might have happened before they arrived.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You're sorry! Allison's mom. The four deputies at the station. The couple in the woods. The mechanic!"

"Actually that guy was kind of an asshole."

"Stiles!"

"Shutting up." He put his hand over his mouth, and stared at the floor. Scott was in rage mode. He had never seen him this angry. All the pain and struggle of the last year pouring out in one tirade. The majority of which was aimed at the girl next to him. Out of his peripheral, he saw her shoulders slump. He put his arm around her and she gave a weak smile. "Hey Scott, maybe you can't really blame her for all this. It's not like she knew about it."

"Yeah, but. I thought wolf packs talked to each other. You think if they were mates, she would have at least checked up. Who knows how much of this crap could have been stopped? With six of them they might have stopped Peter. Maybe before he ever got to Lydia." Scott fumed. Stiles felt the girl cringe at the mention of another name. Derek cleared his throat loudly, pulling everyone's eyes to him. He shot a look at Stiles, who promptly pulled back his arm. Then he turned his attention to the angry teen.

"Scott, calm down. Don't blame her for the crap that has gone down." He said calmly, looking intently at the boy.

"Why shouldn't I? She never thought to check in and help us, and your dumbass never thought to give her a damn call!" He practically yelled. Derek forced himself to remain calm.

"Alright. If you want to blame someone, I'm a good target. Fuckups a plenty. But leave her out of it. And don't count not calling her as one of the fuckups either."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because we didn't know them." Isaac interjected. He didn't like how the scene was playing out. She did nothing wrong. Felt beyond guilty just asking for help. Now he was laying thick blame on her for something she couldn't have done a damn thing about.

"What?" The anger in his tone diminished slightly, replaced by confusion.

"It's true." Derek answered. "We didn't meet them until after this stuff happened." The rest of the anger on Scott's face vanished. A look of guilt clouded his features.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry."

"No its fine." She said, trying to relax him.

"No. No I was really being a total asshole there. I shouldn't have gone off like that."

"It's fine, you weren't being an asshole."

"Yes he was." Stiles interjected. He looked around the room. "Hands up if you think Scott was being a total asshole." He shot his hand up. Joined by Isaac, Derek, and Scott. He turned back to the girl. "See, total asshole." She gave a faint smile.

"Well, not a total asshole." She sighed. The group looked at her. "I have a few connections. It's how I found Derek. Had them for a while. But, we were so wrapped up in our own situation. I never thought… Maybe if I just checked before things got so bad I could have helped all of us out."

"Will you stop playing Atlas already?" The voice called from the door. The looked up to find Saint standing there. A drink carrier in one hand, a giant bag in the other. He held up the bag. "Foods here." He put the stuff on the desk, and grabbed two of the soda cups. After handing one to Mel, he dropped onto the bed. He propped his head up on his hand and looked directly at Scott. "Please forgive my sister. Another of her curses is feeling responsible for everything."

"Like?" Scott asked. He knew what was being referenced, but wanted a bit more backstory.

"Like watching her father die, and still having the strength to keep her family safe and thinking up plans to stop the Strix. Then feeling guilty she didn't think to check out what crap might possibly be going on several states away." Saint sighed.

"Wait, what's the Strix?" Stiles inquired. Saint looked at him.

"Did you guys literally spend the time I was gone bitching at her?" A low growl rumbled from his chest.

"Relax Saint. We were just talking and one thing led to another. We were just getting to that part." Mel answered. She turned back to Scott, and once again shared lessons on the Strix. She explained the process to create them, their food source, and their intense hatred of werewolves. The lesson was interrupted by the squeaking of the door.

"Does anyone want cookies?" Melissa asked, a plate of chocolate chip cookies in one hand.

"Cookies?" The word fell out of Scott's mouth.

"Yes cookies. Is it a crime for a mother to bring her son and his little friends some snacks?"

"Mom we just ate. And you don't know how to bake."

"Well, I thought you guys might still be hungry. A bunch of strapping young athletes such as yourself."

"Mom are you spying?"

"No, no. Of course not." Scott looked at her bluntly. Even without his wolf senses, he knew she was lying. "Well maybe a little." She walked into the room and put the plate on the nightstand. "Well now that we have that established, what are you guys working on?" She scooted on the bed next to Saint.

"MOM!"

"What, I just want to know what it is you kids are talking about. I heard the word Strix on the other side of the door." He looked at her incredulously. "What, I already admitted to spying."

"Mythologies." Mel answered, cutting short another of Scott's outbursts. "History project. We need to write a paper on something from a myth. I was just telling Scott about the Strix. A vampire like creature from Roman mythology. I heard Mr. Prysine loves a lot of detail in his papers. There's a lot on them so I figured it would be an easy A. Your welcome to stay if you want."

"That would be great, but I actually have to be at work in a little bit." She got up and walked to the door.

"Maybe next time. These talks get really interesting." Mel said after her. Melissa turned around.

"You know, I may take you up on that offer." With that she turned and left the room.

"What did you-" Mel placed a finger on Scott's lips, silencing him. They sat there like that for a few minutes, the only sound the ticking of the clock. The sound of water running came out of a room down the hall. Mel relaxed and pulled away.

"Mix grains of truth in every lie and it makes it easier not to get caught." She explained. "The name Strix comes from Roman mythology."

"But what about the whole assignment thing? Ever since my grades went down she actually checks my syllabus out."

"Grain of truth two. We do have that assignment coming up. But that's not why you are learning this. Though maybe we should actually focus on your school work if you forgot the paper due next week." Stiles snickered at the girl's words. "Ok, let's keep things to the realm of fantasy until total privacy is assured." They glossed over things patiently. Waiting to hear the sounds indicating they were alone. Their ears pricked up at the sound of the engine turning over. "And, she's halfway down the road."

"You know I'm starting to feel like the odd man out here." Stiles complained, watching the others listen to sounds he couldn't even guess at.

"You're not the odd man out. More like the pet." Isaac joked. Most of the room chuckled.

"Or a mascot." Scott laughed.

"Thanks for the nomination." Stiles huffed

"Relax Stiles." Mel said, looking at him. "Just think. How badass must you be to front for werewolves."

"You know what, yeah. I am pretty badass." He pointed at Scott. "More badass then you." Pointed at Isaac. "Then you." Turned to Saint. "Maybe not so much you." Derek raised his eyebrows as Stiles turned towards him. "Ok, definitely not as much as you."

"Ok. Let's get back to this whole lesson thing." Saint laughed.

"Where were we?" Mel asked.

"You were telling me about their weaknesses." Scott responded. Saint sat up. He grew his claws and nicked his arm. Taking a drop of blood, he ran it over Stiles arm.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Stiles shouted, jumping back. He landed in Mel's lap. Derek cleared his throat forcefully, and Stiles jumped back to his original spot.

"Relax. It was just a demonstration." Saint laughed. "If you were a Strix, your skin would be melting off right now."

"So your blood's a weapon?" Stiles asked, completely forgetting the previous interaction. Mel nodded. "Dude that is so cool."

"It's not just a weapon. It's the only weapon." Mel explained.

"But if it's a weapon, then why haven't you killed them?" Scott ventured. Sadness flashed in the girl's eyes.

"Because the stronger the Strix, the weaker our blood is against it. About a year ago my pack got overwhelmed. We weren't strong enough. I wasn't strong enough." She said softly. Saint rubbed her back soothingly.

"Mel, it's not your fault. You were 15." He whispered gently.

"And I was a fucking alpha for five years!" She shouted. "My dad had to lead them away from us. He had to sacrifice himself because I fucked up at my job." Her shoulders slumped and she stared at the ground. Tears were in her eyes and she hated herself for looking so weak. For being so weak. Saint wrapped his arms around his sister. Not knowing what else to do, Stiles rubbed her back. The pain was obvious and he just wanted to help. Scott looked at Derek, then threw a glance Mel's way. Shouldn't a mate be the one doing the comforting? The man just shrugged. Every fiber of his being wanted to go care for her, but her brother already knew what he was doing. And if he got that close, he would be a bit too tempted to take a nip at Stiles. He doubted that would make her feel better.

"Wait, how were you the alpha?" Scott chipped in. Mel looked up, surprised by the question. "Well you said your father was the born wolf. So why wasn't he the alpha?" The room glared at him, afraid he made things worse. That idea was dispelled when she started laughing.

"He really didn't teach you much." Mel chuckled, wiping the tears away. The two holding her dropped thier arms and she gave each a thanks. Her heart twisted again as she looked at Stiles. Definitely like Denver. "In our world, you can be an alpha two ways. You either kill an alpha, or it gets passed on to you. One of the ways we mimic real wolves is that we are a matriarchal society."

"Matriarchal?" Scott looked at her confused. Isaac rolled his eyes at the guy's cluelessness.

"It means female dominated." Mel explained. "Werewolves are weirdly similar to hunters. Females are predisposed to getting the power."

"Wait, but then why is Derek still the alpha with Erica around?" Stiles interjected.

"Because she was bitten." Mel replied. "The rules are a little different for her. When you are bitten, it's like a disease invades your body, takes it over and changes it. But if you're like me or Derek, it's just part of your genetics. A bite basically gives you a weaker strain. So a bitten wolf must kill an alpha to get their power. A born wolf just has to be the next in line to the dominant female."

"Which is why my sister became the alpha when my mother died." Derek offered. Mel nodded.

"Exactly. My father was the last of his clan, so he became an alpha. My mother was only bitten, so the power stayed with him."

"Wait, then why were you only an alpha for five years?" Stiles interrupted again.

"Because you have to be a mature wolf to be an alpha. When I reached maturity, the power automatically passed on to me. I was the dominant female at the time."

"And then you made us." Saint laughed. The others turned to him.

"Like Derek?" Scott accused.

"I wasn't doing it for power." Mel shook her head. "My family was a foster home. We had some really messed up cases. Sapphire had advanced cancer. Hana was dying of aids because her father pimped her out for drugs. Zen's mother smashed a liquor bottle over her head and put her in an irreversible coma. I gave them the bite to save them." The others stared in awe.

"Oh, don't think she's a complete angel." Saint laughed. "Tell them about Ruby." Mel rubbed the nape of her neck and chuckled nervously.

"I was a dumb ten year old."

"Tell them."

"Fine. She was one of the more aggressive kids in the house. Picked on my brother Denver. We got in a fight and I bit her."

"Is that why she's so disrespectful?" Derek asked. He was glad to hear the amount of strain in her voice was gone. The change in topic really seemed to help. Mel and Saint laughed.

"No that's just Ruby. She doesn't mean anything by it, teasing is just how she shows affection." Mel answered. The male alpha looked at her. "I mean it. The girl's been through hell. Grew up in foster care because her literally junkie whore mother didn't want her. She was swept up by one of the really bad agencies. It actually had to get shut down by the state for the bullshit going on. They would place kids in some of the worst homes and take a portion of the government check. She basically went through homes where she became a regular at the ER. She finally came to us and just couldn't let her guard down. She bullied Denver, and we fought. Then I bit her."

"So her loyalty is because you bit her?" Stiles put out the question the rest of the room was thinking.

"No. I came across a group of students beating her. I stopped them. Took her home and showed her how her wounds were healing. She was always afraid of getting moved, that was a big reason she wouldn't allow herself to become attached. I explained how the bite made her part of my pack. Even if it was an accident, she was my sister now."

"And with months of love and patience she managed to love again." Derek interjected mockingly. The talk of family was stirring up a few thoughts he didn't want to deal with.

"Dude quite being such an asshole." Stiles shot at him, before turning back to Mel. "No offense."

"No, you can call him an asshole." Mel answered. Derek looked at her in surprise. "What? You are kind of a dick." The guys couldn't help snickering. The male alpha glared, silencing the laughter.

"So, um, how long have you guys known each other?" Scott asked curiously. She was surprisingly comfortable with the guy. Even after all this time, he would never think to say something like that. Especially not so casually.

"About four days." Saint answered for her. Stiles began coughing, choking on his soda.

"Four days?" He asked, sucking in air. Mel nodded. "Why the hell would you basically marry the guy after four days?"

"Necessity." Mel whispered, remembering the topic they were on before. She could feel the unasked questions. "Like I said, you need strong blood to fight the Strix. As you guys know, bonds give us power, which gives us a more potent weapon. Mating is the second strongest bond we can have."

"What's the first?" Scott questioned.

"Motherhood." Mel laughed at the shocked look on the two outsider's faces. "It shouldn't be that big of a surprise. In the animal world, a mother protecting her young is the scariest animal. Even worse than a cornered one."

"So why didn't you go with that?" Stiles blurted out.

"How do you know she hasn't?" Saint laughed at the shock on the others faces. Mel smacked his arm.

"Werewolf pregnancy is risky as hell. Hormones go crazy making it harder to keep control. And bed rest is practically a requirement for most of the pregnancy." She noticed the confused looks. "Not all babies will have the wolf gene. The ones that do often damage the mother's body throughout the pregnancy. It's very high risk and incapacitating. Something not smart when you're preparing for war."

"So you pair up with a guy you know four days?" Scott couldn't stop himself.

"No. You need the full moon to forge the bond so it was closer to one day." Saint laughed, even as his alpha gave another smack. "In her defense, he was actually a fill in for the plan."

"My sister Sapphire made the plan several months ago." Mel took over. "The fight that cost us my dad, it took too much blood. Half the things were newbies and went down quick. The other half were stronger. Even with my alpha blood, I had trouble. We went into hiding. Tried to think of a way to get strong enough to kill the bastards. She figured out there was no way to get all of us to that level. But that wasn't necessary. We lost, but we didn't go down without a fight. Took a good chunk of their army with us. If they replaced their losses, it would be the weaklings. We didn't need everyone to power up, just needed a little boost to take care of the older ones. Denver was another born wolf. His parents were some of my grandfather's allies, so when they died we took him in. Our bond would have theoretically given both of us enough of an enhancement."

"So what happened?" Scott and Stiles asked in unison. Mel stared at the floor. Distressed by another one of her many fuckups. Saint rubbed her back.

"They found us." He answered for her. "We needed the full moon, and they attacked before we got the chance." Stiles placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked really bad.

"Do you think you guys could stop upsetting my **mate**?" Derek emphasized the last word as he glared at Stiles. Reminding him about the girl he was so carelessly touching. The human quickly pulled his hand back, rubbing his neck nervously.

"It's fine." Saint said. "We never really took the time to process his death. It's actually kind of nice to think about him again."

"He's right. We never got a chance to mourn him." Mel spoke softly. She turned to Stiles. "You know, you remind me a lot of him."

"I…I do?" Stiles stuttered. The girl smiled gently, nodding her head.

"He was on the scrawny side too."

"Well I don't know if I would call myself scraw-"

"And he had the same sweet and totally spastic personality."

"I guess you could call it spastic-"

"And the same soft youthful face." Stiles jumped back when she ran a finger down his cheek. Her eyes went wide in surprise as he landed on the floor. She offered her hand to help him up. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. Good. Perfectly really." He chuckled nervously as he helped himself off the floor. Intentionally ignoring her hand. "Well I should probably be going now."

"Let us give you a ride." Mel offered.

"No. I couldn't possibly-"

"It's cool. It's getting dark and Gramps will want us home soon. Scott, you know a good bit about this already, so we will continue this conversation later." She grabbed her bag and walked out, Saint following behind. Stiles walked slowly behind them. Trying to keep his heartbeat relaxed. He felt the tension drain as he stepped down the porch. Saint was already in the front seat. Mel just opening her door. But just as he approached the car, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder.

"You know, I should probably give him a ride." Derek's voice drifted by his ear. Mel and Saint turned back. "You guys have to practically go to the other side of town. I'm a lot closer. Besides." He turned to look down at the human, a smile wide on his face. "I already know where he lives." Stiles didn't miss the implied threat.

"You know, I think I'm just gonna go with Derek." Stiles felt the words slip out of his mouth.

"Are you sure? It's not a problem for us." Mel answered. She heard the loud thumping as if it were a drumbeat. A look of concern filled her eyes. "Stiles are you ok?"

"I'm great. Why do you ask?"

"Because your heart is going crazy."

"Oh, that's just because I'm standing next to such a handsome gentlemen." He laughed nervously, stopping when he felt the arm tighten. "Really I think I'm just gonna catch a ride with Derek."

"Ok. If you're sure?" She offered once more. Stiles nodded furiously, wondering if Derek would squeeze hard enough to break bone. Probably not, as his tortures seemed designed not to let anyone else know what was happening.

"Don't worry. I promise to get him home." Derek smiled. Mel looked a bit uncertain, but Stiles forced a smile. She visibly relaxed and got into the car. She shut the door and a minute later his possible protectors drove away. He felt the arm drop.

"So, I think I'm just gonna go to the bus stop and-"

"Get in the car."

"Yes sir." Stiles rushed over. Isaac was stretched out in the backseat, so he sat in the front. Derek got in, and Stiles felt a rush of fear as the engine turned over. The fear increased as the wolf turned to look at him.

"You might want to buckle up." Stiles laughed nervously, grabbing the seatbelt. The moment the click indicating it was fastened was heard, Derek sped off. The wolf stared straight ahead as they raced through the streets. Isaac laughed as he bounced around in the back. Stiles winced as his head cracked against the window on a sharp turn. He prayed to make it out alive. His hopes were dashed when they turned down an unfamiliar road.

"Um, where are we going?" He forced the question out.

"Dropping Isaac off first." The words gave no comfort. The car slowed in a rundown neighborhood. Stopping in front of a large concrete building. Stiles unbuckled his seatbelt, anxious to get out of the car. A hand pressed against his chest. Looking over, he gulped at the owner.

"Stay." Derek ordered. He got out of his own seat, and pulled it forward. Isaac crawled out. He gave the vehicle's last occupant a small smile and mouthed the words good luck. Derek said a few words to the other wolf. Too low for him to pick up. Then he fixed the seat and got back in.

"You know Derek I really could just-" His words were cut off by the clicking of the doors. He was locked in. He looked over, and found the wolf still staring out ahead.

"I said I'd take you home. Promised really. And a promise between mates is a really big deal. You understand that right?"

"Um, yeah. So what did you say to Isaac back there?"

"Told him I'd be back in 20 minutes."

"But it only takes 10 minutes to get to my house from here."

"I know." Stiles felt his stomach drop at the words. He hoped desperately that his father was home. His stomach dropped a second time as the car speed off, pinning him helplessly to the seat. He watched the streetlights and buildings go by in a flash, turning away from the scene when he got to dizzy. After what seemed like a painful eternity, they arrived at his house.

"Yeah. Thanks for the ride I guess. So if you could just unlock the door I'll be out of your hair-"

"Stiles, do you know what it feels like to have a chunk of flesh ripped out. Not surgically removed or any of that, but literally grabbed and pulled out."

"Can't say that I have. Maybe I'll put it on my to do list." He chuckled nervously. "Well, this was fun and all but my dad's waiting for me and-"

"No he's not."

"What, yeah he is. He's just-" His words were cut off when he felt a hand lightly squeeze his shoulder. He looked over. Derek turned slowly, menacingly, and gazed into the young man's eyes.

"His office is short staffed at the moment. Lot of cases happening recently. I say he'll be at the office until 11 or so."

"That's great. That gives me enough time to do homework and have dinner on the table. He loves a hot dinner when he walks through the-"

"Shut up Stiles." Derek's eyes hardened. His hand slide and wrapped around the back of the neck. He forced him down, and the car echoed with the thump as flesh met plastic. Stiles felt his breathing get more erratic as his cheek dug into the dashboard. Derek leaned in so close he could feel warm breath on his skin. The sound of blood rushing to his head almost covered up when Derek spoke again. "I know about your little thing with Lydia."

"What does Lydia have to do-" He felt himself press harder into the dash "Shutting up."

"You pursued her for years, knowing full well she had a boyfriend." Stiles did his best to glance at the guy.

"Wait, are you taking some revenge on behalf of Jackson so something?" Derek scoffed.

"Please. I wouldn't do anything for that egotistical selfish little twat."

"Look who's talking." Stiles mumbled under his breath. The low growl reminded him of who was listening. He tried to think of something to say. He blurted out the first thing that popped into mind "So if this doesn't involve Jackson, what's with the inquisition act?" Another growl rumbled through the car.

"You have shown no respect for the boundaries of your human relationships. I do not want you repeating that with mine." The hand was released and Derek moved away. Stiles sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Dude if you're talking about Scott, our friendship kind of trumps your whole whatever the hell you call it." He said defiantly.

"I'm not talking about Scott you idiot. Mates share a special bond and should only be with each other."

"Wait, are you talking about Mel?"

"Of course I am dumbass. I know your little project with the redhead was a bust. And I could smell your pheromones back in the room. It was disgusting." He turned back and glared. "She has me. That's a lot more permanent than just a boyfriend so don't even think about trying any of your crap."

"Dude are you jealous?" Stiles laughed as he watched the slight look of surprise. "Dude you are so totally jealous."

"Get out." The click announced the doors were now open. Stiles grabbed the handle, but froze just before he turned it. A thought crossed his mind and it brought a smile to his face. Derek had been rough, but it was far gentler than a few previous interactions.

"You won't really hurt me because I remind her of that Denver guy." Derek's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel, proving him right. "And that's also why your jealous. Since I remind her. You know she sounded really sad when she talked about him. You should have seen her in school. Sat next to me all day. No matter what, always picked the seat next to me. And didn't she seem really happy when I rubbed her back or wrapped my arms around h-"

"Shut up." The wolf hissed.

"Why?" Stiles challenged. He knew he was being a jerk, but this was the only time he ever got the upper hand on the wolf. After all they crap that had gone down. The guy had been a total prick and really screwed him and Scott over. It was time for a little payback. "I asked you a question." He shrieked as Derek yanked him forward by the front of his shirt. Eyes flashed momentarily red.

"Because her affection keeps me from killing you. Not simply mauling you." With that, his fist relaxed. Stiles jumped out the car and practically ran to his house. He used every lock on the door, slumping against it when they were all locked.

Derek felt the buzz in his pocket and pulled the phone out. It was a text from Mel.

_Stiles was really nervous before we left. I don't have his number to check on him. Is everything ok?_

Derek typed out a message, then read it to make sure it sounded good. _Yeah, everything's fine. He's just a little worried about his dad. Don't worry. Dropped him off at his house, made sure he locked up tight._ A smile formed on the wolf's lips as he pressed send.

* * *

I hope I'm capturing the random humor the show has. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter.


	5. Poison

"Ok everyone. Asses on the bus!" Finstock yelled stepping onto the bus. He stood in front of the driver's seat as the players passed him to grab a place. A group of schools was hosting the annual preseason scrimmage tournament. It was the first time Beacon Hills had ever been invited. The schools had constantly been afraid to show off their moves and plays to the standing champion. But now they had a bigger fear. Finstock had gone to the meeting and made a fuss about how they were being pushed out because their female player. Though everyone knew that wasn't the case, no one was willing to risk the media howling for their head. The coach couldn't help but smile as said player walked by. He grabbed her shoulder. "I never knew how much I needed you. Sorry, that came out way to creepy. Greenberg what the hell are you looking at!" Mel took the chance to scoot away. She scanned the rows, cursing her brother for having to stay and take that makeup exam. The idiot had actually fallen asleep in his free period and missed the damn thing! The teacher needed the grade, but had a family emergency and was going to be gone a month. This Saturday was the only chance he would have. It was a major exam and he would be failing the class without it. She cursed under her breath as she scanned her choices. The curse stopped and she smiled. Racing over to the very last seat, she practically flung herself down.

"Hey Stiles. I feel like I haven't talked to you in days." Then she noticed the music blasting out of his ear buds. She tapped his shoulder. He turned around. Instead of the happy smile she expected, he practically slammed back into the window. He yanked the ear buds out.

"Here? Your sitting here?" Panic filled his voice. She looked at him confused.

"Well yeah. Why not?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." He turned away and muttered under his breath. "Except my overwhelming desire not to have my throat ripped out by teeth."

"Excuse me?" He turned back to her and smiled.

"Look, it's nothing against you. You're actually really awesome. Really really awesome in fact." She smiled at the compliment. He smiled back, before panic once again filled his mind. "Like I said, it's not you. It's Derek."

"Derek?"

"Yeah. You know. He just seems like the really jealous type. You know the one that's like _Stay away from my girl._" He did his best attempt at a macho sounding voice.

"Stiles, what the hell are you talking about?" She asked, eyes and tone filled with confusion. He sighed.

"Let me try to make this simple. Derek like Mel. Derek no like Stiles. Derek see Mel with Stiles. Derek kill Stiles."

"Yeah, you just said Derek way too many times for one sentence."

"So, not the point I was making here. Look, it's nothing to do with you. I just don't want to get involved here." A hurt look crossed her face and it was her turn to sigh.

"Sorry to inconvenience you, but I don't have anywhere else to go." The tone was almost heartbreaking and it took every bit of willpower to concentrate on Derek's teeth. And not her sad eyes.

"Of course you do." He said softly, then laughed. "I'm a nerd. I literally can only occupy the nerd zone. But you. You can go anywhere. Everyone would love to sit by you."

"And that's the problem." Mel sighed. She looked into his eyes. Motioned to the seat a few rows up. "Danny is already sitting with someone. Scott is still on probation. My dumbass brother got himself stuck and Isaac is already passed out with another guy up there. That leaves you being the only person I can sit next to that's not going to try to cop a feel or grab my ass every five minutes."

"Oh. Your right." He acknowledged, seeing her reason. At practice, the guys really did their best to sneak a touch. Grabbing her chest when they helped her up. Tackling her in such a way they fell on top. She was too fast for them to catch normally, so they did this when she didn't have the ball. When she was more focused on trying to keep track of it. Finstock called them on it. But how do you prove they didn't just make a mistake about who had the ball? At first she just laid the guys out, but they never seemed to stop. Saint was acting as an almost full time body guard at this point.

"Great. What are you listening to?" She asked, smiling. The smile got bigger as he offered her one of his ear buds. He smiled back. _I am so going to die._ He pushed the thought down.

"Come on; pass the ball you lug nuts!" Finstock yelled as the team crowded around. They had made it to the final match, and were down by four points. Mel stared at the ground. She hated to lose. One of the only real competitors they had was playing with several oversized mutants. It had incapacitated several of the team. The coach dismissed and walked over to the benches muttering. The rest of the players moved. Mel tugged lightly on one of the guy's jerseys, pulling him back. He was the one that always did the face off. He turned to find the obstruction. She gave a large smile. The type that wasn't friendly.

"Tell you what. I want you to get the damn ball, and give it to me or Lahey. Then I won't have to hurt you at practice. Deal?" He nodded frantically. She gave another smile before running off. She took her position. Phase 1 was complete. On to the next part.

"Isaac." She whispered, knowing he could hear.

"I know, I know. Don't use any wolf powers. You tell me every game." He muttered.

"Actually, I was just going to ask a question. When they have giant freaks like that on their side, does it really look weird if we have some super speed?" Both smiled, and waited eagerly for the whistle.

Mel couldn't contain her smile. They had won easily. It didn't matter how much girth they had if the behemoths couldn't catch them. She still chuckled at the look on the guy's faces as they tried to catch them. Another laugh and she took a sip from her cup. She grimaced at the bitter taste. Was this some new flavor of Gatorade or something? She waved Stiles over. "Did the Gatorade taste weird to you?"

"Weird how?"

"I don't know. Bitter I guess."

"It tasted fine to me. Maybe a little too sweet even." He answered. She called the Isaac over and repeated the question.

"I wouldn't know. I only drank the water." He answered a look of worry on his face. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She laughed, waving it off. She looked around and noticed that everyone else was fine. Was probably just too hyped up from the game. Isaac took the cup from her hand.

"Ew. It smells like garlic." He complained, tossing the cup to the ground. Mel looked at him a moment. Something rattled around in her brain but she just couldn't place it. Shaking her head, she walked to the changing room for a shower. Exhaustion crept up on her. Expecting the cold water to help, she was disappointed when she emerged from the locker room every bit as tired as when she went in. Maybe more so. She sluggishly climbed the steps, and plopped down on the seat next to Stiles. She yawned, and leaned against his shoulder.

"Um, what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Sorry. Just really tired." She yawned again and crashed out. Her unconscious mind placed her in a desert. Sun bearing down as she walked through miles and miles of sand. Sweat pouring down her face and back.

"Mel wake up." The voice broke through, and she felt her body being shaken. Using what little strength she had, she forced her eyes open. Stiles and Isaac looked down at her. "You ok? You were shivering."

"Yeah, you were sweating really bad and we couldn't wake you up." Isaac added. Mel tried to focus.

"Where are we?" The words tumbled slowly out of her mouth.

"Home." Stiles answered. She tried to push herself up, only to slump back down.

"I may need…a little help." Her breathing was a bit erratic. Isaac pulled her arm over his shoulder, and helped lift her up. She stumbled down the aisle on clumsy legs, clutching Isaac's jersey. They stepped out of the bus. Stiles took the other arm, and draped it over his shoulders. That way they could drag her, instead of forcing her to walk. She was faintly aware of the breeze surrounding them, but couldn't feel it. Her skin felt like it was on fire, but her stomach felt like it was made of ice. Finstock noticed the two players dragging the third between them. He walked up.

"Everything ok Rajjin?" He asked, concerned.

"She's fine coach." Isaac answered.

"Yeah, just caught one of those 24 hour bugs." Stiles laughed. At that moment, Mel emptied the contents of her stomach. Validating the excuse. The coach looked at the chunks now on his shoes.

"Ok. Just go home. Get plenty of rest and fluids. I'm just gonna go and wash my shoes." He muttered walking away. They carried her quickly to Stiles car, and loaded her up in the front seat. Isaac hoped in back as Stiles took the wheel. There was something oddly familiar about this all. Isaac leaned forward worriedly. He touched his hand to the girl's forehead.

"Oh shit." He said.

"What?" Stiles asked, trying to keep his eyes on the road. He risked a glance over. "What's oh shit? You don't say oh shit unless it's something bad. Damn it Isaac, what is oh shit!" The werewolf looked at him and the worry in his eyes was frightening.

"She's burning up." Stiles reached over, and shook the sleeping girl. She muttered something incoherent.

"Mel. Mel. Wake up. What the hell is going on?" His tone was filled with panic.

"I…I…" Her breathing was ragged as she tried to answer.

"What? You what!" Stiles shouted. The loud sound seemed to wake her.

"Poisoned." The word slipped out and she went under again.

"Poisoned." Stiles muttered. "Fuck did she just say poisoned?"

"Yup." Isaac's answer was hollow.

"By what?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

"Ask her."

"She's knocked out. How the hell am I supposed to wake her?" Stiles sighed as he glanced over. Looks like he was alone in the brainstorming process.

"Isaac."

"Yeah?"

"You are not to breathe a word of this." He looked over and found the werewolf looking at him. "I'm serious. Not a word." With that, his eyes shifted back to the girl in his front seat. He slugged her across the cheek.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Isaac shrieked.

"Huh.. what?" Mel mumbled drowsily, surprising the other wolf.

"How did you-"

"Long story. Just ask." Stiles interrupted Isaac's question. Isaac nodded, and turned back to Mel.

"Mel. What poisoned you?"

"Huh?"

"You said you were poisoned. What was it?"

"Gold…goldenseal." She forced the word out. Her breathing became more erratic. "Call…my grandfather." With that, she slipped back into unconsciousness. One that might not be broken. They sat in shock for a few moments.

"Well grab her damn cellphone!" Stiles shouted. Isaac complied. Rooting through her bag, he grabbed the phone. Flicked through her phonebook until he found the one. He pressed call, and waited, stomach tightening with every ring. After the tenth one, a voice was heard on the other line.

"I'm sorry honey. I went shopping out of town and I can't give you a ride. Can you ask one of your friends?"

"This isn't Mel." Isaac said.

"Who the hell is this, and what the hell did you do with my granddaughter?" The voice was hard and lethal. Isaac felt a tingle down his spine.

"No. This is Isaac. One of Derek's pack." He rushed. The tone at the other end changed to a lighter one.

"Oh yes, the one with the curly hair. Did Mel forget her phone her or something?"

"No she's right here." Kaz picked up the worry across the line.

"What happened?"

"She said poison. She says she thinks it's goldenseal."

"Is she sure? Let me talk to her."

"I can't." He looked over the seat at the girl, slumped against the window. "She looks like she's in coma."

"I need to know for sure. What exactly are symptoms, and what happened?"

"Um…high fever, shivers. Deep sleep." Isaac looked at Stiles, and shrugged his shoulders, not sure what else to say.

"The Gatorade!" Stiles shouted. Isaac looked at him confused. Stiles grabbed the phone. "This is Stiles now. She said something about the Gatorade at the game being bitter. But it tasted really sweet to me. And Isaac said it smelled like garlic."

"Are you sure?" The voice on the other line was completely serious.

"Positive."

"Ok. Go to my house. My phone is about to die. Use the map on her phone and call me back when you get there. There is a key under one of the rocks out front. You'll need it because no one is home right now. I'll be there as soon as I can." The phone disconnected. Stiles handed the phone back and Isaac found the directions. They sped to the residence. Once there, Isaac scooped her up. He smelled the metal of the key, and told Stiles which rock to look under. They stumbled into the house and Stiles called back.

"Go to the kitchen." The voice on the other end ordered, not wasting a moment. The boys went in, carrying the limp body with them. He waited for them to give confirmation. "Ok, now listen carefully. Take her clothes off."

"What!" Both shouted at the order.

"Damn it kid we don't have time. Her body is overheating. Leave her underwear on if it makes you feel comfortable. But if it gets too hot, take them off."

"Just as long as this isn't some perverted joke."

"YOU THINK I LIKE THE IDEA OF SOME TEENAGE PUNK WITH HIS HANDS ALL OVER HER!" Kax exploded into the phone. He forced himself to calm down. "OK. Strip her down. Then go to the pantry. In the corner is a wooden box. It has the words spice rack carved in it. Take out the white yellow powder labeled Coptis. It's the antidote." Stiles ran to the pantry, found the item with ease and raced back.

"Why the hell is she still dressed?" Stiles yelled.

"I'm not stripping my alpha's mate!" Isaac yelled back.

"Fine. Together." Stiles offered. The other took the compromise. Together, they removed her shirt and jeans shorts. To be safe, they took her shoes and socks off as well. Stiles turned back to the phone. "Now what?"

"Take a small handful and mix it in a glass of water. She doesn't need all of it, but it needs to be in her body fast to neutralize the-" The phone went dead. Stiles stared at the phone, its dead tone more foreboding than anything he had ever heard. Miles away, Kaz screamed at his own phone. Cursing it and himself for forgetting his car charger as he raced home.

"Dude, what do we do?" Isaac looked up, terror in his eyes. He was horrified of the possibility of losing someone else. He had gotten close to her in the past week. She reminded him a lot of his mother, even though he was older than her. Stiles tapped his foot, thinking. He set the container on the counter and grabbed a random glass from an open cupboard. He filled it up, and grabbed a spoon from the drying rack. Mixing the concoction, he tried to think. She needed it fast. A thought came to him and he rushed back to the pantry. Opening the box again, he smiled. A handful of syringes and needles were there. Why else if not for the powders? Grabbing one, he ran back. He filled the syringe up. Walking over to the girl. As gentle as possible, he stuck the needle in and pulled the plunger. They waited for a moment. "Stiles. Stiles, her body heat just skyrocketed." Isaac squeaked in panic.

"Get the rest of her clothes off." Stiles tried to keep his voice calm. This time, Isaac made no protests. They stripped the small pieces of fabric off. Isaac yipped as the body in his arms started spasming. Like Erica during one of her seizures. Stiles tried to call Kaz back, getting a busy signal every time. He scrolled down her list, attempting to call all her siblings. He got no answer. "FUCKING ANSWER YOU COCKSUCKERS!" He yelled into the phone. Complete panic set in as he watched the girl twitch. "Oh god she's gonna die."

"Call someone." Isaac said, trying to hold the girl still.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing, playing scrabble? Her grandpa's phone is dead and none of her pack is answering!" Stiles yelled.

"Then call mine." Isaac offered.

"Who the fuck in your pack would know about this shit?" He snapped.

"Derek. He's a fucking born wolf." Isaac retorted. Stiles looked in shock, completely forgetting about the scary male alpha. He scrolled through the address book to the one he wanted.

"Hello?" Derek asked into the phone. He was a little confused because Mel had called. Though they were mates, he hadn't really seen from her since the afternoon with Scott. Hell, aside from the text he hadn't even heard from her. All his information came second hand from his betas. Apparently she was spending an awful lot of time with a certain wayward wolf and his human best friend. He kind of hated the fact his heart jumped a little when he saw her name on the screen.

"Derek it's me!" The familiar voice said into the phone, but not the one he wanted to hear.

"Stiles, how the fuck did-"

"Save the damn rant for another time. Mel's been pinioned. And unless you like your mates all coprsified you'll get your ass out here now." The phone disconnected, but Derek was already long gone. He bolted the moment the word poison escaped the boy's lips. A minute later, they heard the front door burst open. Derek rushed into the kitchen, following the group's smell. Stiles looked at him. "Dude where's your car?"

"Too slow. Ran." Derek panted a bit, and looked down at the floor. He looked back up at Stiles. "Why the fuck is my mate convulsing, and why the fuck is she naked?" Stiles gulped at the glare he received.

"Goldenseal poisoning. Her grandfather said her body was overheating and we needed to take her clothes off." He rushed. Derek glared for a moment. Stiles relaxed as the gaze softened a bit.

"Ok. But what the fuck is the convulsing." He looked down at the girl.

"He said the antidote was Coptis mixed with water. So I gave her an injection." Derek's head shot back up.

"What? Did he tell you to inject it?" The alpha all but roared.

"Well, no. But he said she needed it fast and-"

"Guys." Isaac interrupted the feud. The two looked at him. "I think she just stopped breathing."

Derek growled loudly and pushed past Stiles. Grabbing the mostly full glass off the counter, he raced over to her side. Kneeling down, he pushed Isaac aside. He put the glass to his lips, and took a big gulp. Then set the glass down. Tilting her chin up, he forced her mouth open. Crushing her lips with his own, he felt the liquid drain down her throat. "Grab me a glass of water." When the two just stood there, he growled the order again. Not being anywhere near as polite. Stiles filled another glass. Turning back, he saw Derek crushing Mel's arm. Just like he did with Erica.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled, panicking at all the blood. Derek glared, and motioned for him to bring the water. He snatched the glass away. He gargled some of the water, and spit it into the glass with the powder. Taking another gulp, he forced it down his mate's throat. He did this several times until the glass was drained. Derek took his jacket off and draped it around the girl's naked form. Stiles sat down. He relaxed as he saw the rise and fall of her chest. Her breathing was shallow. But at least she was breathing. "So you gonna answer my question?" Derek glared harshly.

"Fixing your dumbass mistake." He growled. Stiles looked at him confused.

"I kind of want to know what happened." Isaac chipped in. The alpha sighed, looking down at his mate. Stiles could have sworn he had a soft look on his face. Almost…tender. The look vanished the moment his gaze shifted to the other two males in the room.

"Goldenseal is a deadly plant. Worse than wolfs bane. It's not in favor with hunters because it's rare, and there's an antidote that anyone can keep on their shelf."

"Coptis." Stiles interrupted. He cringed when the alpha glared.

"Yes dumbass, Coptis." Derek answered. "It's a cure. But it's also a poison. That shaking you saw was because of it. Our body needs to limit the absorption, so it needs to go through the stomach. Because your stupid injection, there was too much of the stuff in her system at once. I had to drain it."

"Well you didn't have to be so pissy about it." Stiles said.

"Yes I did, you almost cost me my mate."

"We were saving her ass!" Stiles argued.

"Yeah good job you did. Poisoned her worse than the first person."

"Well at least we were here. We carried her off the bus. We drove her here. We…Well Isaac carried her in. All of the shit work, we did. Where the fuck was her mate when someone tried to kill her?"

"I was dealing with shit. Not all of us get even a façade of a normal life you know!"

"Can you guys please shut up?" The soft voice broke up the yelling and all three looked at the girl rubbing her eyes. "You guys talk way to loud. What the hell were you even arguing about?"

"They stripped you naked." Derek answered.

"Well he's been threatening me not to come near you." Stiles accused.

"Have not." The alpha retorted. Mel shook her head, trying to get rid of the dizziness. She had the distinct impression of witnessing a kindergarten argument.

"Ok, repeat. What the fuck is going on?"

"Derek is jealous because I remind you of Denver." Stiles blurted out, cutting off whatever the alpha attempted to say. Mel forced herself to sit up.

"This true?"

"Well… not exactly…." His normal eloquence gone. "Yeah."

"Dude, you're a freaking idiot." She said grouchily, rubbing her face. Stiles bit back his laugh. Derek looked at her. She sighed. "We're mates. I'm bound to you. End of story."

"But I wasn't supposed to be." He argued. Mel looked at him "Denver was your mate." Mel slapped her forehead.

"That was another of my fuckups." She noticed the looks the three gave her. Another sigh passed her lips. "We had two or three opportunities to mate before the attack. But I stupidly delayed it."

"Why?" Stiles found himself the only one with the courage to ask.

"Because he was Saint's boyfriend." She admitted. A tiny smile twisted her lips. "Louis and Denver. Our two cities. Neither of us wanted to mate, but it looked like the only choice. I knew him and Saints relationship was doomed because of it. So I put it off so they could have more time together."

"Then why were you so affectionate to Stiles?" Derek questioned. She looked at him, every line in her face asking _Are you serious?_

"He was my little brother. Adopted of course. But we grew up together. I watched out for him. Guided him through the process. I saw Stiles, and he was so much like him. Same personality, same physique. Hell they even had the same eyes."

"So you were around me because I reminded you of your gay little brother?" Mel nodded. It was Derek's turn to snicker. Mel realized what the laugh was for. She had been so nostalginc over the boy's replica, she partly forgot it wasn't actually him. All that affection and attention could be perceived another why by a straight male. She turned about to apologize, but her words were cut off. "It's cool. You're not my type anyway. Too nice." Stiles laughed. She smiled at him. The smile dropped and her body went limp.

"What was that?" Stiles panicked.

"Relax. Just the last traces of the poison working its way through her system." Derek answered, lifting the girl up. He carried her upstairs, to the room he knew as hers. Barging in, he registered the changes. The mattress was new. As was the dark green comforter. A small smile touched his lips as he noticed the small scratches in the headboard. Proof of their joining. He laid her gently on the bed, then crawled in beside her. He nuzzled her neck, enjoying her scent.

"Ok, can this scene get any more sweet or rapey?" Stiles joked. He and Isaac had followed the alpha up the stairs. Derek growled.

"She's my mate. I'm going to stay and watch over her." He said.

"Whatever you say Mr. Rapist." Stiles laughed, walking away. He and Isaac went downstairs to watch TV, leaving the two alone. Derek nuzzled, soothed by the interaction. The bed was so warm and soft; he felt his eyelids grow heavy. He tried to fight it, but eventually sleep overtook his defenses. He woke, feeling the body next to him stirring.

"Saint, you know you're not supposed to be in my bed without permission." She muttered rolling over. "I don't care what nightmare you had." Her eyes opened. Vision blurry, all she could see was a figure. One that definitely wasn't Saint. She screamed, and shoved the intruder off the bed.

"What the fuck?" Derek hissed, picking himself off the floor.

"Derek?"

"Last time I checked." He rubbed the back of his head, glad the bump would heal before it even started.

"What are you doing here?" She sat up, the jacket sliding down her body. She blushed as his eyes wandered. He had seen it before, but she couldn't resist wrapping the comforter over her. "And why am I naked?" Derek sat down on the bed. He scooted closer, stopping when she moved back. So they were back to that again. He sighed.

"You got poisoned at the game. Isaac and Stiles brought you home. They administered the Coptis wrong and I had to correct the mistake." He summed up.

"Did you go to the game or something?" She asked hesitantly. A confused look passed on Derek's face as he shook his head.

"I was at home. Stiles called. Said you had been poisoned so I ran over."

"You ran?"

"Car was too slow." He shrugged. She smiled at him. "What?"

"Nothing." She muttered shyly. "I just lucked out and found a good one." A bit of heat rushed to his cheeks at the compliment. The two looked at each other. The moment was interrupted when the door flew open.

"Oh my god Mel. I'm so sorry." Sapphire said, rushing over. She wrapped her arms around the girl.

"We came as soon as we got the news." Zen said, jumping on the bed.

"So glad you're ok, sis." Saint smiled. The pack crowded into the room, all talking over each other. Mel caught Ruby's eyes look from her obviously naked form to the male alpha next to her. She must really have been concerned, because she kept the joke to herself. Derek felt a bit awkward by the outward displays of affection. It was too reminiscent of a past he no longer had. He moved to get off the bed.

"Wait." Mel said, speaking over the din. The rest of the wolves stopped as Derek looked back. She glanced down at the sheets. "You wanna maybe stay and watch a movie with us. It's not a school night and I think I've slept enough for a month." She laughed softly.

"Sure." Derek answered. He was ushered out of the room by the others, to give their leader privacy to dress. He ventured downstairs, and found Isaac and Stiles on the pair of recliners. The recliners faced the TV directly. The two large sofas ran parallel to the device. One on each side.

"Dude, they have like a million channels." Isaac laughed when he caught sight of his leader.

"Let's watch something scary!" Zen shouted, snatching the remote.

"You guys are werewolves. What's scary to you?" Stiles asked. Zen and her brother looked at each other.

"The home and garden network." They said in unison, laughing at their joke. Derek sat at the edge of one couch, and turned to face the TV. The channel was changed to what had to be a zombie film. From the first minute, he guessed it to be a somewhat comedy. He glanced around the room. The recliners were still occupied by Stiles and Isaac. Ruby sat at the other end from him. The other four wolves occupied the other couch. Saint had his back to the armrest, and feet on the couch. Zen was between her brother's legs, her back against his chest. Hana and Sapphire, obviously a couple, cuddled. Footsteps echoed down the stairs and the room erupted in applause. Derek turned.

"Our leader finally makes an appearance." Saint laughed, still clapping. After a moment it died down, and Mel took the only unoccupied seat. She watched the movie, facing away from her mate. Derek felt a bit of longing. He pushed the feeling down, remembering what happened last time he let those feelings in. But then he thought of her smile. Telling him he was good. A bit of warmth filled his heart. He felt something on his hand. Eyes trailing down to the sensation, he saw Mel entwine her fingers with his. He looked back up. She smiled briefly at him, before turning back to the movie. He looked back at their interlocked hands. It wasn't a passionate night ravishing each other under the stars. But it was something. His eyes went back to the flickering screen and he focused on what was going on. Still feeling the warmth of her hand. A smile tugged at his lips. For now, it was enough.

* * *

Hopefully I haven't spoiled you guys with such quick updates. I had some free time and wanted to get the story out. My life's going to be a bit more hectic. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Hopefully you guys enjoy the story. Until next time. :)


	6. The bond

"Can they really find nothing better to talk about?" Mel asked, frustrated. She walked down the hall, with her pack. Hearing the whispers as she passed.

"Afraid not sis. Looks like your little thigh hickey is the news of the century. Especially with how buddy buddy you are with Stiles." Ruby laughed, but they could all tell it was a bit forced. She loved to tease her siblings, but took great offense when others did it.

"I heard a few jackasses say Saint did it." Sapphire spoke in a low tone. Lethal. Ready to pounce on the next one that dared mention the rumor.

"Wait, so the fact I've been flirting none stop with the cute boys doesn't take me out of the suspect pool?" Saint asked.

"Probably saying your bi." Zen said bluntly, before turning down the freshmen wing. Her own ears were opened, waiting for any of her classmates to dare mock her sister.

"Ridiculous." The male wolf sighed. They stopped outside Mel's class. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You gonna be ok sweetie?" Mel couldn't stop the laugh.

"Please. With everything going on, I have enough crap on my plate. This rumor registers a 1 on my Richter scale. Maybe a 2 on its worst day." She rolled her eyes. The words were true enough. Sure it irritated her, but only for the brief moment when her mind forgot the real problems.

"Maybe you should be honest." Ruby advised. The others looked at her. "What? All this assuming is just idle gossip. Take the power away by putting a name on the mark." The warning bell rang and the others hurried off to class. Mel walked into the classroom. She really hoped the snickers and smirks were just her imagination. When she heard mention about how she went home with both Isaac **and **Stiles, she knew it wasn't. People just loved the new freak show at Beacon Hills. She took her customary seat.

"Dude, just gotta say. Sorry and thank you." Stiles leaned over and whispered.

"For?"

"Some idiot is spreading it around school that we did it on Saturday." He chuckled softly. "According to the rumor mill, I'm not a virgin anymore."

"Whoop dee do for you." She muttered sarcastically. The humor fell from the boy's face as he leaned in.

"Really sorry. Is there anything me or Scott could do?"

"Yeah." Mel whispered so low it was almost a growl. "Find me the one who started it. I think I might like a little chat."

* * *

The pack rushed to claim one of the empty tables. All falling into their usual spot. Isaac sat at one head. On his right was, Stiles, Mel , Ruby, and Saint. On his left was Scott, Hana, Sapphire, and Zen. Erica sat at the other head. Boyd was out sick, so they didn't need to steal another chair like they normally did. Never knowing what ears were listening, they kept the conversation light.

"Why's Boyd out again?" Stiles asked.

"Training gone bad." Isaac answered. "Accidently flipped over a fence. Cut him up real bad. He fell in a flower box, and guess what flower was rubbing against his open wounds?"

"Wolfs bane." Stiles and Scott said in unison. Isaac nodded, taking a bite out of his pizza. The conversation halted as they heard the heavy footsteps approach. It was several of the other lacrosse players. Seniors and considered big men on campus. One draped his arm over the female alpha's shoulder.

"Hey Mel." He said in the friendliest tone. "Why don't you come have lunch with your teammates?" Mel shrugged the arm off. He just placed it on the table, leaning between her and Saint.

"I thought that was what I was doing." She answered as sweetly as she could manage.

"Come on, I mean the real team." He laughed. Mel raised her eyebrows.

"Really? I thought a co-captain and two of the best attackers constituted a good part of the real team." The table snickered. The guy leaned in closer.

"Ok. Well let me be honest. Me and the boys heard about how adventurous you are and just thought you might want a few more replacements to put on the field." He smiled in what she guessed to be a seductive fashion. It was a horrible failure. Or maybe she was just biased after seeing how professionals pulled it off.

"Please tell me you did not just try to pick me up with a lame lacrosse reference." She retorted. "Saint, they could have done better right?"

"I would have gone for something more along the lines of wanting to guard your goal. Not as in your face as referencing scoring, but not to subtle to where you miss the meaning." He answered, leaning back. The table laughed again, along with a few of the surrounding ones that caught the conversation. Anger crossed the jocks' faces.

"I would have gone with something like, I wanna be your attacker. I don't know though. Sounds a tad bit rapey. Though I guess that might be pretty accurate." Mel gave her own offer, eliciting more laughter.

"Listen slut. The whole school's talking about your little wild ride Saturday, and the hickey in a very secretive place." He snickered. "Guess it wasn't secret enough." Saint and Isaac leaned forward, low growls in their throat. The guy cringed slightly, an unnamed fear settling into his stomach. There was something off about this table. Mel held her hand up, and the two resumed their normal sitting position. She kept a smile on her face.. She kept her tone low and pleasant. So at odds with her words.

"Listen dickweed; let me explain this as clearly as possible. The thought of your rancid dick being anywhere near my body makes me want to puke. Literally. I think I might have actually thrown up a bit in my mouth just saying the words. "

"You bitch. You fucking-"

"Kindly shut the fuck up when I'm talking." Mel interrupted his insult. "I'm still trying to work through your logic here. A bunch of no life nitwits start talking about my sex life, and suddenly you think that entitles you to a piece of the action. Does that make sense to you guys?"

"Not even a little." Saint chuckled.

"Good. I just thought I was missing something." Mel snickered. They had more to discuss, and now she just wanted the intruders gone. She rolled her eyes. "Honestly I'm still trying to figure out why you are so pissed about being rejected. Granted, I can understand not being thrilled about not getting any and maybe we were a little harsh about your little attempted pick up line. But damn. Your acting like me not happily prancing around at the thought of you prying my legs open is offensive. You know, maybe the rumors are true. Maybe I had an insane weekend threesome with Isaac and Stiles. That still doesn't concern you. You made your attempt. I wholeheartedly rejected it. Now please get the hell out of here and let us talk in peace."

"Listen skank, you should be flattered we would even talk to you." He hissed, wrapping a hand tightly around her arm. She gazed down. A human might have thought the hold was painful. To her it was just annoying. She looked back up at the guy. A smug grin was on his face.

"Let go before I break it off." She said calmly, making the threat all the more apparent. The air seemed to grow heavy and the guy let go. "I was actually trying to play nice. But apparently that isn't going to work. You roided up assholes barge in and interrupt a very fascinating conversation. You insist on staying, even after I've made clear there is no interest in swapping fluids with you. I was trying to be polite, but I'm pretty sure I'm out of your league." The surrounding tables were silent, eagerly watching the scene that unfolded. A few people snickered at her insults, but the rest strained to hear the conversation.

"Bitch please. I have a hundred girls way hotter than you practically begging to suck my dick."

"And I'm sure they will be very pleased with their parting gift of herpes." Mel kept her tone even, slightly amused at the way the guy was quickly becoming flustered. Especially at the round of chuckles echoing across the room. She would have let him off the hook if he walked away, might have even let his words slide. But he insisted on staying. A very idiotic choice.

"Shut up slut." He jeered. A tiny smile tugged at her lips at the pathetic attempt at a retort.

"I'm getting a little tired of you constantly using that word. Perhaps you could switch it up. You could say harlot, strumpet, tart, hussy, trollop. Oh, I always thought jezebel had a nice little ring to it." She offered. His nostrils flared and she could hear the spike in his heart rate. She shrugged. "Call me what you want. Spread whatever stupid crap your tiny brain can think up. It really doesn't bother me. The only effect is making you look petty and pathetic."

"Fuck you slut."

"I already said no, and I believe I just gave you a wonderful new list of words to choose from. It gets so boring hearing the same one constantly repeated."

"Shut the fuck up already. I can make your life hell." He seethed. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? And pray tell, what exactly could you do?"

"Wha…What?" He obviously hadn't expected to be called on his threat.

"Yes what. I'm curious as what damage you think you could possibly cause." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "You can't really mean lacrosse since that would require you to be fast enough to catch me."

"I could spread the word about your skanky ways." He snickered. She raised her eyebrows again.

"You mean like what has already been happening for the past few weeks. What pretty much led to this conversation here?" She shook her head. "I really don't know why you people assume your words have so much power over me. It's fucking high school. Very little of what happens in these halls actually matter. I have far bigger concerns then what some stupid little high school twats are saying. Hell, spread a million rumors. Tell the whole town I blew off the team before a game or something. The people that actually matter aren't going to believe it anyway."

"What?" The word slipped out and Mel couldn't help but laugh.

"My grandfather doesn't even pay attention to the crap people say. My friends know better than to believe it." A random thought occurred to her. Ruby's words. "And it's not like my fiancé would leave over some stupid rumor mill bullshit."

"Fiancé?" One of the other jocks finally said a word. Mel turned towards him.

"Yes fiancé. As in, the only guy I let touch me. The one that gave me the little love bite you people seem to obsess over." A thoughtful look crossed her face. "Speaking of that, I wonder what he's going to think about your pathetic attempt to proposition me with a damn lacrosse joke. Maybe he'll be angry. Or maybe like me he'll just pity you." She could see and hear the reactions. Fear and anger interlocked at her words. The leader's face had a touch of uncertainty. Possibly wondering about his chances against the mystery fiancé. She tired of the game. "As I said before, we were having a rather nice conversation. If you are done being dumbasses, please stop tainting the air with your stupidity." The guy's nostrils flared worse, and it seemed anger was becoming the dominant emotion. Saint stood up, towering over the trespassers. Reminding them of his gargantuan presence. Mel could take care of herself. Physically and verbally. But he still preferred to be the one entering the altercations. Especially when his mere presence sometimes made the opponent rethink their actions. The air was completely still, silence reigning over the area.

"I'll sit with you guys." The silence was broken, and the table looked at the one who spoke. Erica. She stood up and walked the few steps to them. Slipping by the giant. "This table was getting a little boring for my taste anyway."

"At least one of you chicks knows how to appreciate us." The lead jock said offering his arm. Erica grabbed it and walked away, laughing at some inane joke the guy said. Saint took his seat, glaring at the girl as she wandered away.

"That was unexpected." Stiles joked, trying to break the tension. Then he noticed the complete silence of the table. All were looking at Mel. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly.

"Come on sis, relax." Saint whispered gently.

"I can't. She's one of mine and I just let her walk right into that trap." She hissed.

"What do you mean one of yours? I thought she was in Derek's pack?" Scott asked. Mel shook her head.

"After mating the two packs join. It's honestly the only time you will see two alphas in a pack. But we haven't really been enforcing." She explained, trying to calm herself down.

"So…fiancé?" Stiles interjected, knowing the topic needed changing. After a few more words of encouragement, she relaxed enough and looked up.

"I could say spouse. It's technically correct, but I honestly worry some bored jackass will go through city hall records to see if the marriage was registered. There's no record for engagements. Not as permanent as marriage but sounds stronger than just boyfriend." The table nodded at her reasoning. The bell rang, and for a moment Mel cursed the jackasses that had stolen part of their lunch. She glanced over at the table. Erica laughed at something that was said, even giggled when one of the guys slapped her ass. Mel shook her head. The girl was like a freaking rebellious teenager. She'd leave it to Derek. With how the girl acted towards her, there wasn't much of a choice.

* * *

Sweat dripped down Derek's bare back as he did his customary workout. He decided to double the numbers today, to release some pent up energy. He really didn't feel like masturbating today. His mind flashed back to his little mate, nestled against him. Naked. The image was very pleasant, and he felt the familiar stirrings. He forced his mind to go blank and got back to work. Trying to get rid of the tension of his body. So much energy went into keeping his mind blank; he missed the initial feint creaking. Like someone on the stairs. He heard the second one and jumped up. Random bundles dropped down the top of the steps, smoke pouring from them. He caught a quick glimpse of a black leather covered hand as it dropped another bundle. Staring in confusion, he caught a whiff of smoke. Instantly he coughed and gagged, his body trying to expel the toxin. He covered his mouth as more of the stuff was thrown in. He tried to run, but it felt like the world was spinning. He could barely manage a slow walk. Even then, every footstep was agony. He tried to move towards the train car. If he could get in and close the car, maybe it would buy him enough time for the smoke to fade. He shuffled painfully, but just as he reached the doors, he felt his body give way. Too much poison had gotten into his system. Collapsing to the floor, he could do nothing but lay there. The smoke wasn't as thick at ground level, and he managed a few ragged breaths. The smoke began to drop, and he could do nothing as it cascaded down his now paralyzed body.

* * *

Mel stared blankly at the chalkboard, nibbling absentmindedly on her pencil. Economics part two. Taught by Coach Finstock. The guy was hilariously frazzled and she normally enjoyed the class. But not today. She was worried about the little rebellious pup. About how the planning was going. Hell she was even a tad bit worried about the upcoming lacrosse game.

"You ok?" The feint whisper came from right next to her. Hana. She had switched around a few classes to get moved into this one. They didn't want her being alone after the rumors seemed to go viral. Especially about the new mystery fiancé. The kids at this school really seemed to have no life. She threw the girl a questioning look. "Your heart rate is through the roof." Mel listened, and was surprised to find the girl right. She was plenty worried, but not particularly nervous at the moment. Her heart had been just fine a minute ago. She felt her heart go faster, and a feint scent invaded her nostrils. A sickly sweet scent that made her want to gag. Wolfs bane. Before she could ask if the other wolves smelled it, the scent vanished. For a second she worried it had been her imagination. But the scent flooded her senses again. Stronger this time. And there was a feint growl in the distance. She felt her stomach drop and stood up.

"Yes Rajjin?" Finstock questioned the student that stood up in the middle of his lecture. Was normally one of the most courteous.

"Coach. I…I…" Before she would complete her sentence, she feinted. Hana caught her, preventing her from hitting the ground.

"What in the hell was that?" Finstock stared in shock.

"Woman troubles sir." Hana explained. "It makes her anemic sometimes." Finstock's jaw dropped, and he waved his hands in dismissal.

"Ok. No more explanation. Take her to the nurse's office. The old bag is on vacation but the door's unlocked and the beds not destroyed yet."

"Do you mind if I stay with her, so I can call our grandpa to pick her up?" She asked worriedly. Finstock nodded. "Can Scott help? I'm not strong enough to carry her."

"McCall, take them to the nurses." Finstock ordered, anxious to get the period to get one of his star players care. Scott picked Mel up and followed the other female wolf down the hall. She moved fast and Scott had to tap into a bit of wolf speed to keep up. She took a left turn.

"Um, the nurse's office is the other way." She ignored his words and kept moving. They walked through a pair of double doors.

"No classrooms face this way. Coast is clear." Hana said. Scott got the feeling she wasn't talking to him. Not a moment later, Mel leapt out of his arms. Body no longer a rag doll. "I hope you have a good reason for making us ditch."

"Derek's in trouble." She answered, taking off. The other female went after her. Scott had a million questions racing through his mind. But they weren't going to be answered here. So he sprinted after the female wolves. They ran for what had to be miles, the scenery changing from houses to industrial centers. They slowed down at a very familiar neighborhood.

"What's that smell?" Scott complained, holding his nose.

"Rare type of wolfs bane." Mel replied. "I have to go alone. Just be ready when I get back." With that she took off towards the smell.

"Be ready for what?" Scott called out to the retreating form. He looked at the girl next to him. One of the more silent sisters. She looked back and shrugged. Even she didn't know what her leader was up to.

Mel held her breath as she entered the lair. Smoke filled the air. Sickly sweet if she dared to breathe it in. She halted, trying to locate his heartbeat. It was feint, but there. Following the sound, she raced down the steps. She didn't have a lot of time and needed to get it right the first try. The acoustics where different down here, distorting the sound. Twice she ran into something, tearing her clothes. Her lungs felt like they were going to explode, but she fought the urge to take a breath. Even one and they would both die in the rusted crypt. Tears ran down her face, trying to sooth some of the sting in her eyes. Finally her foot brushed up against something solid. She touched it. Denim. She scooped the unconscious wolf up quickly, and fled the smoky tomb. She allowed her first breath of fresh air the moment she was out of the danger radius. Her pace slowed to a jog. It still had the disgusting taste, but there wasn't enough of the toxin to be harmful.

"He's not looking so good." Hana observed. "What do we do?"

"Grandpa's out on that research mission. Scott, you know anywhere we can take him." Scott stared at the limp form. For once, he wasn't intimidating. "SCOTT!" The desperate plea shook him out of the thought.

"Yeah. The vet clinic where I work." The two girls stared at him. "No really. My boss is kind of like his advisor." Hana looked at her leader. Mel gave her approval and the three ran for all they were worth. They burst into the building. "Dr. Deaton!" Scott yelled into the office. He repeated it twice more.

"All right, Scott. Don't have a cow. Shouldn't you still be in scho-" He cut himself off when he saw the group. "What happened?" He motioned them to bring the young alpha in, holding the door open.

"Wolfs bane poison. Inhaled it from smoke." Mel answered, laying the limp body on the examination desk. Alan grabbed his stethoscope. He moved it to different spots.

"Good news and bad news." He announced to no one in particular.

"What's the good news?" Scott asked.

"He didn't inhale as much as I feared. His lungs are already healing."

"And the bad news?" Mel inquired fearfully.

"His heart is basically stopping." The three looked at him.

"Is there anything you can do?" Hana asked, looking wearily at her sister. Terrified at what might happen. Alan shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid there's nothing." He murmured, hating to admit defeat. His eyes glued to the floor. They stood in silence a few moments.

"Nothing you can do." Mel repeated the words softly. She looked up eyes hard. "But maybe there's something I can." She walked to the exam table. Lifting Derek up slightly, she cradled his head against her heart.

"What are you doing?" Scott looked at the strange scene. Mel ignored the looks, and question.

"Please, please let this work." She hoped the stories hadn't been just that. She took a deep breath and steadied her heart beat. Then whispered down at the unconscious form. "We are one. My heart is yours, your heart is mine. Let my heart beat for you. Pace it with mine."

"You can't be serious?" Scott couldn't help but gawk. Alan watched in fascination, moving closer. He brought the stethoscope to his ears. A look of disbelief crossed his face.

"It's working." He murmured. "It's actually working." He laughed.

"Really?" Mel asked.

"It's falling again." Alan said with panic.

"Oh shit." Mel cursed, forcing herself to refocus. She couldn't help but smile.

"How did you know that would work?" Alan questioned. Mel shook her head.

"I didn't. It was a hunch." She muttered, trying to concentrate. Alan grabbed her one of his seats. It gave her enough height to maintain her position, without having to stand. They didn't know how long this would take. He then ushered the other two out. It took a lot of focus, and he didn't want to give her any distractions. They sat in the waiting room.

"So anyone going to tell me what happened there?" Scott ventured.

"It's the bond." Hana answered. He looked at her, uncomprehending. "When werewolves mate it's a primal link that binds them together. It's so powerful, it's like their bodies are one. Feeling what the other feels, experiencing reactions that aren't theirs."

"But I thought this was just a power thing?"

"Doesn't matter." Alan interrupted. "It's the animal side that connects. Regardless of what the human part thinks."

"And that's why it's so dangerous." Hana murmured, burying her face in her hands. She looked up to see the young wolf watching expectantly and sighed. "You can't get that kind of link without consequences."

"Yeah, it binds them for life."

"And many wolves do that anyway. They pair up for life, but never actually mate." Hana felt exasperated and exhausted. "To have that kind of bond, to literally share your very selves. You can't recover from that type of link being severed."

"Severed?"

"Death kid." She sighed deeply, feeling the strange urge to yell. She had already witnessed what happened when mates were separated like that. But that one had ended somewhat happy. But the circumstances of that were not likely to be repeated. Her sister was in danger because that stupid boy didn't know how to look out for himself. She took a deep breath and forced herself to be calm. No use snapping at the curious pup. "Even if it was done for trivial reasons, the bond is the same for all wolves. To lose your mate is to feel like you aren't whole anymore. That a piece of you was ripped away and can't be gotten back. Most wolves don't do it because to lose your mate causes insanity. Almost all the cases on record of a werewolf killing humans were because they lost their mate. The pain was so unbearable, neither the beast nor human could handle it and went mad."

"Is that true?" The young male asked, turning to the vet.

"Afraid so Scott. You get some really nice benefits but at a very high price. The fact ones that young took on such a commitment worries me."

"Necessity." Hana repeated the word she had heard too many times in the past week. It was sickening. She launched into the topic of the upcoming battle, and voiced her concerns on the one that may already be here.

* * *

Pain seared his lungs and it felt like a tank was on his chest. He distracted himself by focusing on the lovely melody in his ears.

_Under the stars_

_Away in time_

_The mermaid had nine lives_

_And I had mine_

_I saw her on the rock_

_Sunning one day_

_I gave her a smile_

_And she jumped through the waves_

He listened to the song, focusing on each word as he slowly pulled his way out of the darkness. With great difficulty, he managed to open his eyes. There she was. More beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

"Derek?" The word fell from her lips, and he was a bit disappointed that the singing had stopped. She helped him sit up, and it took everything he had not to protest the loss of his soft warm pillow.

"I guess." He answered. She smiled at him. "So what exactly happened? I feel like I was hit by a ton of bricks." He slid down until his feet touched the floor. On wobbly legs he stood up. Feeling dizzy, he leaned against the table.

"Someone attacked you. Set fire to bundles of wolfs bane and tossed them into your lair." She informed him. "Oh, Isaac brought you some fresh clothes. They are in the corner."

"Wait, the idiot went willingly into that crap?"

"No." Mel shook her head, a slight smile on her face. "You've been out almost seven hours. The smokes all clear."

"Seven hours?" Mel nodded. His eyes wondered around the office as his eyes spun.

"I'll leave you to get dressed." She walked to the door.

"Wait." She turned back towards the voice. Derek smiled and patted the table beside him. "Sit a moment please. My brain's still a little hazy." She bit the corner of her lip, turning the offer over in her mind. The smile was friendly, not seductive. One of the reasons she was even considering his request. After a few moments thought, she relented. She took the seat, legs dangling. Every so often her foot would tap against the metal. An attempt to distract from the warmth emanating at her side. Maybe she shouldn't have sat so close to him. Silence filled the room, only broken by the occasional ping as the metal was hit. "You got me out of that deathtrap."

"Yeah." Mel murmured, staring at the floor.

"Then you spent the next seven hours keeping my heart beating." He glanced over and Mel nodded. "One question. How did you know it would work?" A smile grew on the girl's face.

"It was a total guess." She laughed, trying to hide her nerves.

"A guess?"

"Yeah. I was standing there, listening to the doc saying your heart was failing, when I flashed back to my mom. It was the most random thing. We were in the garden. I had just overheard her trying to explain to gramps the bond she had felt with my dad, and she had taken me out there for one of her talks. She tried to explain how it was like two people occupying the same body. Never really understood what she meant by it." Mel let out a small laugh. Derek listened intently as she talked. "But back at school. Out of nowhere my heart started freaking out. I was so oblivious Hana had to point it out. I wasn't nervous though. It was like, the heart was beating in my chest, but it wasn't mine. Then I found you on the floor. I kind of inferred the panicked beat was yours. Then we ended up here, with your heart just shutting down. I was just kind of hoping it could work both ways." She admitted. Derek crossed his arms, foot tapping against the ground.

"Seven hours on a thin hope. Now that's what I call dedication." He chuckled.

"It was better than the alternative." Mel whispered. The male didn't like how tense the atmosphere suddenly got.

"Either way, you saved my life."

"Don't mention it." She smiled. "You saved my life too. That makes us even." A look crossed Derek's face, and he turned. His palms were planted firmly on either side of Mel's hips. She blushed as he leaned in.

"I don't want to be even." He whispered, shaking his head.

"Derek?" She didn't like how her voice broke.

"Being even implies you do a favor expecting one in return." Mel tilted her face downward, eyes glued to the floor. He was so close she could feel his breath wafting across her skin. "Acquaintances do that. So do friends. But not mates."

"What do mates do?" The question jumped out before she could stop it. She squirmed, all too aware of his proximity. Could practically feel the giant smile radiating off his face.

"They just thank each other." She felt her chin being tugged upwards. Her attempts at protest were silenced as his mouth closed on her own. It felt a little strange. His lips were dry and a bit cracked from his afternoon ordeal, yet still felt impossibly soft. Heat trickled into her abdomen as her lips moved of their own accord. Moving in time with his. A strange sense of contentment enveloped her, washing away the previous feelings of annoyance and frustration. Part of her understood this was just her body reacting to the bond, but that didn't make her any less susceptible to its powers. She felt his tongue prodding, demanding entrance. Her natural stubbornness surfaced at the action, and her jaw clamped shut.

Amusement lit his eyes as he saw the defiance shine in hers. He kind of liked the challenge she presented. With ease he tugged her chin down slightly, tongue darting into the sudden opening. He felt her own tongue maneuver around his. It took him a moment to understand she was not showing affection. She was trying to force his tongue out. He smiled at the realization, enjoying their battle for dominance. Then it was over. He moved back, noticed the glistening swollen lips. Admiring his work. Her breathing was heavy as her lungs tried to catch up on all the lost oxygen.

"What did you do that for?" She hissed, shaking herself out of the strong daze. He smirked at her somewhat annoyed face.  
"Just letting you thank me for saving your life." He chuckled. She glared at him for a moment, but all it seemed to do was make the smirk grow bigger. Giving up, she dropped her eyes down to her lap.

"Fine. Now that you're done, can you let me up already?"

"No." Her eyes shot up at the word. Narrowing at the very cocky smirk still on his lips. "Who said we were done?"

"I thanked you for saving me." Mel tried to shove him away. His hand wrapped around hers, and he pulled it away from his bare skin. He placed a gentle kiss on her palm. She wanted to kick herself for the skip in her heartbeat.

"True." He murmured, placing another kiss on her wrist. "But I haven't properly thanked you yet." His eyes swept over her. Focused. Predatory.

"You don't have to-" Her words were cut off by the finger placed on her lips. For a moment, she had the intense urge to bite. Then again, there was always the possibility he was into that kind of thing.

"Nonsense. You rushed into a wolfs bane laced atmosphere to get me. Carried me to an ally and spent seven hours just keeping my heart beating." She cringed a little at the smile. "It's going to take quite a lot to make that up to you." His left hand slipped under her shirt, and played with the mound of flesh still hidden behind her bra. Running his thumb across the soft material, he gave special attention to the quickly hardening peak. Mel blushed from the attention, closing her eyes in an attempt to shut it out. Derek grinned at the challenge. Her sight may have been shut off, but her other senses were very much in play. He took care of her zipper nice and slow, wanting her to hear the clink as the metal unlocked. Nipping at her neck, he traced patterns on the exposed flesh of her thigh. He let his fingers dance across her skin as he went from thigh to stomach. Greatly appreciating her penchant for midriff bearing tops. Agonizingly slow, he let his finger slide down the center of her abdomen. The destination was obvious, but a gasp of surprise fell out of her lips as it touched the soft blue fabric of her boy short style underwear. A shiver ran down her spine as his finger played with the slit still hidden by the blue cotton. He smiled against her neck, his fingers slipped beneath the fabric. Another gasp as his middle finger plunged into the radiating heat. Slowly drawing it out, he repeated the action.

Mel squirmed as she felt the finger inside her. Being thrust in and out. All the while him giving attention to her nipple as he nipped her neck. She didn't like how much she was enjoying the sensations. Derek marveled at how drenched she was. He hadn't known any girl to get this wet, especially not this fast. He moved up from her neck to once again reclaim her lips. Stopping the play on her breast, he pulled the shirt up just enough to expose her chest. His mouth moved from her lips to her jaw, and down her neck. He ran his tongue slowly across the flesh spilling out of her cups. Her shirts apparently did the grave injustice of downplaying her lovely rack. His left hand now unoccupied, he placed it on her shoulder. Gingerly pushing her down. All noises of protest were silenced when his lips assaulted her mouth. The metal was cold against her back, and she felt him tugging at her lower clothes. Distracted by his ministrations, she was surprised to find herself bare from the waist down. He had even managed to take off her shoes and socks. All without his lips ever leaving hers. What was he, some freaking wizard? Another shiver ran through her entire being, the cold of the table contrasting with the heat radiating off his body. Finally their lips parted, and he stood straight up. Still dazed, Mel lay there wondering if he was finished. She guessed not when his hands wondered over her lower body. Brushing across hips, thighs, shins, but never going back to her aching center. She tried to steady her breathing, so completely focused she didn't notice his hands circling around her ankles. Mel yipped as he tugged her down, slamming her waist into his. The blush spread across her body as she felt the bulge of his jeans pressing into her. Another yip escaped when he grabbed her wrists and forced her to sit up. His gaze was intense as their eyes locked. A familiar metal clink was heard and Mel's eyes went wide. He was fumbling with his own zipper. He couldn't actually be thinking about coupling here. Not on an exam table with several people waiting in the next room. Her disbelief grew worse as he gripped her hips firmly, pulling her down.

Mel grimaced in pain as something thick and hard slipped inside, stretching her already damp walls. Damn, Ruby was right. He could break her. Her breath caught in her throat as he thrust. Resting his forehead against hers, their eyes locked as he slid in and out of her passage roughly.

"Wrap your legs around me." He ordered. As if of their own accord, Mel's legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper inside her body. Panting echoed across the room as he continued to thrust. He picked up the pace and Mel bit back her moans. Her face was beet red.

"Please stop looking." She begged quietly. His gaze was too intense. Like he was boring into her soul. He was already taking liberties with her body. Only fair to let her keep something to herself. Said gaze hardened, but he still complied. He buried his face on her shoulder, as he picked up the speed further. Sinking into her depths, then pulling out just as quickly. His movements were rough, as his hips slammed into hers. Almost like a punishment. Her blush deepened when she realized how much she liked it. The heat building between her legs contrasted with the cold metal against her skin. A strangely pleasurable torture. He plunged inside again and a whimper slipped out. It was getting more difficult to hold back her sounds of enjoyment. Her juices ran freely, dripping down both their bodies. He grunted loudly as he repeatedly thrust into her hot center. Savagely abusing her body. There was no intention on his part to stifle the noises of their joining. She felt his muscles ripple with every movement. Observed with fascination how they scrunched and bulged just beneath the surface. He tilted her body back slightly, changing the angle. She cried out as he hit something. Whatever it was sent lightening down her body. It only took one more hit and the familiar sensation ripped through her body. She slammed her hand down on her mouth, stifling the screa, as she orgasmed. Walls clenched tightly around his cock, attempting to resist his thrusts. Yet he continued to force himself through. It was almost painful.

"Stop." She whimpered softly, grimacing again as he buried himself to the hilt. A low growl rumbled through his chest. He ignored her, ramming into the sensitive passage at full speed. The pleasure was fading, pain taking over with every thrust. Her body couldn't take much more of the rough treatment. Finally, she felt a familiar throbbing and once again warmth spilled into her. A low groan fell from his lips as his movements ceased. After what seemed an eternity, he pulled out. Mel blushed at the sound his flesh made as it left hers. Without a word, she hopped down off the table. With astonishing speed, she redressed and rushed out the room. Derek watched curiously as she practically fled. With a satisfied smile, he fixed his ajar jeans.

* * *

Hana kept her eyes firmly on the magazine in her hand, even when her leader emerged. The entire waiting room had heard the little romp, and she knew the girl was aware of that. The vet had enough common sense and courtesy to act nonchalantly, pretending to read an article in some old sports magazine. But Scott. The young male couldn't seem to help himself and stared at the haphazardly dressed girl. Blushing under the scrutiny of his curious gaze, Mel ran. Vanished out the door. Scott looked at the door a moment, then turned back to the other two.

"Was…Was she barefoot?" He asked.

"Yup." Hana answered, turning the page. She knew where the girl would go. Wanted to give her a few minutes of solitary peace before going to fetch her. The door to the exam room opened, and Derek walked out. He threw the new shirt on over his head. The other male wolf turned to stare at him.

"What the hell did you do?" Derek raised the eyebrow at the impudent omega.

"My mate." He answered with a shrug of his shoulders. Hana sighed and closed the magazine. Without a word, she moved into the exam room. Emerged with Mel's shoes in her hand.

"Asshole." She muttered, pushing past Derek and walking out of the office. It would be very difficult for the pack to contact Mel. Her cell was in her bag, which had been forgotten at school. Hana had already let Saint know so he could remember to bring it home. They were not allowed to howl unless it was an emergency, too dangerous. Still, she wasn't worried. Running to the spot, she picked up the familiar scent. She slowed down, approaching the spot softly. The sound of nature filled her ears. Rushing water, chirping birds, tree faring animals leaping through the branches. The lone figure was on a large rock next to the waterfall. Bare feet dangled into the running water. She moved closer. "Brought your shoes." She said softly. Mel shrugged never taking her eyes off the current. Hana sighed and sat down next to her alpha. Her sister. The girl had been humiliated, and her mate didn't even seem to realize the extent of the damage he caused. Such a jackass. Pushing aside her feelings, she forced the blank look onto her face. There was a reason she was called the brick wall.

"Thank you." Mel said, finally breaking the silence. Hana smiled and handed the leader her shoes. She knew the girl's feet had been torn up by the journey. A few of the deeper cuts not fully healed. The water had already washed away the blood, but Hana knew what to look for. It was a different location, but not the first time she had fled. Hana was always the one to go after her. She was the best tracker, but that wasn't the reason. When Mel went to hide, to be soothed by nature, she needed to hide from others reactions. Hana was the only one that could give her that type of comfort. She handed the towel she had swiped from the clinic. Mel smiled and took the cloth. Dried her feet quickly and slipped on her shoes. Hana stood up. She felt a tug on her wrist, and looked down at the still sitting girl. She seemed to struggle a bit, so Hana helped her up. Her legs seemed oddly unsteady and it worried the beta. Mel's eyes stayed glued to the rock as she spoke. "Promise not to tell Ruby."

"Of course." Hana replied gently. Mel looked at her, a slight blush on her face.

"No, I mean promise me you won't tell Ruby, but." She seemed to hesitate as her eyes dropped again. "I think I might need something for soreness."

"Of course." Hana repeated the words, forcing the smile to stay internal.

* * *

Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. :)


	7. Temporary Shelter

Mel sank slowly into the bathtub, a sigh of contentment spilling from her lips. Personally, she preferred showers. Enjoyed the feeling of water trailing down her body. Washing away every bit of dirt and grime. Cleansing her of whatever had to be done. But at that moment, she was just grateful for the tub. The hot water already helping to ease the ache between her legs. The sun was already dipping below the horizon when the pair got home. The driveway was completely bare, meaning none of the other wolves were in the residence. She was fearful they would arrive to a full house. They had wasted a good bit of time to take a little detour to the pharmacy. Which unfortunately proved quite worthless. It had been so humiliating trying to convey her needs to the pharmacist, especially when her search proved futile. There was nothing to soothe an internal ache like hers, save for the hot water she was currently using. Her humiliation only grew when she needed to hang onto Hana just to climb the stairs.

She was just grateful for the empty house. It would have been unbearable having to listen to Ruby and Saint's jokes. Another sigh escaped and her eyes fell. Catching sight of the large blue purple bruise on her thigh. Teeth indentions still barely visible. The mark. After all this time it still hadn't healed. If she understood properly, it never would. She had lost her mother too young to have had an in depth conversation, and her father had been too awkward discussing such topics with his daughter. So her education was a little splotchy when it came to the topic of mates. Most of her knowledge came from the journal her father had kept. He had told her where to find it as he pushed her away from the incoming army. She had looked through the battle tactics, pack dynamics, and the bestiary section. Barely glanced over the area concerning mates. Until they settled on the plan.

She devoured the information, poured over the words in a desperate attempt to fully understand what was going to happen. It proved very useful, chalk full of almost everything she needed to know. She had actually been a bit angry at herself. Being so embarrassed as to almost completely ignore an entire section. Especially one so interesting. The most fascinating aspect to her was the irresistible compulsion to protect ones mate. The urge was so strong; it kept the wolf from ever intentionally inflicting harm on their partner. Even if they were poisoned and out of their mind, the compulsion to keep their lover safe triumphed all. Somehow the body distinguished between wounds made from others, and those made by one's mate. Because the compulsion, it viewed those made by the mate as affectionate gestures. Hence, they were slow to heal. Or in the mark's case, not at all. To finish the bond, the mates were to bite down, announcing their claim to the world. It would never heal, the body somehow understanding its purpose. A blush spread across the girl's face as she recalled that night. Asked, no begged was more correct, for him to hide the mark. To allow her to conceal the fact she was spoken for. He had kissed and licked down her body, and she felt the sudden sharp pain. He had smiled up at her as a single drop of blood spilled from those cruel yet soft lips. Her face radiated more heat than the water as she recalled more of the night. His request that she pick the spot to leave her own mark. Her own surprising boldness as her teeth sank into his hip.

Me splashed at the water with frustration. It was all so confusing. Sapphire and Hana were mates, but theirs was a bond of love. It bore little resemblance to the pairing of convenience she was currently in. Mel buried her head in her hands, sighing in irritation. It was so frustratingly bizarre. The guy was a damn enigma. The first night they met, he had been nothing but respectful. He showed no interest in any of the females, not even his provocative beta. She knew you didn't have casual sex with a beta, but it was like he didn't even notice the girl. Even as he discussed becoming mates, there were no hints of lust. With his polite yet cool demeanor, she had assumed they would have sex once to complete the bond. After that, it would be a simple exchange of help and information. Staying out of the other's hair the rest of the time. They had never really discussed it, but there was no reason to think otherwise. They were strangers to one another. Sure he had readily agreed to be her partner, but that seemed more for power than anything else. So why was he so insistent on continuing the physical aspect of their relationship? It was made even more frustrating because she didn't know how exactly to feel about such attention. Should she be flattered? Annoyed? Happy? A laugh escaped as she thought about posing the question to her pack. Ruby would definitely drown the others out, and probably say something along the lines of enjoy the ride.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The sound drew her out of the thoughts, and she called out weakly. The door opened and Hana walked in a few steps. Her eyes glued to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Mel asked worriedly. The girl seemed to stare at the floor a few seconds, and the alpha could sense the hesitation. That made her rather anxious. Something was bothering the girl so much she couldn't completely hide her emotions.

"The others are back. Except gramps." She said softly.

"Thanks for the status report." Mel chuckled, trying to keep her nervousness at bay. There was no reason for Hana to barge in for something like that. And with the way she was acting.

"I mean all of them." Hana repeated. She could feel her alpha's eyes boring into her, but didn't have the courage to look up. She had seen the girl at one of her most vulnerable point that afternoon, and now had to deliver more bad news. She sighed deeply, knowing the question that was coming. "By others, I mean Derek and his pack." She heard the girl's breathe hitch and used all her reserves to seal off her own emotions. It was difficult, but her sister needed the comfort only she could provide. With a perfectly even tone, she explained how Kaz didn't want to chance a repeat of the afternoon. Derek's lair had been compromised, and for the time being, his pack needed a safe place. He was not going to be in for another few days, so there was room for all of them. Mel dismissed her absentmindedly, wanting to be alone. She sat in the cooled water for another few minutes, trying to process everything.

"It's not fair." She mumbled out loud. Her pack had been very forthcoming about much of their past, their information. Yet she knew next to nothing about the man she called her mate. His betas were recent and knew very little of his past, and he wasn't exactly an open book type of guy. The exhaustion she had been holding back finally claimed her, running down her body. She would deal with it tomorrow. Right now she just wanted to crawl into her nice comfy bed. Rising out of the considerably cooled water, she gingerly sniffed the air. Was pleased with the results. Her body held no trace of blood or sweat. Or him. Quickly drying off, she moved to brush her teeth. She did her best to clear up the steam on the window. A low growl emanated from her throat at the image. Gingerly touching her throat, her fingertips traced the blotches of color. In his excitement, he seemed to have desecrated her neck. Hickeys decorated the pale flesh. That bastard. Thanks to his unrestrained urges, she had to walk down the halls with further proof of a wild sex life. Again, she pushed the thoughts from her mind. She had more important concerns than what teenage jackasses liked to gossip about. Quickly finishing her routine, she walked into her room. The bathroom had been a bit warm and the coolness of the room felt nice. Taking off the towel, she allowed the cold air to touch every bit of skin. She tossed the damp cloth into the hamper in the corner. Stretching, she felt all the kinks and strains of her muscles fade away. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips and she turned to go to her fluffy bed.

"FUCKING SHIT!" She yelled jumping back. The figure sitting on her bed glanced up from the book and cocked an eyebrow. Mel tried to force her heart to slow down. Threw her arms in front in a somewhat pathetic attempt at covering her naked form. "Um….Derek hi." She chuckled nervously.

"Hey." He answered, returning his attention to the book in his hands. It had taken considerable effort, especially considering her state of undress. But he managed. Deciding that home wasn't safe, he had gone to retrieve Boyd. On the drive here they had a little heart to heart talk. Had reiterated what Derek had been observing, Mel wasn't normal. She seemed completely awkward when it came to romantic relationships. He had been a bit surprised when the large beta weighed in on his sex life. Explained how with a girl like her it was necessary to take things a little slow. Derek figured what the hell. She pulled away considerably after they had sex; maybe a slowdown would help her get more comfortable being with him.

"So, what's up?" Mel asked, trying to conceal her nervousness.

"Just reading this book. Saint said I could borrow something from your library. You mind?" He asked, eyes glued to the pages.

"Yeah, no problem. What book you get?" She forced the question out, eyeing the dresser across the room longingly. Cursing the situation. The closet behind her was filled with her sisters' clothes that no longer fit in their own. All her coverings were in the oak dresser next to the bed.

"Dead Night. Really good book. Never thought I would be so enthralled with a zombie book." He answered turning another page.

"The author does paint a good picture." She felt like an idiot as the words left her mouth. Mumbling and hunching over like a lowly beta. But she couldn't help it. She was naked and alone with some guy in her bedroom. No, not some guy. The guy that had pushed her into sex just a few hours before. Considering the circumstances, she thought the attempts at normal conversation were going quite well. Gathering her courage, she tried to keep her voice from breaking. "Um…Derek, so why are you in my room again?"

"Sapphire put me in here." He replied nonchalantly.

"What?" Mel cringed internally as she heard the break in her voice. He looked up, keeping his eyes focused on her face. Finding that a little difficult, he dropped them back to the pages.

"The house is a little full at the moment. Boyd is still on bed rest, and he seems to take up all of your grandfather's bed. Every other bedroom already had two occupants. I guess she thought it would be rude to make an alpha sleep on the couch." He chuckled, and Mel joined in nervously. He got up from the bed, halting when he noticed her back away. "Relax. Just thought you might like some help finding your pajamas. They in the closet?" Mel shook her head, mind somewhat in a daze. She was to share the bed with him. For an entire night. The thought played in her mind, and she was somewhat perturbed to find she kind of enjoyed the idea. Sounds echoed throughout the room. Sliding, footsteps, but it all seemed so distant. "Hello, are you even on earth right now?"

"Huh?" Mel broke out of the trance.

"I asked if you slept in gym shorts or something. I can't find actual pajamas." Derek repeated, rummaging around in one of the dresser drawers. Mel watched for a few moments before the daze finally broke.

"Get the hell out of my stuff." She hissed angrily. He looked up at the girl and cocked an eyebrow. What had her panties in a bunch?

"Relax. I'm not being pervy. Just trying to help you find your stuff." He was a bit shocked by the sudden outburst. The flair of anger was surprising.

"I don't need your help." She hissed. A slight hurt look passed through his eyes. "I mean right now." She added, glad when the look vanished. Even if he was a bit of a brute, she didn't like the thought of hurting him.

"I'm just trying to be nice. You don't have to be such a bitch." He said a bit irritated. Her nostrils flared. One thing led to another and the two found themselves in a full blown argument. Mel found the absurdity comical. It was utterly ridiculous, the way they were arguing over nonexistent sleeping cloths. Yet even seeing the humor, it was like she could only watch helplessly as it spiraled out of control.

"Why don't you want my help?" He all but growled. Mel was completely drained, not wanting to fight anymore.

"Because I sleep naked." She blurted out. A blush spread across her cheeks at the momentary lapse in judgment. Her hands flew to her mouth, as if trying to hold back the already loose words. His eyes briefly trailed down her body, and the blush got worse. Hands once again repositioned themselves to cover intimate parts. The fight was stopped, and now the room was silent. She preferred the argument.

"Well don't let me stop you." Her eyes widened. Derek smirked, unable to resist teasing the girl. Her innocence was strangely appealing to him. Made her very adorable. "I don't want to disrupt your habits. I could get undressed too if it would help." He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing the rigid muscles her hands had played with earlier. Mel shook her head furiously at the offer. She was a bit angry at herself, having such a hard time looking away from his body. It wasn't like she had never seen a sculpted male body before. Saint was absolutely gorgeous, and even Denver had been rather nicely toned. Both had wandered around the house shirtless more times then she could count. But part of her understood the difference. She touched them on numerous occasions, but never the sexual touches she shared with the male alpha. Derek seemed to get bored with the game. He sat back down and resumed reading the book. Mel was surprised by the sharp exhale that escaped. How long had she been holding her breath? She pushed the thought aside, just wanting to hide. Unfortunately, her mind and body clashed. Mind wanted to run into the bathroom and hide for the night, body was so tired it demanded she get into the comfy bed that minute. Regardless of who was already occupying it. Having spent the last of her energy on the argument, the body easily won. Moving as fast as possible, she slipped into the bed. Only when the comforter was pulled up to her shoulders did she relax. They may have been in the same bed, but he could see nothing and they were separated by thick cotton. Snuggling into the cool fabric, a sigh of contentment fell from her lips.

"Please take your shoes off. I don't want dirt all over my bed." She ordered, regaining her confidence. Boots were slipped off, and she couldn't stop the smile on her lips. It was time she stopped acting like a weak little beta pup around him. Her pleasant thoughts were interrupted by the familiar jangling of a zipper being undone. Impossible. There was no way he would try anything. Not after what happened that afternoon. Turning over to confirm it must have been her imagination, she noticed him step out of his pants. She rolled back quickly, eyeing the wall as a blush crept over her skin. So much for acting like an alpha. "What the hell are you doing?" Panic bled into her tone. She hated how obviously flustered she was.

"My jeans were pretty dusty. Didn't want to get anymore dirt on your bed." She could hear the smirk in his voice. Was thinking of something to retort when the lamp was clicked off, plunging the room into darkness. Feint light crept through the window. Not enough to disturb, just enough so one wouldn't trip over anything if they had to move. A perfect setting to slumber in, if she had been alone. The comforter was lifted and the tremor of the mattress felt like an earthquake. She couldn't suppress the squeak as she felt him crawl in. Without a word, he slipped one arm beneath her head and the other over her side. Pulling her into a comforting embrace. Bare skin rested against bare skin. Mel couldn't stop blushing at the realization. The bastard was as naked as she was.

"Why are you naked?" She squeaked weakly, cursing how easily he made her voice break.

"You're not the only one who's more comfortable in the buff." He whispered into her ear. She was immensely grateful the darkness hid her blush.

"Ok, but don't try anything." The darkness giving her just enough courage to bluff. She froze as he nuzzled her neck, placing a gentle kiss on her racing pulse.

"Relax. Just thought it might do us both some good to fall asleep cuddling. Maybe it would finally help us get a good night's sleep." He answered. Mel's body relaxed as her mind raced. How did he know she didn't sleep well? He had also just revealed a bit of his own troubles, and she didn't know exactly what to do with the information. _Vulnerabilities are more easily exposed under darkness._ A little saying Zen picked up from one of her damn romance novels. There was definitely some truth to it; she just never thought it would play out like this. The male's breathing evened out, providing a very comforting white noise. Mel found herself drifting off to sleep, finding a strange sense of peace in his arms. One she hadn't felt in years.

* * *

The girl stirred, unaware of what had broken her tranquil sleep. For the first time in a year, her body finally felt rested. It took her eyes a moment to adjust. According to the blinding glare of her clock, it was just after two in the morning. When the final dredges of sleep unclouded her mind, she recalled the fact she wasn't alone. Curled up against the male alpha in a tender embrace. Had an outsider witnessed the scene, they would have assumed a very loving couple. Not the two head strong slightly antagonizing alphas that made up this union. Still, it had been nice to fall asleep like that. Held in strong arms, drifting off to the sound of his soft breathing. Comforted. Protected. Safe. Even as her mind wanted to tense up, her body felt soothed by the interaction. Despite not being tired, Mel closed her eyes. The bed, not to mention his body, felt so warm and soft. Her eyes shot open. When had she gone crazy? This union was in name only. A means of achieving power. He also had some interest in using her body as a toy. Satisfying a primal urge. Nothing more. They were mates, not lovers. She needed to remember that, or else she would end up as another Maris. Laughing at the thought, she moved to sit up. Wanting to get the new kinks out of her muscles. The arms tightened around her, pulling her back.

"Don't move." He murmured sleepily, nuzzling into the nape of her neck. The female wolf squirmed, trying to defy his order. A blush spread across her skin as something prodded her hip. It grew worse as heat pooled in her lower abdomen. She was furious at her body's betrayal. Becoming excited by the mere fact he was ready. It was beyond humiliating, she just hoped he wasn't conscious enough to notice her reaction. The nuzzling continued, a small yip escaping her lips as he bit down. His tongue lapped up the droplets of blood, taking away some of the sting in her neck. "You smell good." His voice was drowsy, and she silently pleaded for him to fall asleep. To wake up in the morning assuming this entire interaction was a dream. As usual when he was involved, her wishes were ignored. She could feel more nips, teeth sinking in but not quite hard enough to break skin. The arm she had been using as a pillow moved, and she felt the hand grope her chest. The other hand traced intricate patterns on her bare stomach. His hands explored her body, one fondling her chest, the other running across her stomach and hip. The heat became unbearable, and it became more difficult to suppress the whimpers in her throat. His movements belayed expertise, and for a moment she wondered exactly how many partners he had been with. She mentally laughed at how insecure the thought had been. She had never been a jealous girl; even now she didn't care if he had slept with the entire town. Her curiosity was more wondering how many failed attempts and awkward fondlings had it taken for him to reach this impressive skill level. She was very tempted to ask.

All thoughts were halted when he playfully ran his finger along her moist slit. He found her slight whimper at the action kind of cute. She gasped harshly as a finger slid inside. Acting of its own accord, her body responded to his touches. Thighs parting to give him better access, and he slipped a second finger inside. She cursed the treachery as her hips bucked forward in an attempt to get him deeper. Even the sound his fingers made as they played with her flesh seemed to turn her on. A small moan escaped as the familiar heat began to build.

Derek smiled against her neck as he continued to mark his claim. She never initiated, but was incredibly receptive to his touches. He had never known any girl to have such reactions. Being drenched in a matter of moments, matching her hips movements to his. He even found it strangely adorable the way she tried to suppress her sounds of enjoyment. Becoming so flustered when even the slightest whimper escaped. She seemed so embarrassed by it, but her body held nothing back from him. She was easily the best partner he ever had. Even if she was inexperienced. Not only did she work her body amazingly, she was safe. Even without the bond, he got the impression she wasn't the treacherous type. Never had a thought of betrayal in her mind. Unlike that bitch. He frowned, displeased with the path his mind had taken. He withdrew his fingers. In moment she was on her back, him towering over her. Mel gasped as she felt him glide in. A mix of pain and pleasure filled her senses. Without hesitation, he began ravaging her. Plunging into her depths, with low growls emanating from his throat. With every thrust he tried to draw himself into the pleasure her body created, away from the pain of his memories.

A small chime echoed somewhere downstairs. Completely focused in his attempts, Derek paid little attention. But the sound was not lost on his partner. Mel identified it as the cuckoo clock in the kitchen. Something her grandfather had built years ago as a wedding gift to her grandmother. Pain clutched at her heart. She knew he wasn't with her at the moment. The faraway look in his eyes, his reactions. They were not together; he was using her body to escape something. Somehow, she found it worse than when he used her for pleasure. It was simply satisfying a lust, but at least as a toy his eyes were focused on her. Even though it embarrassed her, she didn't mind swapping favors with him. He bound himself to her. Willing put his life and pack in danger. The least she could do was help him get his rocks off. But this. The fact that they were locked in the most intimate act, yet he didn't even see her. It hurt worse then she could have imagined.

"Stop." She ordered, pushing him off forcefully. Before he could react, she was already out of the bed. Threw on a bra and pair of gym shorts, not even caring about her state of undress. Just eager to get the hell out of there. "Dick." She muttered as she practically stormed out of the room. Wiping the moisture from her eyes, she raced to a bit of safety. Saint's room. Crawling into the crowded bed, she made herself comfortable. Zen rolled over and cuddled against the new bedmate. She sniffed the air a moment, crinkling her nose.

"You smell funny." She complained groggily.

"You're just smelling Derek. Go back to sleep." Saint muttered. He had known the scent instantly, but wanted to spare his already flustered sister. He may need to have a bit of a heart to heart with the male alpha.

Mel blushed, grateful for her brother's help. Despite being rested, she felt strangely drained. A single thought constantly running through her mind. _So much for not becoming a Maris. _

* * *

Derek watched as his mate stormed away, completely perplexed. Where had that anger come from? One moment she was beneath him, enjoying another joining. The next moment she flew off in a rage. He wasn't used to such behavior from his partners. Then again, he had never actually been with a female wolf. Let alone an alpha. Such a strange girl. Seemed very uncertain about continuing the physical relationship, but let it happen all the same. Very sweet with an almost never ending supply of patience. But any one of her passions could easily burn down a city. Swept up in his idle musings, he almost missed the soft footsteps on the wood. The figure crept closer, crawling into the bed. A soft hand touched his chest, a smile wide on her face. Her hand trailed down, brushing teasingly against muscle. He grabbed her wrist, halting the movement.

"What the hell are you doing Erica?" He growled at the impudent female. Even in such dim light, he could make out all the details. Wearing what had to be a new lingerie set. Bra and panties a matching satin pink with black lace ruffles. Makeup done to perfection. Like something that had stepped out of a Victoria Secret catalogue. Picture of temptation.

"I can smell the sexual frustration down the hall." She laughed softly, using her free hand to lovingly touch his face. "I just can't stand to see my poor alpha suffer." She leaned down, gazing into his eyes. Eyes she wanted to look at her as they did at the other female. Affection. Tenderness. Desire. She tried to kiss him. Moments before their lips met, he pulled her down. In an instant, he had her pinned. Even without seeing it, she knew how desirable she must look. Hair splayed perfectly around her head, constrained chest rising and falling with every breath. She flashed a sexy smirk to complete the picture. Even his mate couldn't look half as seductive as her. His hand slid across her shoulder, stopping at her neck. The smirk vanished as she felt the hand wrap around her throat and squeeze.

Derek growled at the beta. So annoyingly arrogant. Attempting to seduce a mated wolf in his mate's own bed. That type of low was unacceptable. Her eyes bulged up at him as her breathing became labored. She tried clawing, only to have his other hand pin her own to the bed. All traces of seduction were now gone, replaced by an overwhelming fear. The beta finally understanding how truly terrifying her alpha really was. The air was thick with emotions. Fear dominating, but other scents still on the periphery. Once such scent gave him pause. His mate. There were still traces of her and her arousal still in the room. His hand loosened and he rolled off. She had given patience to the girl. Had made clear that was her policy. It was not his place to administer punishment. He hadn't been the betrayed party.

"Christ." Erica gasped jumping out of the bed. She held her throat gingerly, all too aware of her brush with death. The male simple pulled up the comforter and rolled over. She gave him a look equal parts disappointment and disbelief. "Fuck man, I was just trying to help." She hissed angrily.

"If you want to help then go fetch my mate." He growled. Erica pouted at the cruelty, then fled the room still sulking. Partially forgetting the almost deadly end to her little attempt. Derek caught sight of the figure once more before she left. Very pretty and incredibly sexy. But he already had the perfect little enchantress.


	8. Singing Saturdays I

Mel stifled a yawn, trying to keep an eye on the light. Her eyes remained fixated on the structure, despite the gaze she felt next to her. A loud sigh filled the car, and she did her best to ignore it. A smile touched her lips as her companion cleared his throat loudly. She couldn't resist rolling her eyes when he did it again. The boy was persistent.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't come on the grocery run to help with the bags?" Finally looking over.

"Took you long enough." Saint made a great show of pouting. Mel rolled her eyes again at her brother's antics. Such a drama queen. "Any chance you're going to tell me what the hell last night was about?" The question gave her a pause, smile dropping.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She looked out her window, pretending to admire the low light. The car's clock read _7:02_. The sun was barely in the sky, giving the world a peaceful soft glow. Mel loved this time of day. Loved making the special grocery trip to acquire all the supplies needed for the coming festivities. It annoyed her to no end that he was disrupting her routine.

"Yes you do. Crawling into my bed at like two in the morning. Pissed off and smelling like sex." He heard the sharp intake of breath. Knew his alpha wasn't admiring the view out the window. Was just avoiding his gaze. He sighed again. "Light's green." She stepped on the gas, but kept her view at the road in front of her. His eyes never left her. Noticing her rigid form and white knuckles. A large hand was placed gently over hers. A gesture of comfort.

"We woke up and just sort of started going at it." She admitted.

"And?" She threw him a sideways look, and he just chuckled. "You smelled like his sweat and pheromones only. Obviously he didn't cum." She shrugged at the statement. He couldn't help but laugh at the blush on her face, ruining her appearance of indifference. He waited patiently for an answer, but the car remained quiet. "Sis, there was a problem. I doubt he was unable to finish with such a fantastic partner."

"You are such a perv, talking to your sister like that." She complained, face painfully red.

"Hey we're an open family. Not my fault." She couldn't help but join in a quick laugh. Once again the car fell to silence. An internal war raged inside the girl, and she had no idea how to deal with it. This entire situation was so new. So alien. She never even had a boyfriend before. Not even a date. She didn't even know if this kind of thing happened with humans.

"I don't know. It was like he was staring at me, but wasn't seeing me. You know?"

"Explain." He ordered, leaning closer. He had thought the guy had made a stupid comment or something and she cut him off halfway. His alpha was a sweet girl, but could easily be petty like that on occasion.

"It's tough to explain. Basically, it seemed like he was running from something. Using my body to escape from something in his mind." She summed it up as best she could.

"That makes sense." Mel threw him another questioning glance. "I was noticing quite a bit about the guy."

"Yeah that he has good abs and a nice ass." She muttered sarcastically. It was his turn to roll his eyes. She was scared of being in unfamiliar territory and was trying to retreat back into her shell. As a good sibling he couldn't allow that.

"Not that. I've been trying to get a read off the guy. He's really closed off." She scoffed at the words. He just chuckled at the interruption and continued. "I'm serious. I sense a lot of pain from him. No trust and completely miserable. Hides it pretty well behind that mocking personality of his." She smiled cruelly. It fell when she noticed the serious look on her brother's face.

"So what if you're right? He's a scared lost little child in the big bad world. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Give him your body." She flew into a coughing fit, choking on her saliva. He held the wheel steady as her body attempted to right itself. When it was done, she took back the wheel. Still gasping a bit. The car fell silent except for her jagged breaths as she turned into the parking lot. Rummaging in the armrest compartment, she pulled out the shopping list. Saint unbuckled his seat belt, trying to think of a way to revisit the topic in a more productive way. Just as he reached for the door handle, a hand latched onto his wrist. Fighting the smile on his face, he turned back.

"Explain." She demanded, a stern look in her eyes. He found it rather amusing, but kept the smirk to himself.

"I don't know exactly how to detail it. It's like; he is just this cold merciless predator. Big bad alpha, top dog. All that cliché crap. But when you're around he's more tender I guess." She rolled her eyes again. The habit was beginning to annoy him. "I'm serious. I've been talking to people. Isaac. Scott. Even our own pack is saying the same thing. He has really out of character soft moments when it concerns you. Like it or not your signs of affection might actually be a necessity for his survival."

"Nice hyperbole." She teased playfully. The mirth dropped quickly when powerful hands slammed against the dashboard. Considering there was only a small dent in the material, he had shown quite a bit of restraint. She looked at him in confusion. A deep sigh fell from his lips.

"Damn it Mel. You know better than anyone a wolf can't be alone. You remember when they told us about the fire at his house? " She nodded slowly. Caught off guard by the display of anger and frustration. "I get the feeling he shut down around that time. I don't know why, but he did. So basically he's been all alone for years. The worst possible hell for our kind."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Her voice was very soft. Full of worry and caring. A tone he had heard only a handful of times in his life.

"Normally I would say jump him every chance you get." He chuckled a bit at the way her eyes bulged. He already knew that was probably out of the question. He wanted to help the new addition to his pack, but wasn't interested in painfully humiliating his alpha. "I guess sex is off the table, but you still need to be his mate. Give him support. Comfort. You don't have to go as far as sex, but I think he needs physical attention. No being a cold fish."

"I hate you so much sometimes." She muttered. He laughed again and teasingly petted her on the head.

"Love you too sis." She rolled her eyes and the pair finally got out of the car. Grabbing a random cart, Mel wondered over to the store. Saint trailed behind. Watching the girl as she moved. Hoping she took his words to heart.

* * *

Derek stumbled down the stairs, feeling particularly irritable. He had been denied escaping into the pleasure his mate provided, his beta had been so far beyond insolent, and the damn nightmares had reemerged. Causing him to toss and turn in the most pointless pitiful attempt at rest. After finally drifting into some semblance of peace, he was woken by music blasting through the house. It came from the kitchen/dining room. He stumbled towards the music, a scowl on his face. It fell as he entered the room. Isaac and Boyd already sitting at the empty table. But the other pack. They were all flowing back and forth in the kitchen. Preparing the breakfast, but also dancing around and singing at the top of their lungs. It was remarkable that they managed to move like that without bumping into each other even once. The kitchen wasn't small, but there were still six wolves jumping around in the space. So graceful. He plopped down next to Isaac.

"What the hell is going on?" He growled. Isaac shrugged his shoulders, never taking his eyes off the prancing wolves. He had such a smile on his face, like a little boy on Christmas. The alpha looked to the stove, heart tightening a bit as he caught sight of his mate. She was flipping pancakes while Saint stood next to her cooking a giant skillet of scrambled eggs.

"It's been one week since you looked at me." They sang in unison, swaying to the beat and belting out the chorus. The floor was surrendered to Saint.

"Gonna get a set of clubs. Gotta find the kind with tiny nubs, just so my irons aren't always flying off the back swing." The large wolf didn't miss a beat as the verse picked up speed. Derek found himself quite impressed. Not only did he sing nicely and in tune, he kept a skilled eye as he fixed the eggs while still dancing with his sister. A decent bit of multi-tasking. He was no less impressed when Mel took over. Flipping the pancakes from the pan to the plate skillfully without missing a single word or slipping from the beat once. The song ended and Derek felt a brief moment of disappointment. He was rather enjoying the display. The disappointment was short lived as another song started up. A guitar started strumming and the entire pack seemed to squeal in delight. Even Saint. The sight of such a large guy squealing was enough to make even Derek smile, all traces of grouchiness gone. The entirety of his bad mood dissipated as he watched them perform.

"It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters." Ruby sang sweetly, strutting into the room to set down a bowl of mixed fruit. She sang a few more lines as she walked back to the kitchen to continue with the prep. Zen joined her for a few lines, then the entire pack joined in for the chorus.

"I don't know about you! But I'm feeling 22!" The pack sang loudly, sounding rather nice. They all started bringing out food and assorted items to set the table. Intermittently stopping to dance with whichever pack member was also out there. Bringing out a pitcher of orange juice, Zen spun perfectly around Sapphire to avoid a collision. The three at the table couldn't help but watch. It all looked like such fun. A real family moment that for whatever reason they were being welcomed to. A giant bowl of scrambled eggs was set out, along with plates piled high with toast and bacon.

"It seems like one of those nights, this place is too crowded." Mel sang happily as she brought out a plate stacked high with pancakes. Saint followed behind with a second stack. She looked over her shoulder as he joined her. Smiling as they seemed to sing to each other. Setting the plates down on the table, they faced each other. "…End up dreaming instead of sleeping. Yeah, we're happy free confused and lonely in the best way." The rest of the pack seemed rather content to watch the two dance together. Derek felt a twinge of jealousy when Saint placed his hands on the female alpha's hips as they danced. They were smiling, singing beautifully and laughing during instrumental parts of the song. It seemed so natural how they danced together, touching randomly. It also irritated him that he was a bit turned on. The way she moved was such a fascinating mix of seduction and goofy innocence. At the end of the chorus the rest of the pack ventured out from the kitchen. The jealousy abated a bit as Mel was pulled away to dance with her sisters.

Saint felt the harsh stare and surrendered his alpha to his sisters. Laughing a little inside. So the guy saw even him as a threat? He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. A random thought popped into his head. Snatching his favorite sister back, he continued to dance with her. Strangely curious to see how much the girl could affect the closed off alpha. Except for plates the table was set. Mel wanted to go grab them already, but Saint had grabbed her. Pulling her back into the mass. Her back was to him, and he was dancing rather close. Something felt a little off, but she couldn't pin point it.

"It feels like one of those nights." The words spilled from her lips when she felt a hand press against her cheek. Forcing her to look over at the table. A slight red tint brushed across her cheeks as her eyes locked with beautiful pale green irises. Finally realizing her brother's intentions, the blush grew worse. But she forced herself to keep singing, strangely wanting to make up for her behavior the previous night. "You look like bad news. I gotta have you. I gotta have you!"

Derek met her eyes, cocking an eyebrow and smirking at the words she sung to him. It seemed a bit much for his precious mate; as soon as Saint let her go she fled to the kitchen. Returned with a stack of plates. Sapphire grabbed a few plates and together they set them around the table. Mel kept her eyes glued to the table as she sang a bit self-conscious at how the other alpha had reacted. Internally, she laughed a little at her own embarrassment. They were mates. Had already had sex and seen every inch of the other. Yet here she was feeling beyond mortified by simply looking in his eye as she confessed a want for him. She felt a hip tap her own, glancing up she noticed Saint. His eyes briefly darted to the raven haired guy sitting at the table. He raised his eyebrows, and she wanted desperately to pretend like she didn't understand what he was telling her. There was one plate left in her hands. The other wolves had already taken seats. The image of his eyes last night flashed in her mind. She had been so angry at the distance, she had paid little attention to the emotions that had been whirling inside. Loneliness. Heartache. Fear. Her need to comfort kicked in and she wanted to slap herself…repeatedly. The two sides battled out, her need to not feel humiliated and awkward versus her need to comfort. She sighed slightly as the powerful urge of wanting to care for her pack won out. Inwardly cursing that part of her personality. Forcing herself to move around the table, keeping her mind on the music. Putting the plate in front of him, she gathered all her courage. Pushed all her reservations down deep. She rested her elbow on the table next to him, resting her chin on the opened palm. Catching his gaze, she gave a soft smile.

"It feels like one of those nights. You look like bad news." Staying focused on the words was the only thing keeping her from just abandoning the entire idea and bolting from the room. So focused on what she was doing, it slipped her notice that she was the only one still singing. And everyone else was watching. "I gotta have you. I gotta have you!" She ruffled his hair playfully and he seemed a bit disappointed by the action. Her heart tightened and instinct kicked in. Gripping a fistful of hair, she tugged his head back slightly. His eyes widened in surprise as her lips claimed his in a rough kiss. So caught up in her actions, it took a few moments before she realized the table was cheering.

"Woo Yeah!" Saint laughed leading the table in a round of applause. Sapphire gave a wolf whistle, much to her alpha's chagrin. Mel blushed deeply and took the available seat next to Derek. Finally taking pity, Saint stopped his clapping and grabbed a few pancakes from the stack. Following his lead, the others dug in.

"That was awesome." Isaac's words were a bit muffled by his mouthful of food.

"Gotta admit we went a little overboard on account of the audience." Saint laughed, rubbing the nape of his neck in slight embarrassment. The group launched into idle chat. Discussing everything and nothing. School, the lacrosse team, sharing stories of how their days went. Zen and Mel shared a few exploits that happened when the others weren't around. They all laughed as Zen told a few stories of traumatizing her teachers. For someone so quiet, she had a rather terrifying mischievous side. Enjoyed messing with authority figures. Especially if they liked to bully those under their tutelage. The group burst into a fit of laughter as she regaled them with the tale of how she had sneakily loosened a particularly brutish teacher's belt.

"And then his pants just dropped. The class freaked out because he was actually wearing a lacy pink thong." They burst into another fit of laughter. "No one expected it." Derek remained silent, lost in thought. He did not belong in that conversation. They were high school students, and he was long since out of that world. They were laughing and joking with one another, enjoying companionship. Like a family. He found it equal parts comforting and unsettling. Absentmindedly touching his lips, his thoughts turned to his strange little mate. Pushing him off her at one point, then a few hours later initiating a rather passionate kiss. It was bizarre to say the least. And strangely intriguing. The sound of glass shattering drew him out of the thoughts. Looking over, he saw a rather embarrassed Isaac staring at the broken glass.

"I'm…I'm so sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention. I'll clean it up." He reached over quickly, then let out a slight hiss of pain. Blood dripped down the cut on his finger. Mel rolled her eyes. Chuckling slightly, she got up to assist. Grabbing his mostly healed hand, she picked up a napkin and cleaned off the blood. He tried to stutter an apology, but she shushed him gently.

"Relax already. Accidents happen." She smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately. She cleaned the glass up and took it to the trash in the kitchen. Saint watched in fascination as the male alpha tensed up, a bit of a frown on his face. The guy was much too jealous. Misconstruing the motherly affection that was just part of Mel's personality. Derek gripped a fork tightly, knuckles a ghostly white. Not liking where things might head, Saint cleared his throat loudly.

"I think it's about time we set up the game. I believe we decided on a water balloon fight if the weather permitted, correct?" He forced his tone to stay light and happy. He stood up quickly. "Hey Derek why don't you give me a hand with the preparation? The others can take care of this mess." He chuckled and walked away from the table. Knowing the other wolf would follow.

* * *

"So what do you want me to do?" Derek asked, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Just look through the boxes and grab the packs of balloons that you find." Saint answered, already digging through his own box. They rummaged through and found several packs. Taking them over, to the faucet, together they worked to get everything ready. Saint would put the balloons on the spout, filling them to slightly bigger than fist sized. Then would hand them to Derek to tie and place in one of the many buckets that surrounded them. After a few silent minutes, the alpha decided to break the quiet atmosphere.

"So what exactly is going on here?" He asked curiously, tying yet another balloon.

"It's kind of a tradition. We call it singing Saturdays." Derek scoffed at the stupid name. Saint chuckled a bit. "Hey don't knock it. About twice a month we try to get together and just spend the day as a family. Sing and prance around as we make breakfast than play some random game. It's actually pretty fun. I think you'll like it."

"If you say so." Derek muttered sarcastically.

"Dude get the stick out of your ass already." Water spilled from the balloon Derek had dropped. He turned slightly and glared. But the harsh stare was merely met with a satisfied smirk. "Glad I got your attention."

"You have it. What the hell do you want with it?" He growled threateningly. Annoyed that he had been lured out here. The bigger wolf leveled an unimpressed look at the other.

"I wanted to tell you to stop being such a jealous prick." The sharp intake of air let Saint knew he had just scored a hit. "Yeah I don't really know much about your family, but I would think you were around a female alpha long enough to remember."

"Remember what?"

"That they mother dumbass." He chuckled at the growl rumbling in the other's chest. His defensive act was quite adorable and Saint could never resist teasing. "I am queer as a three dollar bill and you still freak out when she gives me a lot of attention. Maybe you just forgot, but female alphas are very nurturing. They give affection that has nothing to do with romance. Which is what she was doing this morning with Isaac. "

"Your point?" Derek was beyond annoyed, not particularly enjoying having his faults being thrown at him.

"My point is my sister is stuck with your cold, stunted, jealous ass. And I don't want her to be unhappy." He waited until the smaller wolf met his gaze to continue. "Drop the damn jealousy. My sister is a little oblivious sometimes, but even if she wasn't bound by the whole mating thing cheating isn't in her nature. She just isn't like that." The words turned in Derek's mind. He had to agree, the girl wasn't the treacherous type.

"You know you're pretty uppity for a Beta."

"And you're pretentious even for an alpha. Who the hell says uppity anymore?" The question elicited a slight chuckle from the smaller wolf. He felt the smile tugging at his lips, one Saint happily returned. They both sensed the camaraderie growing between them. "Besides, you shouldn't worry about her wanting someone else anyway. I think she's getting a bit of a crush on you."

"Oh?" Derek asked curiously. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. Having sex with a girl, basically getting married, then becoming strangely hopeful about the possibility of a crush.

"Yeah. She loves your body. This morning she told me you have good abs and a nice ass." He laughed. Before either could attempt to continue the conversation, a swarm burst out of the house chattering excitedly.

"You guys ready?" Mel asked.

"Just let me go get my trunks." Saint answered. Grabbing Derek's arm, he pulled the wolf with him. "Come on I'm sure we can get you a spare suit."

* * *

"Saint, look to your left flank." Mel ordered. Her and Saint were back to back. A bucket of water balloons at their feet, and a balloon in each hand. Following her command, the large wolf launched the balloon at Ruby. It hit the girl dead center, soaking her bikini top. She squealed as the cold water sprayed across her body. Derek watched in fascination. The rest of the pack seemed to team up against their alpha and the largest wolf. Yet they all seemed to be having such fun. All males, including himself, were shirtless. Wearing only swim trunks. The girls wore bikinis. He was a bit disappointed that his mate was the exception. She wore a white t shirt and some loose black gym shorts. He heard footsteps behind him, and the gentle sloshing of water.

"Don't even think about it Isaac." He growled, not even bothering to turn around. Isaac's movement halted. The male alpha had just been standing there, watching the others play. The beta just thought he might enjoy joining in. His arm was already prepped for the throw, but he didn't exactly have a death wish.

"Unarmed enemy combatant!" Zen yelled, running past her alpha. Before Derek could say a word, he felt the cold water spraying over his bare chest. Following her lead, the others on her team followed suit. Completely ignoring his warning growls, they pelted him with all the ammunition they had. A few running to random buckets to replenish their supply. Isaac grinned as the pack rained down their watery vengeance. Wanting to join in, he reared back his loaded arm. But before he could throw, a bright yellow balloon caught him on the side of his face. The rest of the pack was driven back by the flurry of bright rubber being thrown at them.

"You can't leave yourself so open." Mel advised, as she took a defensive stance beside him.

"Yeah they are merciless." Saint added, taking the position on the other side. Placing the now half depleted bucket next to them and handing a balloon to the alpha. Both sides exchanged fire. Mel, being one of the swiftest of either pack, had managed to avoid most incoming projectiles. Hence, she was mostly dry. As they presented better targets, the chests of both males gleamed with water droplets. The other team had retreated to the other side of the massive backyard, attempting to reach the untouched supply dumps there. Derek felt a slight elbow jab on his ribs. Not an attempt to cause pain, but merely to get attention. He lifted a brow at the large wolf. Saint threw a glance at another bucket a few feet away. A misplaced attack had shattered the ammo in there, leaving the bucket half way filled with water. He then threw a quick glance at the female alpha. Almost as if reading his mind, Derek understood the plan. The moment Saint took a step to the bucket; he turned and threw his arms around his mate.

"What the?" Confusion filled Mel's mind. Warmth emanated from her back as strong arms wrapped around her torso. Successfully pinning her limps. She felt herself being turned. A look of horror fell on her face as she watched her brother approach. Hearing the large amount of water sloshing in the bucket he carried. Despite her best struggle, she could not escape the clutches of the guy that held her. She shrieked as a freezing cold waterfall cascaded down her body. Unbeknownst to the rest, Saint had secretly been adding ice to the bucket. Planning this scene all along, just waiting for the chance to enact it. Derek grimaced a little as the ice water splashed across his body as well. His arms momentarily loosened. Using new found freedom, she wiggled her way out. "You traitors!" The balloon in each of her hands was smashed across the side of each male's head. Water dripped down the male alpha's face as he looked a bit worriedly at his mate. Not wanting to have her upset with him again. The worry vanished when he saw the smile beaming on her face. The smile dropped as he felt another balloon bust against his shoulder.

"Attack!" Sapphire shouted. The betrayal now forgotten, the trio resumed their alliance.

"Damn it this thing is hindering my movement." Mel complained. "Cover me." Without hesitation, Saint stepped forward. Throwing at random. Not aiming, just providing cover fire. Derek turned back. His jaw tightened as she pulled the drenched shirt over her head and tossed it towards the table near the house. So she had been wearing a bikini under her clothes. The green cloth clung tightly, exposing a good amount of creamy flesh. Caught up in the image, another balloon caught him by surprise. Hitting him, square in the chest. A slight scowl fell on her lips as she resumed her position. "Damn it man pay attention. Do you want to win this thing or not?" He couldn't help but chuckle as she turned to him and playfully stuck her tongue out. Refocusing on their 'enemies', he loaded up on ammo and fired.

* * *

Mel sighed contentedly as she watched the pack run around. Chasing each other with whatever balloons remained. Saint was already prepping a fresh supply. She would rejoin the fight in a few minutes. But for now she wanted to get out of at least the heavy damp fabric and catch a quick breather. She slid the shorts off and stepped away from the pooled garment. For a moment she just stood there, enjoying the feel of sun on her exposed skin. It felt nice to relax again. Scooping up the shorts, she turned to toss them on the table.

"HOLY MOTHER OF-" Her heart raced out of control as she caught sight of the brooding figure. Water still gleaming off his skin. "I wish you would stop doing that." She stuttered a bit, finally forcing the words out. Derek looked up from the book he was reading, a flash of genuine confusion in his eyes.

"Sitting?"

"Never mind." She muttered, completely aware how stupid her fright had been. By the look of things he had been sitting here since bowing out of the game a bit before. Technically she had invaded his space. The thought did nothing to sooth her frazzled mind. Her perception had always been rather impressive. It could even be called impeccable. She had a nose for danger, sensing it from miles away. Even if she didn't know exactly what the danger was. Yet he had managed to invade her danger radius not once, but twice in the past twenty four hours. She chewed her lip nervously. He wasn't a threat, no more than any of her own pack. Maybe that's why he could travel under her radar. With a quick movement, she scooped up the article that had been dropped when she was startled. The male alpha had resumed his reading, and she took the opportunity to examine him. Flawlessly chiseled muscles encased in perfectly tanned skin. Soft black hair still slightly damp from the afternoon excursion. Her heart raced a little and she couldn't stop the smirk that spread on her face. _Maybe not a traditional threat._ His face was scrunched in a look of concentration as he lost himself in whatever story he had settled on. Very handsome. No wonder those high school jocks held absolutely no appeal to her. Being exposed to someone like him and Saint would ruin any girl.

"Can I help you?" The question interrupted her examination, prompting a bit of a blush. She wanted to flee into the house. Yet something prompted her to stay. Singing Saturdays were about strengthening family bonds, and regardless of how it happened, that now included him. With forced calmness, she walked over. Dropping the shorts, she leaned against the table.

"Just wondering if you liked the book." She answered with a shrug.

"It's pretty good. Never thought zombies would be so interesting." He kept his eyes on the pages. Trying not to look at the wolf next to him. Looking very appetizing in nothing but her dark green bikini.

"Neat." She murmured, feeling a strange sense of embarrassment. It was a bit tough trying not to admire his physique. Saint was taller and just as defined, but something about the male appealed to her. Had they not been forced into this arrangement, he was definitely someone she would still choose as a mate. The thought made her blush, silencing any further words. Her presence, and especially her quiet, began to weigh heavily on Derek. Closing the book, he set it on the table. Giving her his full attention. Noticing his actions, a bit of franticness crept into her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." She tried to move away, only to be tugged back by the hand now gently wrapped around her wrist. With surprising care, he pulled her into his lap. She wanted to push herself away. Struggle to get out of his embrace. Those thoughts quickly fell away as he wrapped his arms protectively around her. She snuggled into his warmth, still surprised that any body that looked so rigid could be so soft. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she inhaled his scent. With the way he joined in the game, laughed and joined in on traitorous pranks, the male had displayed a new side. One she found herself curious to explore.

"So no one ever got around to explain this Singing Saturdays thing." He murmured into her hair.

"It's something my dad taught me." She explained. "He knew a pack, regardless of blood ties, was a family. All this was a way he promoted that ideal. At least twice a month, make breakfast together. Sing and dance as embarrassingly as you want, and none of the family will laugh because they are doing the same thing. Spend the afternoon in some sort of game. Laughing and playing together until all energy is spent. Then while spirits are high, have a family meeting. Without anger or fear of retribution, voice grievances and concerns. Give advice or just brainstorm on any current problems." A heartfelt sigh escaped her lips, exposing no small amount of pain. Instinctively, his arms wrapped the tiniest bit tighter.

"That's an…interesting idea." He struggled to find proper phrasing.

"It proved to be a god send when we lost him." Her voice was soft as words continued to spill out. "I was an alpha since the age of ten. Made a great show of calling the shots. But my dad was the one running the show. I was on the one on stage, and he was the stage hand making things run smoothly." A sad smile fell on her lips. "My dad never made a big show about being in charge. He had this way of doing things so subtly, it was easy to forget he had done anything at all. And then he died. Leaving a stupid 15 year old kid to try to keep everything together. A kid who had been play acting at running the show, never realizing what was going on. Her father was training her to take over, but constantly stepping in to correct her mistakes. Making the difficult decisions that she had neither the guts nor the brains to make. Then one day he's just gone. No longer there to guide. No longer there to fix stupid errors."

"But you had your grandfather." He tried some measure of comfort. She snickered without humor.

"I had an ingenious hunter with years of experience and knowledge. But with less ideas on how to run a pack than I did. I was the alpha, and like it or not it was my job to take the reins. I had to lead. Make the tough calls and take responsibility for any consequences. Never realized how much I was leaning on my dad. It was like in the middle of being taught how to drive; I was put in the Indie 500."

Derek nodded in understanding. Gazing down in wonder at his mate. She had more strength than he had ever imagined. Had endured a hell at least as equally nightmarish as his own. An alpha literally had the weight of a small world on their shoulders. The entire responsibility of their pack was on them. Everything from keeping their beta's safe to taking accountability for their infractions. He had chosen the role. Taken on the heavy burden as an adult. But she was born to it. It wasn't an uncommon situation, but fate seemed particularly cruel in her case. Even those born to be alpha's were groomed. He still remembered Laura being trained by their mother. To control her powers, and to help teach others that same skill. That was how it should be. Even if the child was technically the alpha, the parent directed from the shadows. Guiding decisions and fixing the inevitable mistakes. Bit by bit handing off the responsibilities. She should have been around his age before her father completely stepped aside.

At her age, the training would have been half way done at best. She was a kid. Coping with the loss of a remaining parent. Without even proper time to mourn, she was forced into a role far beyond her years. An entire pack's fate tied to whatever leadership abilities that had managed to be instilled. The mercilessness of fate was almost humorous. It was difficult enough to assume such a role during times of peace. When the biggest concerns were simply to keep betas from running amok. Yet she had stepped into the station during a time of out and out war. Facing a threat that had broken far bigger packs with far more experienced alphas. The fact her family had made it this far, with most members still breathing, was a testament to a rather frightening level of skill. The man had done a beautiful job in her training. He couldn't begin to imagine the strength it had taken to get her pack to this point in time. Let alone for them to still be able to smile.

"I'm still not fully understanding why it's around right now. Considering-" He hesitated, not wanting to cause more pain.

"Considering it was my dad's idea and now he's dead." She finished the thought for him. A bit of a chill passed down her spine. She snuggled closer to the warmth his body provided, feeling very content. The chill inducing images in her mind were not as potent when he was around. "Honestly it was just a way to keep us all together. My dad was dead. We were completely uprooted from our home, and I think we had just barely found out Zen's injuries were not going to be fatal."

"Injuries?" He couldn't stop the question.

"Yeah, we had all fought in the battle that took my dad. Zen is the youngest. The weakest. They had separated us. Made us scatter. I had been with my dad. The rest of the pack had managed to regroup. She had been herded into a nest. If I had stumbled on the things just a minute later…" Another chill pressed through her body as memories flooded. The little girl just lying on the floor. Too weak to even call out of help. Those monsters tearing away chunks of flesh. She was drawn back to reality when protective arms tightened a bit more, and a low growl rumbled low in the male's chest. It felt so strange confiding in him. Telling him things she had even kept hidden from Zen and Hana. Even Saint. Buried them so deep, trying not to reveal the full extent of her suffering. But it felt so natural with him. She didn't know if it was the bond, or the male himself. Still, it was nice to get things out. Release the demons that had been haunting her mind for the past year. "I knew I wasn't ready for the position. Hell I created such cluster fucks I still don't think I am. But there wasn't really much choice. Either lay low and hope to find an alpha willing to take in a pack of sniveling teenagers. Or man up and do the damn job."

"Man up?" He teased a bit, wanting to break the tone even slightly. She was bearing her soul to him. Her torment and past. He needed to take the pain away, no matter how little. She looked up at him with a slight smile, then went back to nuzzling the crook of his neck. At least for the moment, he had succeeded.

"Wolf up I guess." She amended. "Honestly, the entire thing was a test run. Our world had been shattered, and everyone was just trapped in the downward spiral. I remembered how much fun they used to be and thought what the hell. Worst case scenario is the pack stayed downtrodden. It was actually a bit awkward at first. Everything felt forced. It was a jump rope competition. I don't think I could ever forget. A few words of friendly trash talk. A bit of excitement when perfectly demonstrating a move. I just remember the smiles. Weeks of nothing but depression and pain. To finally see glimpses of happiness. Of hope. If it wasn't for that, I don't think I would have been able to ask for help at the meeting."

"You asked for help?" His tone was a bit incredulous, and she couldn't suppress the slight laugh that escaped her throat.

"Duh. I was a dumbass kid. Completely baffled at what the hell I was doing or needing to do. Just sat down and laid it out for them. A giant fucking army of nasty bastards was after us. Dad was gone, and Grampa was out of his domain. It was up to me, and I had no damn clue. Strangely it all just kind of fell into place. Saint and Zen took over our defenses. Making sure the perimeter was secure. Hana scoured every bit of news, keeping track of any possible Strix activity. Me, Denver, and Sapphire just started pouring through the books. Trying to figure out some plan. It made things so much easier. Brought us closer and kept us going. It worked so well I just didn't want to let it go." She finished her confession. Sat there comfortably wrapped in his arms, breathing in his unique scent.

"If it means anything, I think you're a tough damn wolf. Did a pretty good job." Derek complimented. She looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes. Smiling in response. "Hell I couldn't ask for help." He admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"It's just because the way we view our status." Mel replied.

"Oh?" He was a bit intrigued.

"Yeah. I was raised that a pack is family first. I am their sister before I am their alpha. That's why they get away with such teasing."

"And me?" He cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"You're more like a general and they're your army."

"Guess you think your way is better."

"Not necessarily. I think my way is better for handling young wolfs. Yours is probably better for actual combat. Both have their drawbacks and advantages. I think your way just runs into so many problems because you're such an asshole. "

"Hey!" He protested before noticing the slight teasing in her eyes.

"Hey yourself. I've learned a bit about you. Biting a guy, hoping the bite would kill him. Beating up and kidnapping an innocent veterinarian. Attempting to kill a girl because you thought she was a kanima. And just jumping around from the good to bad side enough to give people whiplash. Quite a list of misdeeds there mister alpha."

"Ok, let me explain."

"I can't wait to hear this." She sat up straight, setting up complete eye contact.

"Granted there were a few mistakes. Trying to kill the girl I believed to be the kanima being one of them. Siding with my homicidal uncle was another. But that vet wasn't so innocent. He knows a lot of our world. Never bothered explaining how. What was I supposed to think?" She gave a teasing smile and a slight shrug of her shoulders. Playfully mocking his actions. Yet it didn't bother him. "And trust me, if you met Jackson, you would want to kill him too."

"So this Jackson person being the one you hoped the bite would take out?" She mused. He nodded his head in confirmation. "Hmm, I doubt that. Never meet anything that wasn't a Strix that I wanted to kill. Maybe maim a little, but not kill. One of the effects of having epic levels of patience."

"Jackson would wear that mamma wolf patience out and then some." Derek sighed a bit, wanting to offer up penance for his past misdeeds. He had never really taken a hard look at his actions. He had given himself a complete pass on any of the cursory views he had bothered with. He blamed his actions on the circumstances. Following along with Peter's plans because it was what a beta should do. Because it was what he thought the Argent's deserved. He had excused giving the bite because they all asked him too. He had convinced himself it was completely their choice. The propositions and promises he gave not changing that at all. So why now did he care? Why all of a sudden did he even bother reexamining what had happened? Let alone feel remorseful for his actions. Gazing into her wide innocent eyes, the answer hit him. It was because he didn't want her to see him as a bad guy. Even if those eyes did not look at him as a shining knight, he at least didn't want to be looked at as a villain. "I'm not a bad guy." His eyes widened a bit in shock at the realization the words had been said out loud.

"I know." The soft voice answered. He stared into the shining turquoise orbs. Looking out at the world with such kindness and compassion. "You've done some really messed up crap. But you do have redeeming qualities. The most prominent being the concern for your pack."

"Huh?" He questioned. She absentmindedly leaned in. So close their noses were almost touching. Running a playful hand through his hair.

"I can see it in you. You may treat them as soldiers, but you do care. Inadvertently you filled the role of father to Isaac. You gave Boyd friends. And Erica. Well even if she acts like a spoiled brat, you gave her the gift of actually being seen. Even if it was for selfish reasons, you gave them something they needed. And you're still looking out for them. Just like a proper alpha." The sweet smile on her face was too much to resist. He closed the distance, claiming her lips in a fervent kiss. Surprisingly, she responded with equal enthusiasm. His hands brushed teasingly against exposed flesh, and with great difficulty, he pulled slightly away. He nipped lightly on her ear.

"Want to take this upstairs?" The words were whispered in her ear. A blush spread on the female alpha's face. Shocked by her own actions. It was just too easy getting caught up with him. A nervous laugh escaped her lips. Her hands placed so lovingly on his chest moments before pushed off slightly.

"You think we could maybe slow down?" Another nervous laugh filled the silence. She looked at his chest, unable to meet his gaze. Rubbed the nape of her neck nervously as she struggled to find the words to explain. "I'm…I'm just not ready for this type of relationship." The confession hung heavily in the air.

"You're…not ready?" The words were not cruel, simply curious. Mel took a deep breath, needing to explain. But having a hell of a time coming up with the words.

"It's just…Well…I've never even had a boyfriend!" The words were a bit more panicky than she would have liked, but there wasn't much she could do. "Hell I barely had my first kiss before everything happened." Derek looked at the girl, a slight frown on his face. Displeased at the knowledge he wasn't her first everything. Considering his past, it was a very unfair double standard. Still, he didn't like the idea of anyone else touching that enticing body of hers.

"Who?" Her eyes flew up at the question. She cocked an eyebrow, not understanding. "Who was your first kiss?" Mel noticed the agitation in his eyes and couldn't fight the snicker. Here she was confessing to a freak out about them being intimate, and he was experiencing jealousy over something that happened before they had even met. She rolled her eyes, strangely amused at his reactions. It let her delay the embarrassing conversation they needed to have.

"Saint. He was my first kiss."

"Saint?" His tone filled with nothing but disbelief. She laughed, both at his reaction and at the memory of happier times.

"My fourteenth birthday. He and Denver thought the perfect present was to give me my first kiss." She smiled, fondly remembering that day. Then she noticed his look. "What?"

"Why would they even think that?" He was even more confused. Her answers just raised further questions.

"Because Saint was my first crush." She answered without a moment's hesitation. His jaw tightened, and she just shrugged. "He was a childhood friend. Looked out for me and Denver and is just gorgeous. Dumbasses actually thought it was a good idea." She laughed, shaking her head at the remembered idiocy.

"So what happened?"

"Let's just say he won't do that again." She chuckled mischievously, remembering the one time her brother did not sport drool worthy looks. Derek relaxed a bit; relieved his mate had not been pleased with the attention. No longer distracted, his hands once again roamed her body. As he ran a hand over her thigh, she placed her own over it. Firmly holding it in place. "Please Derek." Her voice became so very small. Tone pleading in the most heartbreaking kind of way. "I can't do this. I'm not ready. I know I'm your mate. But seriously. I admit I'm a kid. Just looking at a penis still freaks me out." The male alpha couldn't hold back his laugh, completely caught off guard by the unexpected confession. She looked at him, relieved but slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry, just. Well come on your terrified of dicks." A blush swept across her skin and she buried her face in his chest. After a few moments, she placed a small kiss on his pectoral and turned her head. Nuzzling the warm flesh. No longer hiding but seeking connection. She sighed in contentment, cut off midway when she felt the increase in heart rate. Realizing the cruelty of her actions, she lifted herself up. Only to find his arms pushing her back in place. It was a bit unfair. Taking comfort but denying him his own. She sighed.

"How about we make a deal?" The arms loosened a bit and she straightened up. Looked him in the eye. "Let me take care of what's going on first. Get rid of the Strix. Make sure we are safe. Then…Then hell you can chain me to a bed if you want."

"Time for lunch break! Get in here everyone!" Ruby yelled out the door, calling in her pack mates. And disrupting the two alphas. The red haired beta glanced at the pair. A slight smirk on her face. Blushing profusely, Mel jumped off his lap. Eyes looking at the grass as she walked. Toned arms snaked around her waist and a soft kiss was placed on her neck. His breath tickled her ear and she could only imagine the looks on the packs' faces.

"Chain you to a bed?" He nipped her throat playfully, and she could practically feel the smirk on his face. "Yeah, I think that's something I can wait for."


	9. Singing Saturdays II

The sun was low in the sky, casting a rosy hued light over the city of Beacon Hills. Saturday evening and much of the city was getting ready for when the sun would disappear and the stars would come out to play. Many were getting ready for an ill-timed shift or a night on the town. But on the outskirts of the community, a large house lay bustling with a different sort of energy. As the sun continued its slow descent into the horizon, the new pack of Beacon Hills was preparing for another family meeting.

The room was buzzing with life. Overflowing with energy as the pack crowded into the generous dining area. Pizza boxes stacked high on the table. Quickly being emptied as ravenous wolves chomped down.

"For the last time Boyd, relax." Mel ordered gently as she pushed the giant back down. After a quick lunch, they had resumed their watery battle. Feeling much better, Boyd had decided to join them. Unfortunately he had misjudged how healed he was and collapsed from exhaustion. Saint carried him back into the house, and since then the female alpha had kept a close eye. Not allowing him another chance to strain his still somewhat fragile body. He squirmed a bit uncomfortably at the fact he was the only one sitting. The rest crowded around the room, but no one even seemed to take a seat. Not even the lone human.

"Dude you don't have to sneak around. Have as much pizza as you like. You're practically family now." Saint laughed as he placed another slice on the human's plate. Stiles gave an appreciative smile before slipping off to a corner. Both he and Scott silently watched the room. As this meeting was rather important, the pair had been invited to join in. Neither said a word and tried to keep the blush off their face. Ruby, Sapphire, and Hana wore only bikinis. Clamoring around the room, bouncing as they went. The youngest and the female alpha were only slightly more modest, donning a pair of oversized shirts over their swimsuits. But even that did little to actually cover. The neck lines plunged very low, cleavage and bikini top almost always being put on display. And anytime they were to bend over, the hemline would lift. As Zen was only fourteen, both guests felt a little awkward about leering and averted their gaze. But that was a little harder to do with the female alpha. Currently she was leaning over to examine Boyd's neck wound. So preoccupied with observing its healing progress, she didn't realize how much the shirt had lifted. Supple hips and backside were on prominent display. The redhead slowly approached behind her alpha.

"EEK!" Mel shouted as she leaped away.

"Come on sis, you can't display that juicy ass without one of us wanting to smack it." Ruby laughed. "And since your mate wasn't taking advantage of the opportunity." Both her and Saint chuckled as the male alpha averted his gaze. He had been lurking silently in the corner and though he didn't blush, it wasn't that difficult to detect his embarrassment.

"Yeah, and now I have to deal with a red hand print on my ass all night. Thanks for that." Mel huffed a bit in annoyance.

"You're very welcome." The redheaded beta answered, giving a formal bow. The female alpha just shook her head and sighed. Her pack's antics were really too much at times.

"Ok people, enough with the fun. Let's get this thing started." Saint's booming voice echoed across the room. Silencing the rest of the pack. Mel shot him an appreciative glance before taking a deep breath.

"Before I begin, you guys need to know it's some pretty heavy stuff. It's important, but is probably going to eat up the rest of the meeting. So before I start, anyone else have something they would like to bring up?"

"What happens to Boyd when Grandpa comes back?" Zen chipped in.

"Him and Isaac are going to borrow you're room until the attic is finished." She noticed the confused looks on half the room, remembering not everyone had been here from the start. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. This place has been under construction since we moved in. Just a few short weeks and the attic will be converted to two more bedrooms and another bathroom."

"Is it cool if I bunk with Ruby? Saint's room is starting to smell like rotting ocean."

"Why the hell does it smell like rotting ocean?" Saint asked incredulously.

"I don't know. It's your room." Zen answered a shrug. The female alpha raised an eyebrow. The youngest wolf sighed. "Ok, I left some seaweed and kelp under the floorboard. I'm surprised no one noticed."

"How long ago did you leave it?" Saint questioned a bit curious.

"Weeks ago. When we moved in."

"Ah Bitch." Saint remarked. Words aimed at the air more than anyone in particular. "I just thought the room smelled funky."

"That's a great freaking prank." Stiles laughed.

"Please don't encourage her." Mel rolled her eyes. Trying not to show how impressed she was. Zen was very clever in her pranks, and even her victims often marveled at her cunning. "Yeah, I'm going to skip right past the part about where you managed to get that stuff. Clean it out and if you ask nicely maybe Ruby will still let you bunk with her. And maybe I won't tell gramps."

"No, no, no. Please don't tell him. I'll clean it out and won't play anymore pranks at home. I don't want pink eyebrows again." She begged frantically. The female alpha let it go on a bit more before conceding.

"Ok. No more." Mel demanded, trying to suppress her laugh. Exactly what the rest of her pack was doing. The outsiders looked in confusion. Now would be a good time to explain the very appropriate fear. "Gramps doesn't use corporal punishment. Kind of pointless on wolves. He takes a more interesting route. Last time Zen pranked one of us, he dyed her eyebrows hot pink. We still haven't figured out how he snuck in the room without her noticing."

"And he gave me a temporary face tat once for staying out past curfew." Saint added in. The room couldn't help but laugh at the information. Except for one wolf. Quietly standing next to the table. Half listening to the outside conversation while a full blown argument was waged in his mind. Last night, he witnessed something he never would have guessed. At the moment, he was badly torn and nowhere near a decision. Part of him wanted to admit what he saw. To keep the female alpha from being in the dark. But another part wanted to remain silent. The relationship between the alphas was slowly improving. Bit by bit they seemed to be getting closer. And making this feel like a real family. He wanted things to stay on this happier path. Would have done practically anything. But not this. He would not be another betrayer in her midst. With a sigh, he raised his hand.

"Isaac we aren't in school. You don't have to raise your hand." The room laughed a bit at the slight folly. The beta stared down at the floor in embarrassment. The female alpha held up her hand for silence, and the laughter cut out. "Be nice, he's still new to this. Go ahead Isaac. What's on your mind?"

"Well. I…" He felt unsure how to proceed. Knowing it was the right thing to do, but feeling painfully tongue tied. He took a deep breath. "Last night I woke up. Went downstairs for a drink of water."

"Dude you're family. You don't have to confess things like that." Saint chuckled a bit.

"Saint." Mel's voice was soft but commanding. She turned back to the other beta and gave a soft smile. "Go on Isaac." The beta took another deep breath, his eyes inadvertently darting over to Derek. He liked the alpha. He was a bit rough around the edges, but always had their back. Still, it wasn't fair for him to treat anyone like that. Let alone someone as compassionate and caring as Mel. She was so protective and nurturing. Welcomed them into her home and family in a heartbeat. Didn't deserve someone going behind her back.

"I came back upstairs…Erica was leaving you and Derek's room." The area went silent, people scarcely even daring to breath. Isaac's mouth suddenly felt dry. But he forced himself to proceed. "Her hair was really messed up. She was wearing some really skimpy lingerie. And…She smelled like sex." The silence began to weigh heavier on the air. Multiple pairs of eyes flashed over to the female alpha. Waiting for her reaction. Scott and Stiles both felt indignation. The wolf was helpful. Kind. Someone who didn't deserve to be cheated on. Stiles felt the rage a bit more prominently. Derek had been so threatening when he feared being cheated on. Yet at practically first opportunity he sought sex elsewhere. How fucked up could the guy be?

"What did you do?" Mel all but growled. Eyes narrowing at her mate. The outside males watched her worriedly. Derek met her gaze, but remained silent. Locked eyes with the slightly snarling wolf, but made no excuses. Isaac briefly regretted saying anything. The pair had finally started getting along. Reached some sort of mutual understanding. Now the mirth of the afternoon was gone. Burned up by the tension now building in the air. He wanted to apologize for bringing it up. Maybe beg them to work it out. He felt like a small child, watching parents argue and just wanting it to stop. Desperation clouding his brain, it took a moment to recognize the familiar smell that teased at his nostrils. He glanced around the room, surprised that Boyd and Scott had the same confusion in their eyes. All three taken aback by the scent. The room was not filled with anger or disgust. Rather the air was permeated with the distinct scent of fear. He turned back and was surprised to find the female alpha's eyes soft and filled with worry. "Please. Is she at least alive?" Her tone was so pleading it was almost a whine.

The rest of her pack watched the alpha wearily. Touches of fear present in each one of their eyes. But not for something as shallow as the state of the alpha's relationship. They had been brought up properly. Taught not only how to protect themselves and survive, but the myriad of rules that went with being in a pack. And the beta known as Erica had violated one of the most basic tenets. To challenge an alpha for control was one thing. Families often just allowed power to be transferred down through the generations. But less tight knit packs often had power struggles. Fighting for dominion was just part of a normal life for some wolves. In reality, the pack understood the blond beta probably didn't even realize what she was doing. She didn't have a proper wolf education yet. Sadly that wasn't actually an excuse. In the wolf world ignorance really wasn't an acceptable excuse for violating their code of conduct. Especially the more serious offenses. And unfortunately Erica had committed one of the lowest transgressions. She had attempted to steal a mate. To undermine the alpha's authority. A cowardly act so despicable banishment and death were considered just punishments. Either alpha was entitled to hand down whatever sentence they deemed fit. Would they have to bury another wolf because of a stupid mistake?

"I left the punishment up to you." Derek finally answered, breaking the spiral of fear. Mel breathed a deep sigh of relief, as did the rest of her pack. The female alpha's upbringing had focused more on the protective and nurturing side of being an alpha. Patience and mercy. But hers was a rather special case.

Saint eyed the male alpha with extreme interest. The guy was very domineering. Aggressive and forceful even to his own pack. That type would typically go for the harshest punishment. He would know Mel wasn't that kind. So either he showed mercy of his own accord or was simply handing off the choice of punishment to his mate. The former was a display of kindness, the latter a display of subservience. Both were signs of a surprising softness to the alpha's rough edges. Maybe that's what Mel was able to see. Why she had allowed him such free reign on her body. Despite her past.

"Ok, can someone please explain to the human what's going on here?" Stiles chipped in, deeply confused at the moment. He gulped a bit when Derek shot him a rather nasty glare. Quickly averting his gaze, he noticed the giant smile plastered to Saint's face.

"Sorry. We keep forgetting we have guests." The giant wolf laughed. "Let me explain."

"Please do or I'm pretty sure my head will explode."

"Promises. Promises." Derek muttered, earning a glare from his mate. Saint snapped his fingers to get the room's attention.

"Ok people, another lesson about wolf culture." He said excitedly. "Another way wolves are better than humans is actual mates are completely faithful to each other. They literally can't even be attracted to someone else."

"But Erica." Isaac cut in. "She came out of the room and-"

"Erica tried to seduce me. I rejected her." Derek explained curtly.

"But she smelled like sex. I swear I'm not making that up."

"Yeah, that wasn't actually her." Mel looked at the table, a bit of a blush on her face. The silence in the room broke when Ruby hooted. Isaac tried to hide his own blush, feeling just as embarrassed as the alpha.

"Ok, if we are done discussing our alpha's sex life, let's move on." Saint once again yielded the room to his alpha. Mel walked over and grabbed a few pieces of giant neatly rolled up paper off the couch. Saint pushed aside the pizza boxes, and she unfolded it to reveal a map.

"This seems important. Hold up a minute." Ruby halted the proceedings. She went over to Derek and held out her hand. "Phone please." Already knowing her persistence, the alpha relented. Punching a few buttons, she held the phone up to her ear.

"Um, what are you doing?" Mel asked. The only answer she received was Ruby holding up a hand for silence. Derek felt a growl build up in his gest. Astonished by the insolence of the beta. Her alpha seemed to have something very important to say, yet here she was making a phone call. Even in a typical human family that would be considered rude.

The room heard every long unanswered ring, shifting uncomfortably as the eighth one passed. A few wondered how long this behavior was going to be tolerated. Even her own pack was eyeing her with a bit of unease. More worried than Derek's pack. Ruby loved to tease her alpha, but only in a familial jesting way. She was blindly loyal. Never hesitating or questioning an order. Backing her family up in a heartbeat. Venturing into such disrespectful actions was very unusual. Unless there was just cause. Everyone was completely on edge, questioning her reason for halting the meeting. Their collective breath was held as the call was finally answered. A rather annoyed feminine voice uttered a quick, and somewhat rude, greeting into the phone.

"Hey Erica. This is Ruby." The red head spoke sweetly into the phone. The voice on the other end became irate; speaking so fast it was difficult to keep up with all the words. Ruby nodded patiently into the phone for a few moments before interrupting. "Ok…No…Listen sweetie we really missed you today for the game. I think you would have had fun….Of course she would be there….No….Sweetie. Sweetie. I'm calling right now because we are having a meeting. It's very important and we would like for you to show up. Don't worry. We already heard about last night's little mistake. There are no harsh feelings." The irritation became full blown rage as the blond beta screamed at the other end of the line.

"LIKE I GIVE A FUCK IF THAT SLUT FORGIVES ME. BITCH DOESN'T DESERVE HIM AND FUCKING KNOWS IT. ONLY REGRET I HAVE IS I DIDN'T SUCK HIS DICK BETTER BECAUSE HER SKANK SCENT MADE ME WANT TO THROW UP. FUCK YOU AND FUCK THE PACK." The room stared silently at the phone. Still spewing hurtful and beyond cruel comments. Isaac stared down at the map, flustered and a bit angry at the girl. She had done some messed up crap and was acting as if she was the one that had been betrayed.

A low growl fell from slightly parted lips as anger coursed through Derek's veins. His beta was acting like a complete idiot and it was pissing him off. The town had been deemed a hostile environment. Yet here she was isolating herself. Scott was here because at the moment being an omega was more a death sentence than when Gerard was around. It was something none of them could afford to be. Yet she willfully alienated her pack. Placing herself in a precarious and vulnerable position. Hell even if she wasn't trying to alienate everyone, she was doing a hell of a job trying to get kicked out. From day one she had repaid Mel's kindness with spite. Such disobedience that just seemed to get worse. And still the alpha forgave her. Showed only worry when she thought the girl had been punished. He was frustrated and beyond pissed at the abuse being leveled at his mate. He wanted to rip the phone away and order her ass to get down here. But he never got the chance. The smile on Ruby's face grew strained before completely falling away.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY YOU STUPID ASS PUPPY!" The red head yelled into the phone, completely silencing the voice on the other end. Taking a calming breath, the beta resumed talking. Voice much lowered but with none of the rage dissipated. "Right now we are in a very important meeting. Quit being a whiny little bitch and get your ass down here. I have had it with your fucking antics. Stop your shit or I swear to everything that is holy I will rip what little of an ass you have off. Got it?" A few stutterings were on the other end of the line as the blond relented. A few minutes later she walked through the door. Taking a seat at the table, she pouted. Silently throwing a tantrum.

Mel tried to hide her pain from the room. What should have been another sister was nothing more than a painful thorn. And it was heartbreaking. But she couldn't deal with that now. There were more important matters to attend to than her own hurt feelings. Clearing her throat, she caught the attention of the room. "Bad news guys. We are being hunted."

"No duh." Erica scoffed, earning a glare from the female's betas and her own alpha. She slumped in her chair and pouted further.

"Not by the Strix. We need to drop all but passive surveillance for them at the moment. We have another problem." The room erupted in a flurry of whispers. She held her hand up for silence. "Strix don't use wolfsbane. They don't use goldenseal. We are dealing with something else."

"Hunters." Saint ventured solemnly. Mel nodded.

"We need to focus our energies on finding them yesterday."

"And forget all about those Strix things? The ones you practically pissed yourselves over." Erica scoffed. The female alpha sighed in frustration.

"Strix activity has gone dead, while the hunters seem to just be getting started. And there's more than just one group." The room looked on silently. Waiting for further explanation. "Hunters tend to favor a few tricks. They don't change up easily either. The poison at the game and the ambush at Derek's lair. Those are the call signs for at least two different lines."

"So what do we do?" Boyd asked, absentmindedly adjusting his injured shoulder. His heart started racing a bit. The Strix were bad enough. Now there were hunters on their asses once again. And he wasn't anywhere near full strength. He couldn't help protect them. Might even be a hindrance. As if sensing his thoughts, the female alpha placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok. We're a long way from home, so we don't really have access to the same resources. I'll ask Grandpa to stop by a safe house on the way home. See if he can get a read on anything."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Saint looked at the map. Nervous about the familiar red x's. Strix nests that had been found. Crossed out ones had been eliminated. There were a lot of uncrossed x's on the paper. "Too many of our best information lines are in or dangerously close to Strix territory." Mel nodded in agreement. Chewing her lip nervously as she attempted to think.

"Why don't we just track them?" Isaac chimed in. "We can lure them into some sort of trap. Take the fight to them."

"I want to know exactly what we're going up against before we tip our hand." She eyed the map closely. They need information and Saint had been right. All the best sources would put them into very risky territory. And considering what was defiantly coming down the road, she couldn't afford to lose a single wolf. "No matter how strong we seem, we can't be Poland."

"Poland?" Isaac and Boyd asked in unison.

"World War two. September invaded Poland along three sides. Though forced to retreat they managed to stall the invasion until Russia invaded the remaining side and overwhelmed their defenses. And I really hope that is what you're referring to." Stiles finally took a breath.

"Glad someone got the reference." Mel gave the human a soft smile.

"Ok, so why can't we be Poland?" Erica interjected, inspecting her nails. She didn't really care. Didn't even want to be stuck in this room. Was just trying to unhinge the alpha a bit. Show her how fallible she was.

"Actually yeah. There's a bunch of us now. Why can't we just split up?" Scott asked curiously.

"Yeah because that works so well for Scooby doo." Stiles quipped, eliciting chuckles from a few of the wolves.

"Technically Stiles is right." Mel answered. "We are at our strongest all together. To take down the Strix is going to require all our combined efforts. I can't risk a divided assault. And I can't risk these bastards sneaking up on us when we do attack. "

"You said earlier you didn't want to tip our hand. What did you mean?" Derek finally joined in the conversation.

"I don't want to lose the element of surprise." Mel explained. "Right now I don't think they know about us."

"But they attacked Derek. Of course they know." Boyd argued forcefully.

"Oh. I see." Sapphire nodded at her alpha. Greatly impressed by the girl's detective skills. It wasn't guaranteed, but their being hidden was fairly possible.

"Can someone let the rest of us in please?" Saint broke into the conversation.

"Sorry." Mel apologized. "It's just an observation, but it's fairly possible they only know about Derek's pack. Not all of us."

"How the hell did that happen?" Ruby voiced her own hesitation. Mel and Sapphire always tended to catch on to things just a little quicker than the rest. Notice things and deduct a strong and logical conclusion based on things others often missed. Right now she hoped that skill was still very much honed.

"Right now I'm just guessing, but Derek your pack's been established in the area for some time right?" Mel looked at her mate. He nodded, prompting her to further delve into her realizations. "And Scott, you've been making waves in the area for hunters too. Ok, hunters work in certain groups, but they spread the word to a much bigger circle. The hunters here tried to take you guys out and failed. Their obituaries would be like a beacon. Spreading the word that they had failed."

"And prompting other hunters to come finish the job." Ruby finished the sentence. "Seriously brilliant Sis. But how do you know we aren't on the radar yet?"

"Because they launched the full scale attack on Derek." Mel explained. "Proper hunters understand hunting Strix and werewolves are two completely different things."

"Thanks captain obvious." Erica remarked snidely. Mel ignored the barb and continued.

"They have completely different social structures and require different methods to eliminate. Strix don't really communicate much. Each nest operates individually, making brief rare contact with the main nest. That's why when you hunt them, you sweep through the smaller nests. Destroy the smaller targets and work your way up. When hunting wolves it's the complete opposite. We're technically a lot more social. We always have communications open with other packs and within our own. That's why attacking the smaller lair first is strategic suicide. You take the main force out in the initial blast then mop up whatever remains. If you hit the weak link first, you're just alerting the stronger force to your presence. It would be like sneaking into a bear's cave and wasting the only surprise shot on a cub. No offense."

"None taken." Derek shrugged, fairly impressed with his mate. For someone so young she really did her job well. Given another few years she would probably surpass his mom. And she had been a damn legend in the wolf world.

"Wait, but what about you getting poisoned?" Isaac brought up the point that had been gnawing on his brain.

"I'm pretty sure that was meant for you." Mel countered. "My Grandpa is a pretty well-known hunter. Moving around a lot or having a lot of children in the house is normal for both wolves and hunters. Nothing about our presence really raises any flags. But with your father's strange death and your ties to Derek, you've probably been on a black list for a while."

"But you have ties with Derek too." Boyd rejoined the conversation.

"Yeah but that still just goes back to being in a hunter family." She eyed the locals of the area, preparing to expand their world just a little bit more. "Not all hunters are fanatical genocide nuts. Many really do just want to keep the peace. And a few found that easier to do with supernatural allies. My family is more likely to be labeled bleeding heart hunters instead of secretly harboring werewolves. The goldenseal what the biggest tip off though."

"How is that the biggest clue?" Stiles couldn't stop himself. The strange world he found himself and Scott immersed in was getting stranger every day.

"Again, my grandfather. One of the staple tricks of the older generation was coptis. Really nasty poison. But again coptis and goldenseal counteract each other. Neither is used much anymore because of that. But old habits die hard. It's very common to keep a little on hand out of habit. If they knew about us, they would at least figure I would most likely have the antidote on hand."

"Maybe they thought you would die before you had the chance to get at it." Isaac guessed.

"If that was the case, they would have used a much higher concentration." Derek interjected. Finally pushing off from the wall, he made a bee line for the table. Settling next to his mate. "Goldenseal can make humans sick, but it will almost never kill them. They could have put ten cups of the powder in and the worst that would happen is the human players would throw up a little. But it has a very distinctive smell. To better the chance of it working, you guess a few factors and put the minimum amount necessary in. You guys were on the road for well over two hours, but she didn't get to the fatal zone until you got home. Had it been Isaac, he would have been dead within half an hour."

"How does that work?" Scott questioned.

"Probably because she's female and an alpha." Stiles answered happily. Withering a bit when he caught the male alpha's glare. Derek continued his glare for a few moments before sighing in concession.

"He's right though. Alphas are naturally more resistant to poison. Females in particular have a higher tolerance. Plus their metabolism is lower so it takes a larger amount of poison and a longer amount of time. Now that we have that little q and a session over, what's our plan?"

"Really the only thing we can do for the moment is send out webs." Mel answered, feeling the tiniest bit frustrated there was so little that could happen without jeopardizing their safety. She noticed the confused looks everyone but her pack and Derek wore. "Sorry. That's just some hunter slang meaning to try to open up information lines."

"Like a spider making a web to catch prey, send out strings until something eventually sticks." Sapphire explained the metaphor.

"Well that's fucking stupid." Erica sighed impatiently. The rest of the group ignored her.

"I need to talk to Grandpa. We need to find out who the local hunters are and who their most prominent allies are. It's not really our home turf so it will probably take a few days. In the meantime we will have to do our own reconnaissance. Maybe get lucky and stumble on a few clues. We can guess a name if we at least know their methods."

"If they haven't changed them." Sapphire interrupted. "It's rare but if the occasion calls for it hunters will switch. And we don't know if they still have more reinforcements showing up. We could be chasing false or partial leads for days."

"I know but there isn't really much choice. We dealt with this before at home." Mel kept her back straight and face neutral, but Derek could see the weariness in her eyes. The tiniest slump in her shoulders. Troubles she was attempting to hold back from the rest of them. Great partners produced strong bonds when they mated. In turn the bond strengthened their already strong relationship. In their case the forced bond of mating came before the established bond of an actual relationship. But that didn't matter. The bond produced the same affects. Despite being practically strangers, they had an ingrained trust. Could sense emotions and feel the others pain and frustration on a level so deep it was impossible to describe. She knew him better than his betas, and though he knew little about her, he could sense the tiniest changes that even her betas would miss. And right now she was displaying an alarming sense of hopelessness and frustration. He placed a soothing hand on hers, interlocking their fingers.

"Lucky for you, there are actually locals in this room." Derek reassured the slightly frazzled alpha. "I never partnered with them, but I was hunted. Argent family is the most prominent in the area." A light reappeared in turquoise irises, and she turned to Saint.

"Get the book." She ordered. Without a word he exited the room. Returned with a small green hardcover notebook. He handed it to the alpha. Dropping Derek's hand, she flipped through the pages.

"You said Argent right?" Her tone was completely serious as she rummaged through the book. Derek gave confirmation and finally she settled on a page. Her eyes bulged a bit and her body tensed. "Ah fuck. Saint now." The giant wolf stepped around the male alpha and looked over his sister's shoulder.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." He sighed in agitation.

"What?" Scott asked. The two seemed to ignore them. "What do you have about the Argents?" His tone a little more panicked.

"Only that they have a black spot." Mel sighed, tossing the book to the table. Running her hand through her hair, she tried to figure out how best to deal with this.

"What's a black spot mean?" Stiles questioned curiously.

"Something really bad." Ruby answered. The room remained silent in anticipation. Mel sighed again. Looking over at the human and wolf duo, she shook her head slightly.

"Hunters keep track of other hunters. Should they need them as allies or other reasons. There is a code system. One through five details their skill level. One being amateur, five being highly professional. They also get a color detailing how friendly they are with supernaturals. Blue means very friendly. Like my grandfather. Green means they are ok but not exactly exchanging Christmas gifts. Purple means neutral. They aren't opposed to be working with them, but they won't ever ask. Red means hostile. They refuse to work with them and tend to be merciless when hunting. And finally you have black. It means very hostile to the point of being murderous."

"Meaning?" It was Isaac's turn to prompt.

"Meaning we need a go between because we can't trust they won't try to kill us the moment we show up." Mel answered.

"That's not exactly fair." Stiles chipped in. "You know, giving a whole family a black mark for the actions of a few." Mel's pack looked at him in confusion.

"We don't." The female alpha picked up the book. Leafing through the pages to the one she had left off at. "Each person is given their own designation. This stuff is a few years old, but sadly people really don't change much. Ok, the only ones with the black mark are Kate, Gerard, and Victoria."

"What about Allison?" Scott asked hesitantly.

"Hmm. Latest received info was that she was approaching training age but hadn't been initiated yet. And it says Chris Argent is a purple with a few tendencies to fall towards red." She closed the book and looked at Derek. "I'm telling you now; I won't even consider a meeting with a black mark. If you guys think he can be trusted, I might be willing to have a talk with Chris."

"Well that won't be a problem. Seeing as how all the black marks are dead." Erica snickered.

"Oh. Well I guess that does solve the problem in a way. Looks like I need to get ahold of the others. Any clue?" Mel looked around the room.

"Allison goes to our school." Scott answered softly.

"Excellent." Mel clapped. "Saint get your laptop. We are going to the school website and Scott will tell us exactly which girl we are looking for."

* * *

Mel watched as flecks of water sprayed against the wall tile. Stared in fascination as the droplets danced their way down toward the waiting drain. But for once her mind was at peace. There was still a hurricane of thoughts swirling around, but the heaviness she had long ago grown accustomed to was gone. By pure luck and adrenaline she had managed to get her pack out of Strix territory. Delaying another inevitable battle until her side could find some sort of boost. In the middle of her hunt for them, she had figured out about the hunters. The realization had terrified her. She was good, but she wasn't that good. There was no way to face a two sided war without heavy casualties. Especially not when she had little reconnaissance on either. Losing her father and Denver had been bad enough. Losing anymore would kill her. Literally. Had it not been for the fact she had to keep the rest of her pack going, she would have given up the moment Denver was taken. Allowing herself one more forlorn sigh, she pushed the depressing thoughts back into the dark recesses of her mind. She could mourn when this was over. When they were safe. The door to her room was open and footsteps moved across the wood floor. Moving almost without a sound. Derek. She could identify him just by the sound of his walk. The way his breathing would hitch every time something caught his interest. Even by the way the slight electricity in the air cackled when he entered a room. It still seemed so strange she could identify someone she had only known a few weeks that easily. It had taken a year of living with Denver before they had reached this level.

Once again the image of her lost brother forced its way into her mind. When her father died, Denver had stepped into the role as best he could. Tried to help with that carefree smile and gentleness that no one would ever be able to match. Watched over her at the worst times in her life. And now that role had been taken by a man she had barely met. The mere idea made her snort in laughter. It was kind of ridiculous. Derek was being put in the same light as the boy she grew up with. Not that he was a bad mate. Was a bit too aggressive on occasion, and wasn't even a tenth of the sweetheart Denver had been. Yet there was just something that made him comfortable. Besides that, he definitely had advantages over the beta. He was years of experience above either of them. So much knowledge rattling around in his head. Skills honed far above her pay grade.

Her breath caught as she realized why he settled into the vacant spot so easily. Easier than Saint had even been able to. They both took care of her the way she needed it. Though her mate had one more clear advantage. Derek was able to mentor her the way her father had done. Stood in the shadows as she tried to lead, stepping into the light when she needed. Denver had been younger than her. A guaranteed beta. Their entire life it was understood what station he occupied. SO he really just never learned to lead. Despite how caring and protective he was, the boy would never have been able to take the reins when she got overwhelmed. A role Derek had been able to step into fairly easily. Another long sigh and she forced the memories away once more. She couldn't afford to dwell on those. Shutting off the water, she stepped out of the tub. Wrapping a towel tightly around her as the door to the bathroom opened.

"Mind if I take a shower now?" Derek's head peaked through the partly opened door. She nodded, averting her eyes when he walked into the room. The guy was too comfortable being naked. He hopped in the shower and she went about her usual nighttime routine. As they went about their tasks, he filled her in on the story of the Argent family. How two of the black marks were dead, one was missing, and how the remaining two had relented their genocidal war near the end.


End file.
